Serpentard et Gryffondor en une personne
by Lily M. Albertine
Summary: Arianna ne sais pas qui elle est ni d'où elle vient. Ce qu'elle sait, elle déteste ce prétentieux de Malfoy ! Pourtant... qui aurait pu croire que les choses tourneraient ainsi...
1. La solitude me va si bien !

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages que vous reconaissez comme ayant été cités dans les livres sont à J.K Rowling, les autres sont les miens.

Athor's note : Cette histoire se déroule durant les années à Poudlard des parents de Harry.

Chapitre 1

« La solitude me va si bien ! »

Je hais l'Arithmancie ! En plus je suis nulle là-dedans… Lucinda me regarde avec un sourire compatissant. On était toute les deux en train de faire un devoir qui n'en finissait pas. N'en finirait jamais… Quand en finirions-nous avec ce putain de devoir ? C'était sans doute la question qui nous trottait dans la tête à toutes les deux.

- Oh, regarde qui voilà ! lança Lucinda avant de replonger le nez dans le gros bouquin poussiéreux qu'elle venait de trouver dans sur l'étagère juste derrière elle.

- Oh putain, marmonnai-je en faisant mine d'être à fond dans mon devoir.

Moi, à fond dans l'Arithmancie ? Chercher l'erreur ! C'est pas trop compliquer à trouver… Bref. Eh voilà les Maraudeurs. Manquait plus que ça ! J'espérai qu'ils m'ignoreraient ou m'oublieraient. Un, en particulier. Je dois dire que je croisai fortement les doigts jusqu'à en avoir mal. Malheureusement, le destin faisait tout pour me contrarier en ce moment.

- Salut Arianna ! s'exclama-t-il en s'incrustant sur le banc à côté de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ? demandai-je sans même le regarder.

- Tu saurais pas où est Servillus ? questionna-t-il tandis que Potter et Pettigrew pouffaient à l'évocation de ce stupide surnom.

- Severus ! corrigeai-je automatiquement sans pour autant lever les yeux de mon parchemin. Et même si je le savais, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais puisque vous iriez lui jouer de salles tours ! rétorquai-je en les fixant un à un froidement.

- Pfff… t'es pas marrante, se plaignit-il.

- Parce que mener la vie dure à un élève de Poudlard est censé être amusant ? répliquai-je en passant le parchemin à Lucinda qui, apparemment, avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans son gros volume.

- Bah… si c'est un Serpentard, oui ! s'exclama Potter.

- La ferme Potter ! répliquai-je. Moi je trouve ça totalement puéril ! Vous n'êtes que d'incorrigible morveux !

- Oh, merci du compliment ! sourit Black.

- C'est sympa, soupira Remus.

- Non, toi tu es une exception Remus, mais, sois gentil, ramène ces gamins dans le droit chemin, qu'ils grandissent un peu pour une fois ! soupirai-je en me levant et en cherchant un livre qui serait susceptible de m'aider dans l'étagère juste derrière moi.

- Dis, tu serais pas légèrement amoureuse de Servillus par hasard ? se moqua Black.

- Severus ! repris-je pour la seconde fois. Et non, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à défendre un ami.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, approuva Remus.

- Merci, soupirai-je soulagée qu'au moins l'un d'eux prenne mon parti.

- Bon bah, allons tenter notre chance ailleurs ! rigola Potter en entraînant Black avec lui, suivit par Pettigrew et par Remus qui s'excusa auprès de moi pour leur comportement.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, je me frappait la tête avec le livre que je venais de trouver et m'adossais à l'étagère, regardant en l'air et soufflant d'exaspération.

- Allez au diable ! marmonnai-je en les voyant tourner à l'angle d'une étagère pour se diriger vers la sortie.

- Allons, ils sont pas si méchant, les défendit Lucinda en se redressant sur le banc et en se penchant en arrière, s'étirant pour la troisième fois de l'heure.

- Non, juste stupides, bougonnai-je.

- Au faite, t'as trouvé ton cavalier pour le bal d'halloween ? demanda soudain mon amie.

- Le bal ? Quel bal ? Ah oui, euh… non, je n'y ai pas trop songé en vérité, soufflai-je en ouvrant mon gros livre poussiéreux devant nous, me faisant éternuer à cause de la poussière en passant.

- Arianna ! Sois plus attentive ! Tu devrais demander à mon frère de t'y accompagner, proposa-t-elle.

- Hein ? A Remus ? Mais… pourquoi lui en particulier ? demandai-je intriguée.

- Bah… il est sympa avec toi, non ?

- Si mais…

- Tu l'apprécie, non ?

- Bien sûr mais…

- Eh il n'est pas moche à regarder, continua-t-elle.

- Non, mais…

- Et puis…

- Lucinda ! m'exclamai-je à bout. Tu vas m'écouter ?

- Oh, désolée, tu disais ? s'excusa-t-elle en rosissant au niveau des joues.

- Tu tiens vraiment à me caser avec ton frère ma parole ! marmonnai-je en me concentrant sur notre devoir afin d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette putain d'Arithmancie.

- Bah… c'est que… fit-elle en rougissant.

- Quoi ? l'incitai-je.

- Il m'a un peu demandé de le faire… avoua-t-elle.

- Quoi ?! m'exclamai-je en faisant tomber ma plume de surprise.

- Ne lui dis surtout pas que j'ai craché le morceau, hein ? s'affola-t-elle tandis que je m'étais penchée pour ramasser mon objet qui avait choisit de tomber en plein sous la table, pour me contrarier, comme d'habitude. Tu me le promets, hein ? insista-t-elle.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, répondis-je légèrement énervée par tous ce qui m'arrivait aujourd'hui.

- Et puis, tu veux bien y réfléchir ? relança-t-elle.

- A quoi ? m'enquis-je en ouvrant des yeux rond sous l'effet de l'incompréhension.

- Bah… pour le bal ! précisa-t-elle. Pour y aller avec mon frère, ajouta-t-elle devant mon air de complète béatitude (je devais avoir l'air conne à ce moment, mais je n'imagine pas à quel point).

- Euh… oui, si tu veux, répondis-je évasif.

- C'est vrai ça ?

- Oui, mais Lucinda, on a un devoir à rendre dans trois jours ! Il serait judicieux de laisser de côté cet histoire de bal qui n'aura pas lieu avant trois semaines et de se mettre à bosser sur notre devoir d'Arithmancie ! (cette putain d'Arithmancie, avais-je envie de préciser).

- Oui, tu as raison, reprenons, fit-elle, reprenant son sérieux.

Je soupirai. Me voilà bien ! J'étais tellement distraite que je n'avais pas du tout pensé aux garçons ni même au bal. Et le fait que Remus soit intéressé me surprenait grandement. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer pour lui qu'il n'y aurait pas pleine lune ce soir là. Oui, étant la meilleure amie de sa petite sœur, j'étais souvent en compagnie des Maraudeurs. Même si je n'étais pas trop à l'aise parmi eux. Je préférai être avec mon meilleur ami, Severus. D'ailleurs, je ne voyais pas pourquoi il lui cherchait toujours des embrouilles. Il était pourtant sympa. Un peu froid et distant avec les autres, peut-être, mais vraiment sympa et sensible quand on le connaissait. A la fin de l'après midi, nous avions bouclé le devoir avec plus où moins de réussite. On était au moins débarrassé de ça. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers la grande salle pour le dîner. Tout le monde était pratiquement là. Nous allâmes nous installer avec les Maraudeurs et je dû m'asseoir à côté de Remus (Je soupçonnai Lucinda d'avoir tout manigancé) et jetai un regard noir à ça chère petite sœur qui me renvoya un grand sourire. Je soupirai de contrariété et me résignai. Nous mangeâmes en discutant de faits divers et en se taquinant mutuellement. Bien sûr, seul Remus et sa sœur pouvait me taquiner, sinon, j'envoyai les autres se faire voir et à juste titre. Surtout Black et Potter. L'autre, Pettigrew, je le trouvais pas trop charismatique, plutôt à suivre les autres qu'à se forger ses propres opinons, un suiveur quoi. Mais il n'était pas vilain. Quant à Black, c'était un incontestable dragueur. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de filles étaient à ses pieds et venaient lui tenir compagnie à Pré-au-Lard, le village voisin. En toute ignorance des professeurs bien sûr. Ce qu'il faisait une fois en dehors des murs avec sa conquête du moment, ça, c'était pas trop difficile à imaginer. Pour ma part, je le trouvais insolent et dénué d'intérêt. Il m'agaçait avec ses manières playboy et son arrogance non feinte. Potter, lui, il restait accaparé par Lily Evans. Cette dernière ne lui portait pas vraiment de l'intérêt. C'était une amie de Severus et par conséquent, je la connaissais et on était amie. Certes pas les meilleures du monde, mais des amies tout de même. Ce qui agaçait Potter puisqu'il n'avait même pas le droit à un regard de sa belle alors qu'elle m'adressait la parole à chaque fois qu'on se croisait. Ça me fit sourire intérieurement. Qu'est-ce que l'amour peu rendre idiot ! Je suis bien contente d'être à l'abri de ça. Du moins, pour le moment. Seulement, maintenant que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je repensais justement au bal et du coup, à la proposition d'y aller avec Remus. J'étais vraiment embarrassée et ça, personne n'y pouvait rien. A la fin du repas, nous remontâmes tous ensemble dans la salle commune seulement, les escalier n'en font qu'à leur tête et, ni vu ni connu j't'embrouille, je me retrouve séparé du groupe avec… Black. Je soupirai de frustration. Comme par hasard il fallait que je me retrouve seul avec lui.

- Putain de merde ! marmonnai-je.

- Hey ! Y a pas de quoi s'en faire chérie ! Quelques minutes en amoureux, on se tient la main ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Va te faire foutre ! répliquai-je en commençant à prendre un autre chemin pour rejoindre au plus vite les autres.

Il me suivit en rigolant suite à ma réaction légèrement trop impulsive. Je me jurai de ne plus jamais me retrouver seule avec lui ne serait-ce que deux minutes. Mais bon, ni lui ni moi n'y étions pour quelque chose, c'était juste ces foutus escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leur tête. Nous arrivâmes à la salle commune dix bonnes minutes après les autres. Ils étaient assis tranquillement au coin du feu. Black me devança et prit la dernière place de libre.

- Galanterie est un mot inconnu pour toi ? persiflai-je.

- Mais ma galanterie te propose humblement ses genoux, répliqua-t-il.

- Alors là, même pas en rêve ! rétorquai-je en m'accoudant au dossier du canapé où étaient assis Pettigrew, Potter et Remus.

- Bah… je peux pas te proposer mieux que les genoux des autres, avoua Remus. Les miens sont à ta disposition, proposa-t-il gentiment.

- Merci Remus, acceptai-je avec un grand sourire qui fit enrager Black.

- Ça veut tout dire ! marmonna Black.

- J'ai pas confiance envers les coureurs, en particulier toi puisque tes mains sont légèrement baladeuses d'après Sue, contrai-je en m'asseyant tranquillement sur les genoux de Remus qui passa ses bras autour de moi pour m'empêcher de tomber.

Le fait que je m'assoit sur les genoux de Remus fit sourire ça sœur qui me lança un regard encourageant. Mais je n'avais pas envie de m'intéresser aux garçons pour le moment ! C'est pas vrai ça ! Je suis très bien en mode célibataire. Et puis… les garçons sont tellement cons ! Enfin, pour la plupart.

Après avoir bavardé avec Lucinda et Remus, je m'était endormie sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Lucinda me réveilla de manière à libérer son frère de mon emprise quelque peu … embarrassante. Je me décalai d'un coup et faillis tomber à la renverse. Ce qui n'arriva pas puisqu'il me retint avec une poigne assez forte pour me maintenir sur ses genoux.

- Hey, doucement, c'est moi qui t'effraie ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Euh non, non, j'ai juste été… surprise, avouai-je légèrement embarrassée et en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

- Ah… Bon bah… je vous laisse les filles, je suis fatigué, déclara-t-il en se levant à son tour.

- Ok, dors bien Remus, dis-je en m'approchant pour lui faire la bise.

- Merci, toi aussi, me répondit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Il monta à la suite des trois autres garçons sous mes yeux. Lucinda se racla la gorge et me fit un grand sourire. Je secouai la tête d'un geste désabusé et levai les yeux au ciel. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ! Je ne suis pas comme ça moi ! Nous montâmes à notre tour dans le dortoir des filles et allâmes nous coucher.


	2. Connaissance : Arme la plus dangereuse

Chapitre 2

« La connaissance est l'arme la plus dangereuse »

J'étais distraite, comme souvent ces temps-ci, en écoutant M. Slughorn nous baratiner avec sa potion de je-ne-sais-quoi. Lucinda n'était pas mieux que moi. Je la vis grimacer en croisant mon regard, ce qui me fit sourire. Je me cachais derrière mon livre pour ne pas éclater de rire tandis que le professeur effectuer son tour de classe en continuant ses explications que la plupart n'écoutait pas. Quand le cours se termina, nous sortîmes avec un certain empressement. J'espérai seulement que Slughorn n'ai pas l'idée de faire une petite fête avant Halloween où il inviterait plusieurs d'entre-nous. Qu'il la fasse, mais qu'il ne m'invite pas ! Seulement, je n'eu pas vraiment de chance, il me retint à la sortie avec Lucinda et nous invita à sa fête. Nous acceptâmes à contrecœur. Mais nous fîmes l'effort de sourire. Nous sortîmes finalement du donjon en soupirant d'ennui. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il pense à nous ? Nous nous dirigeâmes tranquillement et sans empressement vers notre cours de métamorphose. Ce cours là, je l'aimais bien. M. Dumbledore était vraiment sympa. Je croisai Remus et (malheureusement…) le reste des Maraudeurs. Black passa d'ailleurs juste à côté de moi et fit tomber mes livres.

- T'as rien de mieux à faire ? m'énervai-je.

- Oups, pardon, je ne t'avais pas vue ! ricana-t-il.

- Ouais c'est ça ! répliquai-je en me penchant pour ramasser mes livres.

Je constatai alors qu'une main me les tendait. C'était Remus. Il me les rendit gentiment en sermonnant son ami qui souffla et leva les yeux au ciel, faisant éclater de rire ses deux acolytes. Je le remerciai et il me fit un sourire amical avant de rejoindre ses amis qui avaient repris leur marche dans le couloir. Lucinda avait un sourire amusé que je remarquai tout de suite et ignorai. Cela allait me mettre de mauvaise humeur si je ne l'ignorai pas. Elle éclata de rire devant ma tentative désespérée, il fallait bien l'avouer. Je bougonnai et allai m'installer avec elle à l'un des bureaux encore libres. Le cours débuta et j'oubliai vite ma mauvaise humeur au profit de l'envie d'apprendre la moindre des choses touchant à la Métamorphose. J'étais l'une des meilleures élèves du cours de sixième année. Mais ce que je ne disais pas, c'est que je maîtrisais tellement bien les techniques de métamorphose que j'aurais pu concurrencer avec les septièmes années. J'avais réponse à tout, ce qui plaisait à Dumbledore, évidemment. J'étais de sa famille. Sa fille adoptive en quelque sorte. Mais ça, personne n'était censé le savoir hormis les professeurs. Même Lucinda l'ignorait, pour le moment en tout cas. Si j'étais la meilleure élève, je n'avais pas de mérite. L'été je travaillai avec mon père pour en apprendre plus. Il était heureux de constater que j'apprenais vite et aimais cette matière qu'il enseignait. Il était mon père adoptif car, mes vrais parents, des moldus, m'avaient rejeté en apprenant que j'étais une sorcière et en acceptant pas cette différence. A ce moment là, Dumbledore était apparut, je devais avoir environ six ans, et leur a proposé de s'occuper de moi à leur place. Ils ont tout de suite accepté en lui disant carrément de faire comme si j'étais réellement sa fille et ils n'ont plus jamais voulu me voir. Mais un jour, je retrouverai leurs maison et irai les voir. Je verrai s'ils m'acceptent ou non en voyant ce que je suis devenue. A la fin du cours, j'allais sortir avec Lucinda quand mon père me retint.

- Arianna, pourrais-tu rester un moment s'il te plaît ?

- Oui monsieur ? demandai-je tandis que tous sortaient.

Il ne m'avait jamais appelé autrement que par mon prénom. Même lors de la répartition dans les maisons. Les autres professeurs savaient pourquoi, mais acceptaient le fait qu'il ne veule pas dire à tous que j'étais sa fille. Et je lui en étais reconnaissante car ainsi, personne ne me reprochait d'avoir un professeur pour père. Et je passai pour une élève normale.

- Alors, tu… tu as choisis ton cavalier pour le bal d'Halloween ? me demanda-t-il gentiment en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

- Non, je… je sais pas. Avec qui dois-je y aller, c'est sans doute la question la plus difficile à laquelle je dois trouver une réponse, soupirai-je en venant m'asseoir sur ses genoux et en me blottissant contre lui.

- Demandes-toi d'abord quelles sont tes possibilités, conseilla-t-il en me caressant tendrement le dos.

- Eh bien… Lucinda voudrait que j'y aille avec son frère…

- Remus ?! fit-il en arcan un sourcil.

- Oui, j'ignore si Severus a l'intention de m'y inviter et après je ne sais pas… conclus-je.

- Eh bien dans ce cas, tu n'as plus qu'à choisir celle que tu préfère, dit-il. A tout à l'heure Arianna, ne te prends pas trop la tête avec ça, m'intima-t-il tandis que je poussais la porte.

J'hochai la tête avec un petit sourire. Pour moi, il était mon père. Et le serait probablement toujours. Même s'il avait fait quoi que ce soit de mal, je l'aimais et c'était ma famille. Il était mon père et ça, personne ne le changerait. Je rejoignis Lucinda dans la grande salle où le repas était servit. Et, comme par hasard, la seule place qu'il me restait, c'était entre Black et Remus. Je soupirai et m'y assis en lançant un regard assassin à mon amie qui était en face de moi. Elle eut un petit sourire angélique qui ne me trompa pas. Elle s'était débrouillée pour parvenir à ses fins. Comme dit le proverbe « la fin justifie les moyens ».

Plus tard, lorsque je quittais la grande salle, je me retrouvai face à Malfoy, dans le couloir menant au cours de Lévitation. Il avait un air narquois sur le visage.

- Alors Arianna ? On est toute seule ? se moqua-t-il.

- Ferme-là Malfoy ! répliquai-je, ma patience ayant atteint ses limites.

- Oh, j'ai peur ! ricana-t-il.

- Lucius, intervint Severus en posant sa main sur son épaule. C'est mon amie, laisse-là s'il te plaît.

- Je me fous de qui sont tes amis ou non Severus ! rétorqua-t-il.

- Fous-moi la paix ! fis-je en tentant de le contourner.

- Pas si vite ! sourit-il en me barrant la route une nouvelle fois.

- Je te conseille de la laisser passer Lucius, intervint une voix derrière moi.

Bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit lui ! Je soufflai à la fois d'énervement mais aussi de soulagement, ce qui était pour le moins étonnant. Jamais je n'aurais cru être soulagée rien que par sa présence à lui ! Sirius Black.

- Oh, Sirius, ricana l'autre. Je ne parviens pas à comprendre pourquoi toi, quelqu'un de ma famille s'est retrouvé parmi les Griffondors, tu déshonores notre famille tu es au courant ? fit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

- Toi et moi n'avons rien à voir Lucius, nous le savons aussi bien l'un que l'autre, fit-il sournoisement. Moi au moins je ne m'abaisse pas à intimider les filles.

- Tu le paieras Sirius, un jour ou l'autre je te le promets, siffla Lucius.

- Que peut-on attendre d'une promesse d'un Serpentard ? ricana Sirius. Tes promesse ne valent pas mieux que toi et ta putain de famille, cracha mon défenseur.

- Tu ne perd rien pour attendre, mais sache que moi, je ne m'abaisse pas à essayer de me faire aimer d'une stupide sang-de-bourbe !

Severus tira sa baguette en même temps que Sirius. Ce qui m'étonna de la part de Sirius. Il ne me portait pas dans son cœur, alors j'avais du mal à réaliser qu'il prenne ma défense de cette façon. Pour ce qui concerne Severus, je n'étais pas plus étonnée que ça. Je lui adressai un sourire reconnaissant, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

- Tu as raison Malfoy, je suis peut-être une sang-de-bourbe, mais moi, au moins, j'ai obtenu toutes mes BUSE avec une mention Optimale, peux-tu en dire autant ? rétorquai-je sournoisement. Comme quoi, même les sangs-purs peuvent être pire que nous, les sangs-de-bourbe.

Je vis son regard noir et ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire effrontément tandis que, cette fois, je le dépassai et entrait dans la salle de cours, en embrassant Severus sur la joue en passant. Il me lança un regard que je ne parvins pas à déchiffrer. J'allais m'asseoir à côté de Lucinda. Je lui expliquai alors ce qui venait de sa passer. Elle ne fut pas étonnée par la réaction de Black, ce qui m'étonna encore plus. J'avais l'impression qu'elle, comme Remus ou Severus, savait quelque chose que j'ignorai. Ça m'énervait légèrement mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Les enchantements n'étaient pas un cours que j'affectionnais plus que ça, mais je n'étais pas mauvaise. J'avais d'ailleurs certaines facilités. Je remerciai encore mon père de m'avoir enseigner pleins de choses concernant la magie. Mais il y avait tout de même certaines choses dont je n'étais pas tout à fait sûre qu'il le savait. Certaines choses qui normalement doivent être signalés pour que ce soit légal. Mais bon, je ne m'en faisais pas trop pour cela.

A la fin du cours, nous sortîmes toutes les deux et discutâmes sur tout le trajet jusqu'à notre cours de Divination. J'aimais bien la Divination, j'adorais déchiffrer l'avenir, en particulier celui des autres. Le mien… je ne voulais pas le connaître. Peut-être de peur d'être déçue. Ou alors de peur de savoir, tout simplement. La connaissance est l'arme la plus dangereuse, c'est bien connu. Pendant tout le cours, nous essayâmes de déchiffrer l'avenir dans des boules de cristal, tandis que le professeur Trelawney passait nous voir de temps à autre. Elle était un peu à l'ouest cette femme, mais vraiment sympa. Je l'aimais bien. J'imagine que c'est peut-être le fait qu'elle soit différente des autres, comme moi, que je me sentais proche d'elle.

Quand nous quittâmes le cours, Lucinda et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la tour des Griffondors tout en discutant du bal. Elle espérait que l'un des Maraudeurs l'inviterait. Seulement, maintenant que James avait demandé à Lily de l'accompagner et qu'elle avait accepté, il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde. Etant donné que Sirius, lui, y allait avec une des amies à Lily, il ne restait que Pettigrew. Et, elle était comme moi, Pettigrew, elle ne l'aimait pas plus que ça.

- A moins que tu n'y ailles avec ton frère, proposai-je.

- Mais, Arianna, c'est avec toi qu'il veut y aller, protesta-t-elle.

- Mais Severus risque de me demander d'être sa cavalière, je dirais quoi moi, je sais pas qui choisir ni quoi faire, gémis-je.

- Ecoute, je peux pas y aller avec mon frère, je pense pas que ce soit autorisé, et puis… ça fait un peu con de se pointer avec son propre frère, non ?

- Tu marques un point, soupirai-je. Mais je fais quoi ? Aide-moi ! l'implorai-je presque.

- Bon, d'accord, écoute, si Severus se retrouve tout seul, je lui proposerai d'y aller avec lui, on s'entend assez bien, on est bons amis également, qu'est-ce que t'en dit ? dit-elle.

- Ok, soupirai-je, on verra.

Nous entrâmes dans la salle commune après avoir donné le mot de passe à la grosse dame. On se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir sur les fauteuils de libres avant que les Maraudeurs ne pointent le bout de leurs nez. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils entraient en rigolant. Black et James avaient des feuilles mortes coincés dans leurs chevelures. Il vinrent s'asseoir avec nous. Seulement, il manquait une place, évidemment ! Sirius trouva évidemment très amusant de m'ennuyer puisqu'il s'assit sur mes genoux. J'étouffai un cri.

- Black ! T'es lourd ! suffoquai-je.

- Oh, c'est méchant ça, je suis pas lourd !

- Pour moi si ! articulai-je en grimaçant.

Il se releva en rigolant avec Potter et Pettigrew. Je secouai la tête de dédain en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce qui fit sourire Remus et Lucinda.

- Et je m'assois où moi ? me demanda-t-il sournoisement.

- Bah tu t'assois par terre, après tout, les chiens, ça pose pas leurs fesses sur des coussins ! fis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Il me lança un regard noir tandis que tous les autres rigolaient. Mais je dois dire qu'il n'étaient pas mieux ! Une cerf, un rat et un… non, lui c'était pas pareil. Enfin bref ! Black s'assit sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil. Nous discutâmes encore un bon moment jusqu'à ce que Sirius ne parle de ma petite altercation avec Lucius Malfoy. Remus serra les poings quand il évoqua l'insulte que Malfoy m'avait lancée, mais eut un sourire quand il entendit ce que je lui avais lancé en pleine face.

- Au faite, pourquoi t'as embrassé Servillus sur la joue ? demanda Sirius. Pourquoi j'y ai pas eu le droit moi ?

- Severus ! corrigeai-je. Et je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux ! Et j'en ai rien à faire de toi !

- Sympa pour celui qui t'as défendu ! marmonna-t-il.

- Je t'ai pas demandé de le faire ! m'insurgeai-je.

- Pfff… vraiment aucune reconnaissance !

- Encore une fois, j't'ai rien demandé sale cabot ! conclus-je avant de lancer une conversation avec Lucinda au sujet du cours de Métamorphose.

Sirius bougonna encore un moment mais se laissa vite distraire par autre chose. C'était tout lui ça. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est stupide !


	3. Un drôle de rêve

Note de l'auteur : Tous les personnages que vous ne reconnaissez pas m'appartiennent, les autres sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

*

* *

**Chapitre 3**

_Un drôle de rêve_

*

* *

Le bal avait lieu dans trois jours. Trois jours pendant lesquels je devrai faire un choix. Je décidai de laisser le hasard décider. Ce serait au premier qui me le demanderai. Je dirais oui au premier qui me demanderai de l'accompagner au bal. Et il n'y aurait pas d'exception. C'était la manière la plus simple de choisir sans se casser la tête. Mon chat vint se frotter à ma jambe, me ramenant dans le présent. Je la soulevai dans mes bras tandis que nous parlions tous ensemble dans la salle commune. Lucinda avait un chat elle aussi. Il était blanc comme la neige, contrairement au mien qui était noir comme de l'encre. Elle avait appelé son chat Blanche. Quoi de plus logique ? Moi, je l'avait appelé Darkness. Ça avait fait rire tout le monde. Mais après tout, Blanche était blanche, et Darkness était noire. Ça collait non ?

- Un chat noir, ça porte la poisse, surtout un vendredi treize, plaisanta Sirius.

- Rigole espèce de cabot plein de puces, mais je te signal que je suis née un vendredi treize ! assénai-je.

Il bougonna quelque insultes désobligeantes, mais bon, je l'avais mérité. C'était de bonne guerre. Nous descendîmes tous dans le hall où quelques élèves traînaient encore. Nous commencions la journée avec un cours de potion. Le professeur n'oublia d'ailleurs pas de nous répéter que la veille d'Halloween, il nous attendait à sa petite fête. Nous soupirâmes de soulagement. L'une comme l'autre n'ayant pas envie de se retrouver à sa fête. Les cours s'enchaînèrent l'un après l'autre aussi lentement que possible. Ce qui m'exaspéra légèrement. A midi, nous nous retrouvâmes tous dans le réfectoire pour déjeuner. Lucius passa derrière moi et me caressa le dos. Je frissonnai d'horreur rien qu'à son simple contact. Il eut un sourire satisfait et s'éloigna vers sa table. Je marmonnai quelques paroles désobligeantes qui eurent le mérite d'amuser la galerie, puis commençai à discuter avec Lucinda de la soirée de demain, à la fête du professeur Slughorn. Lily nous appris qu'elle y allait aussi.

- C'est vrai ? m'enthousiasmai-je.

- Oui, et Severus y va aussi.

- C'est cool, dis-je en scrutant Lucinda qui fit mine de m'ignorer.

- Au fait, tu vas au bal avec qui ? me demanda Lily.

- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, déclarai-je.

- Et moi j'attends toujours qu'on m'y invite, soupira Lucinda.

- Bah tiens, tu veux bien y aller avec moi ? proposa Pettigrew.

J'étouffai un éclat de rire tout de suite afin de ne pas vexer son prétendant. Elle, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis, elle fit l'effort de sourire et accepta gentiment son invitation. J'étais assez étonnée, mais pas tant que ça finalement. Il n'était pas si laid que ça.

- Je crois que Severus a l'intention de t'inviter, minauda Lily.

- Comment tu sais ça ? m'exclamai-je en relevant la tête vers elle d'un coup.

- Bah… tu l'intéresse beaucoup, reprit Lily.

- Merci, j'avais remarqué, répondis-je doucement. Si seulement il n'y avait que lui…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est bien d'avoir des avances, protesta Lily.

- Ouais, mais j'ai déjà refusé Zaccaria, Lilian, Vivien… et y en a d'autres… soupirai-je.

- Ah…

- C'est qu'elle en attire des mecs notre petite Arianna ! pouffa Lucinda.

- Moques-toi ! Mais tu rigolerais beaucoup moins à ma place ! rétorquai-je.

- Ouais, t'as sans doute raison, fit-elle en calmement petit à petit ses rires.

Je regardai Lily longuement tandis qu'elle piquait une pomme de terre sur sa fourchette. Elle était belle, il fallait l'avouer.

- Dis-moi, tu vas au bal avec Potter toi, non ?

- Oui, confirma-t-elle en rosissant légèrement.

- Regarde, elle rougit, pouffa Lucinda.

- Bon, ça va, hein ! se rebiffa-t-elle en ne pouvant retenir un petit sourire. Mais toi, tu devrais y aller avec Remus, me dit-elle en se penchant vers moi et en me regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu es sûre ? lui demandai-je.

Une chance pour moi que les garçons soient en grande conversation et qu'ils ne fassent pas attention à nous.

- Oui, reprit-elle.

- Alors je vais suivre ton conseil, dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Elle me sourit à son tour. Maintenant, si Remus ne m'invitait pas, je dirais oui au premier qui le ferait. Ce n'était pas aux fille d'inviter les garçons, mais le contraire. Quand nous eûmes finit de manger, Lucinda et moi allâmes nous asseoir dans le par cet je me mis à dessiner. Je ne fis pas trop attention à la personne qui s'approcha de nous.

- Arianna ? m'appela une voix que je reconnus tout de suite.

- Hmm ? fis-je en relevant la tête pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

- Je peux te parler, me demanda-t-il sans détourner les yeux.

- Bien sûr, répondis-je en me levant tout en laissant mes affaires à Lucinda qui jeta un coup d'œil à mon croquis.

Je le suivis et nous marchâmes tous les deux un long moment. Puis, il s'arrêta et je m'adossai au tronc d'arbre le plus proche.

- Arianna, t'as quelqu'un pour le bal ? me demanda-t-il.

- Non, j'attends qu'une personne se décide à me le demander, répondis-je en le fixant.

- Qui ? tenta-t-il.

- A ton avis ! Toi, Remus. C'est toi que j'attends, m'exclamai-je en rigolant.

- C'est vrai ? s'enquit-il étonné.

- Mais oui, repris-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Ok, alors tu veux bien m'y accompagner ?

- Bien sûr…

Il sourit à son tour. Il est mignon quand il sourit. Nous marchâmes encore un moment tous les deux, puis nous séparâmes. Je retournai auprès de Lucinda qui tentait de reproduire ce que je dessinai. Ça me fit sourire. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et reprit mon bloc de feuille ainsi que mon fusain.

- Tu sais, chacun doit avoir sa propre façon de dessiner, dis-je tout en faisant courir le fusain sur ma feuille.

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Mais tu dessines si bien, avoua-t-elle en remettent une de ses mèches de cheveux dérangée par le vent et en la remettant derrière son oreille.

- Peut-être, mais suffit d'apprendre. C'est à force d'entraînement qu'on se trouve son propre style. Je peux pas t'aider pour ça, mais t'apprendre quelques techniques, je peux.

- Merci, Nana, sourit-elle.

Je souris à mon tour. Ce surnom là datait de notre toute première année à Poudlard. Je regardais mon dessin. Il représentait un match de Quidditch. La saison avait repris. Je me levai et Lucinda m'imita. Nous mangeâmes plus tôt ce jour là afin d'aller à l'entraînent juste après. Le capitaine n'avait pas pu trouver un meilleur horaire que le soir. J'étais poursuiveur dans l'équipe Griffondor. James Potter était le capitaine de l'équipe. D'après mon père, j'étais le meilleur poursuiveur de toutes les équipes de Poudlard. Je le soupçonnai de dire ça afin de me faire plaisir, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il le pensait vraiment. Je rentrais dans les vestiaires où les deux autres filles faisant partie de l'équipe se changeaient. Nous n'étions pas beaucoup de filles dans l'équipe, mais cela importait peu, du moment qu'on s'en sortait. L'entraînement était rude, mais j'adorais le Quidditch. Quand je sortis avec les deux autres filles, nous allâmes sur le terrain rejoindre toute l'équipe. Potter me fit un petit sourire, sachant probablement que Remus et moi allions ensemble au bal. Je soupirai. Entre les Maraudeurs, il n'y avait pas de place pour les secrets. L'entraînement débuta. Nous étions constamment boostés par le capitaine d'équipe qui, à la fin de la séance, se révéla satisfait de l'effort. Dans le font, le match que je redoutait le plus était celui contre Serpentard. Premièrement, parce que mon meilleur ami, Severus, y était batteur, ensuite, parce que les poursuiveurs de cette équipe étaient redoutables et violents. Pas que j'en ai peur, mais j'étais sûre de récolter au passage quelques bonnes ecchymoses. Ce qui ne me réjouissait pas tant que ça au final.

Quand je quittai les vestiaires une fois changée, c'est à peine si je tenais debout. Par je ne sais quel hasard, Severus était dans les parages.

- Ça va Nana ? me demanda-t-il.

- Bah écoute, si on met de côté le fait que je sois crevé et que je ne tienne plus debout, oui, répondis-je.

- Entraînement de Quidditch ? avança-t-il.

J'hochai doucement la tête. Il me regarda comme il le faisait depuis toujours. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à déchiffrer ce regard. Toujours est-il qu'il me proposa gentiment de me porter jusqu'au hall. Après plusieurs veines protestations, il me hissa sur son dos et j'entourai son cou de mes bras. Il était si gentil. J'appuyai ma tête entre ses omoplates et je dus m'endormir puisqu'il me réveilla après ce qui me parut quelques minutes. Nous étions dans le hall. Lucinda se retenait de rire devant mon air totalement à l'ouest. Les Maraudeurs, quant à eux, ouvraient des yeux ronds. Je descendis du dos de mon ami avec une maladresse due à la fatigue qui ne manqua pas de sauter aux yeux des Maraudeurs et de Lucinda.

- Bah alors, t'es pas résistante ! me taquina Sirius.

- Nan, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Patmol, me défendit Potter pour la première fois. Elle s'est défoncée à l'entraînement.

- J'imagine, fit Remus en m'aidant à tenir debout. Merci, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Severus.

Il ne lui répondit pas bien sûr, mais il me dit au revoir en m'embrassant sur la joue avant de se diriger vers sa salle commune et d'aller se coucher, présumai-je. Remus ne s'en offusqua pas. Il le comprenait en quelques sortes. Après tout ce que les Maraudeurs lui avait fait, c'était une attitude tout à fait normale.

- Tu veux que je te porte, me demanda Remus une fois le Serpentard parti.

Je somnolait à moitié. Debout, la tête reposant sur son épaule. J'hochai légèrement la tête et me sentis hissée sur son dos. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou à l'instar de tout à l'heure, quand Severus m'avait portée. Juste avant de fermer les yeux, j'aperçus le regard de Sirius. Il exprimait la même chose que celui de Severus, mais je n'arrivais pas à saisir de quoi il s'agissait. C'était terrible ça ! Et ça m'énervait d'y penser. Remus me réveilla au pied des marches menant au dortoir des filles.

- Désolé, je ne peux pas te porter plus loin, déclara-t-il en m'aidant à descendre.

- C'est rien, tu as déjà fait beaucoup, répondis-je en lui souriant. Bonne nuit, lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue, puis en montant à la suite de Lucinda dans le dortoir des filles.

Je m'endormis rapidement ce soir là. J'avais vraiment les meilleurs amis dont on puisse rêver ! Et je commençais à apprécier James et Sirius. Même si ce dernier me tapait toujours sur les nerfs. Mais ça, c'était Sirius, on ne pouvait pas le changer. Pour la première fois, je rêvai du bal. Mais je ne dansais pas avec Remus, je dansais avec Severus. Cela ne m'inquiéta pas, j'avais prévu d'accorder quelques danses à celui-ci.

Le lendemain, je me levai en même temps que Lucinda qui trouva que je n'avais pas vraiment l'air en forme.

- J'ai juste fait un drôle de rêve, marmonnai-je tout en enlevant ma chemise de nuit.

- Quel rêve ? demanda-t-elle tout en enlevant elle aussi sa chemise de nuit.

- Genre dont les personnes sont toutes représentées par des animaux, bougonnai-je, énervée de ne pas saisir l'insaisissable tout en me dirigeant avec mon amie sous les douches.

- Je peux peut-être t'aider, proposa-t-elle enfin tandis que l'eau nous ruisselait dessus.

- Oui, merci, sinon ça va m'énerver, acceptai-je tout de suite.

- Va-y, explique, dit-elle tout en se séchant avec sa serviette.

- En fait, dans mon rêve, commençai-je tout en me séchant les cheveux avec un serviette, une autre attachée au dessus de ma poitrine, il y a une chauve-souris, un chien, un loup et un faucon.

- Oui, me poussa-t-elle.

- Eh bien, le chien et la chauve-souris se disputent ou se battent, je ne sais plus, pour quelque chose et le faucon tente de s'interposer entre eux, terminai-je.

- Alors, selon moi ; le chien, c'est Sirius, c'est obligé ! dit-elle.

J'hochai la tête pensive, tandis qu'on retournait près de nos lis afin de nous habiller. Elle réfléchit un moment tout en enfilant ses vêtements. J'attendis, en faisant de même, puis, je séchai mes cheveux une seconde fois et les attachai, avant qu'ils ne soient complètement sec, en un chignon en bazar. Puis, je levai mes yeux turquoises vers elle, attendant qu'elle continue. Elle avait finit de s'habiller et commençait à démêler ses longs cheveux châtain qui brillaient comme si ils produisaient eux-mêmes de la lumière.

- T'es sûre que c'était un loup dans ton rêve ? me demanda-t-elle tout bas après avoir vérifié que les autres filles étaient trop occuper pour nous écouter.

- Oui, enfin, peut-être que c'était…

Je m'interrompis et pris ma baguette.

- Assurdiato, dis-je en faisant un gracile mouvement de poignet. Peut-être que ça pouvait être un Loup-garou, avouai-je en reposant ma baguette sur ma table de nuit.

- Peut-être, avoua-t-elle. Dans ce cas, se pourrait être mon frère, avança-t-elle.

- Oui, ça doit être ça, acquiesçai-je tout en lassant mes chaussures.

J'étais au courant depuis la première année que Remus était un Loup-garou. Seulement, lui et les autres Maraudeurs ne savaient pas que je savais. Du moins, pour le moment.

- Et la chauve-souris ? repris-je en me levant et en me m'asseyant à côté d'elle pour m'occuper de ses cheveux.

- Ça je sais pas, avoua-t-elle en tentant de continuer sa tresse.

Je lui donnai une tape sur les mains pour qu'elle me laisse faire. Elle me lança un regard assassin et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Elle me laissa finalement faire et je continuai la tresse qu'elle avait commencé. Ses cheveux étaient longs, peut-être pas aussi longs que les miens, mais ils lui arrivaient tout de même au milieu du dos.

- Quel serait le rapport entre eux ? murmurai-je pour moi-même en me levant une fois sa tresse terminée.

- Je n'en sais rien, soupira Lucinda en se levant à son tour. Allons-y, nous allons être en retard.

J'annulai le sort et rangeai ma baguette. Nous partîmes alors pour une journée de cours. Nous commencions avec un cours de potion où Slughorn ne manqua pas de nous rappeler que sa petite fête avait lieu ce soir. Nous soupirâmes toutes deux, puis lui confirmâmes que nous serions là.


	4. Le Bal d'Halloween

Note de l'auteur : Tous les personnages que vous ne reconnaissez pas m'appartiennent, les autres sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

*

* *

**Chapitre 4**

_Le Bal d'Halloween_

_*_

_* *  
_

La journée passa lentement. Le soir, nous nous rendîmes comme promis à la petite fête de Slughorn. Comme je le pensais, les Maraudeurs étaient là au grand complet avec Severus, Lily et d'autres élèves que je ne connaissais pas trop. Lily m'accueillit avec un grand sourire, tout comme Severus et Remus. Je leur fit la bise, même à Sirius et James, même à Pettigrew. C'était peut-être la première fois que je leur disais bonjour comme ça. Mais bon, je devrais sans doute m'y faire, nous étions amis après tout, et ce depuis que je connaissais Lucinda. Mais cependant, ce n'étais que maintenant que je commençais à bien m'entendre avec eux. Nous parlâmes un bon moment, un peu avec Slughorn, mais quand il partait, on se sentait plus tranquille et on osait se confier des choses qu'on n'aimait pas dire à ce professeur. A la fin de la fête, nous partîmes tous ensemble pour la tour Griffondor. Je dis au revoir à Severus avant, lui faisant un gros bisou sur la joue. Je partis ensuite avec mes amis. Je ne me couchai pas trop tard ce soir là. J'avais une boule au ventre. Peut-être que j'appréhendai le bal. Après tout, je n'avais jamais été à l'aise pour ce genre d'évènement. Et je ne savais pas vraiment danser. Lucinda me répétait toujours que du moment que le cavalier savait danser, ce n'était pas grave, que je n'aurais qu'à suivre. Je me sentis rassurée quand elle me le ressortit ce soir là. Je m'endormis, détendue.

Le lendemain, je me levai encore une fois en même temps que mon amie. Slughorn nous avait dit hier, à sa petite fête, que les cours avaient été annulé aujourd'hui. On se prépara et on sortit dans le parc prendre un peu l'air. Nous remontâmes ensuite dans la salle commune où les Maraudeurs discutaient avec gaieté, assis au même endroit qu'à l'accoutumé. Nous les rejoignîmes et discutâmes un peu avec eux. J'essuyai avec calme les idioties de Sirius à mon sujet et me retenais de lui répondre. Ça lui aurait fait trop plaisir. Puis, je leur dit que j'avais quelque chose à faire et je partis de la salle commune, seule. Je me rendis au bureau de mon père. Il m'y accueillit en souriant et me fit entrer. Nous parlâmes un bon moment. Au bout d'une heure ou deux, je sortis de son bureau et retournai à la salle commune où mes amis n'avaient pas bougé. Quand ce fut l'heure du repas, nous partîmes ensemble dans la grande salle et mangeâmes en écoutant les blagues des uns et les histoires des autre.

L'après-midi, je le passai avec Severus, consciente d'avoir privilégié les Maraudeurs ces derniers temps. Nous parlâmes tous les deux tranquillement, assis dans le parc. Je retrouvai ainsi le Severus que j'avais toujours connu. Un ami qui n'avais pas hésité à me parler malgré nos maisons respectives. Il était attentionné et gentil. Je finis tout de même par la quitter afin de retrouver Lucinda dans le dortoir pour décider des accessoires que nous métrions pour la soirée. Quand il fut huit heures, nous enfilâmes nos robes de soirées. La sienne était simple, d'un beau rouge vif faisant ressortir ses beaux cheveux clairs. Je les lui attachai en une couronne de tresse. Ma robe était noire. Les manches pendante commençait un peut plus bas que mes épaules et pendaient au niveau de mes poignets d'une couleur dégradé du noir au rouge sang. La robe était belle avec des déchirures faites au niveau de la poitrine dont on pouvait voir un tissu rouge sang à l'endroit de la déchirure. C'était parfait pour une soirée d'Halloween. J'attachais mes cheveux d'ébènes en un chignon dont de longues mèches s'échappaient en faisant de belles boucles. Nous descendîmes ensuite dans le hall. Lucinda n'avait aucun mal à marcher avec ses chaussures à talon haut. Seulement, moi, je n'y étais pas habitué. Il me fallut quelques minutes avant de réussir à faire quelques pas sans trembler. Mais en arrivant dans le hall, je maîtrisai parfaitement mes pas. En bas des escaliers se tenaient les Maraudeurs au grand complet. Ils se figèrent de surprise en nous voyant. Dans leur yeux se lisaient un grand étonnement mais aussi un grand plaisir de nous découvrir ainsi vêtues.

Arrivées en bas des escaliers, Lucinda pris le bas que Peter lui proposait et s'éloigna avec lui en me lançant un petit sourire gêné. Quand ils me fixèrent tous les trois, j'eu un petit sourire gêné de me présenter dans cette robe assez osée et plutôt moulante. Remus me proposa son bras que j'acceptai en posant ma main dessus. Il me conduisit dans la grande salle où les élèves étaient presque tous présents. Je me tournai vers la porte et vis Sirius apparaître avec une jolie fille qui devait appartenir à la maison Serdaigle. Elle avait de long cheveux d'un blond platine et lui arrivait au menton. Elle était très belle. Ça pour sûr, il avait du goût celui-là. Puis, James entra avec Lily au bras. J'eu le souffle coupé. Elle était éblouissante avec ses cheveux bruns-roux Attachés en un beaux chignon. Elle portait une longue robe violette moulant ses forme tel un fourreau, faisant ressortir le vert de ses yeux. Elle était vraiment belle. James, pour une fois, avait réussit à coiffer ses cheveux indisciplinés. Il était beau quand il faisait attention à son apparence. Sirius, lui, était pareil à lui-même. Seulement mieux habillé et ses longs cheveux sombres lui arrivant aux épaules, lisses, contrairement à d'habitude. D'habitudes, ils étaient souples faisant de grandes et belles vagues. Ses beaux yeux d'un bleu clair me scrutaient avec un sourire sincère accroché aux lèvres, ce qui m'étonna. C'était la première fois qu'il n'avait pas un air moqueur en me regardant. Légèrement troublée, de me tournai vers Remus. Il me sourit en croisant mon regard. Je lui rendis son sourire et scrutai le fond de la salle en face de moi. Severus s'y trouvait, accompagnée d'une Serpentard avec des longs cheveux noirs. Je la reconnus, c'était Bellatrix Black. Il discutait avec d'autres Serpentard : Lucius Malfoy accompagné de Narcissa Black, la cousine de Sirius, petite amie de Lucius et également sa fiancée, Goyle, Crabbe et d'autres que je ne connaissais pas. Je savais seulement que la plupart n'étaient pas nets. Goyle et Crabbe ainsi que Malfoy, par exemple, étaient des adeptes de Voldemort. Je crois même qu'ils étaient des Mangemorts. Bellatrix, je ne l'approchai jamais, tout le monde pensait qu'elle était folle. Et, selon moi, ils n'avaient pas tord. Quand Severus me vit, il me sourit et me fit un petit signe discret de la main. Je lui sourit et fit de même. Je regardai ensuite discrètement Sirius. Il ignorait royalement Malfoy ainsi que sa cousine. Pour lui, le sang-pur s'était n'importe quoi. Il se fichait bien de qui l'était ou non et si ses amis ne l'étaient pas, et bien s'était très bien comme ça aussi. C'était ça que je trouvais remarquable chez lui. Il s'était dressé seul contre toute sa famille jusqu'à la renier et s'enfuir. Il m'avait même dit qu'il avait été déshérité. A son ton et sa moue moqueuse, j'avais bien compris qu'il n'en avait complètement rien à faire. Mais je n'avais jamais osé lui demander plus de détail sur sa vie de peur de paraître indiscrète ou qu'il ne croit que je m'intéresse à lui.

Le bal commença et Remus m'invita à danser. J'acceptai, le laissant m'entraîner parmi tous les autres couples. Je ne savais pas danser, mais j'étais sûre que s'il me guidait, je serais capable de faire quelques pas. Je réussis à le suivre mieux que je ne l'imaginais et commençait à apprécier cette soirée. Quand la musique changea, je m'excusai et allai m'asseoir à côté de Lucinda. Je discutais avec elle tandis que nous regardions Lily tournoyer dans les bras de James. Ça alors ! Non seulement elle était belle, mais en plus elle dansait merveilleusement bien. Ils formaient un très beau couple qui n'avait rien à envier aux autres.

- Tu m'accordes cette danse ? me demanda une voix tandis qu'une main tendue vers moi apparut dans mon chant de vision.

Je levai la tête pour découvrir, à mon grand étonnement, Sirius. Il tendait la main, attendant ma réponse. Celle-ci ne tarda pas. Le regard plongé dans le sien, je plaçai ma main dans la sienne et le laissai m'entraîner dans une belle valse. J'étais surprise qu'il m'ait invité, mais tout de même heureuse, cela me donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait ne pas se moquer de moi pendant un moment. Un peu plus loin, Malfoy tournoyait avec Narcissa avec grâce. Sirius faisait bien attention à ne pas m'entraîner près d'eux. Je lui en fut très reconnaissante. Rien de pire pour gâcher une soirée que de discuter avec Malfoy, et je n'étais pas sûre que Sirius ne pense autrement. A la fin de la danse, il me raccompagna jusqu'au banc où Lucinda était assise avec Lily qui était toute essoufflée. Il faut dire que James ne lui avait laissé aucun répit. Severus, de l'autre côté de la salle discutait avec ses amis et Malfoy, qui venait de les rejoindre avec Narcissa à son bras. Même si je détestais Malfoy, je devais avouer qu'il était près à tout pour les beaux yeux de sa fiancée. Il l'aimait, c'était indéniable. Comme pour me le confirmer, ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse. Je détournai les yeux et me remis à parler avec les filles, les garçons étant partis nous chercher de quoi boire et quelques friandises. Les garçons revinrent quelques minutes plus tard en nous tendant des gobelets remplis de jus de citrouille. Nous les remerciâmes en prenant les gobelets et ils s'assirent avec nous, s'intégrant à notre discussion.

Quand l'orchestre entama un slow, une main se tendit vers moi. Surprise, je levai les yeux pour voir à qui appartenait cette main tendue. Je souris en découvrant Severus et plaçai automatiquement ma main dans la sienne. Il m'entraîna parmi les nombreux couples présents sur la piste et plaça ses mains sur mes hanches, me ramenant contre lui. Je plaçai mes mains sur ses épaules et appuyai ma tête contre sa joue, fermant les yeux.

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui, oui, ça va, répondis-je.

J'étais sans doute fatiguée. C'était la fin de la soirée et l'orchestre ne tarda pas à entamer la dernière danse. Un autre slow. Je me dirigeai vers Remus qui me sourit. Je lui pris les mains et le tirai jusqu'à ce qu'il me suive au milieu des autres couples. Après un brève moment de surprise, son visage s'illumina. Il m'amena contre lui et je remarquai pour la première fois les cicatrices sur son visage. J'étais si distraite que je ne les avais pas remarqués plus tôt. Mais je me gardai bien de lui poser des questions. Je n'étais pas censé savoir son secret. Malgré ces cicatrices, il était beau. Nous dansâmes collés l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à la dernière note. Je crus même voir du coin de l'œil James et Lily s'embrasser avec fougue. Ça me fit sourire. Ils avaient fini par se trouver ces deux là. Ça me réjouissait, évidemment. Un couple venait de se former ce soir. Nous rejoignîmes les autres à l'entrée de la salle et remontâmes jusqu'à la tour Griffondor. Les garçons allèrent se coucher en nous disant bonne nuit. James embrassa Lily et lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de suivre ses amis. Remus, lui, était resté à côté de moi et n'avait pas lâché ma taille. Les filles montèrent et j'allais les suivre quand il me retint par le bras.

- Arianna, m'interpella-t-il tout bas pour ne pas réveiller ceux qui dormaient.

- Oui ? répondis-je en me tournant vers lui.

- Il y a quelque chose à mon sujet dont je voudrais te parler. J'aurais dû le faire plutôt mais…

- Vraiment ? l'interrompis-je en feignant l'ignorance.

- Oui. Voilà, je suis un… Je suis un…

- Je sais, l'interrompis-je avec un petit sourire tendre.

- Quoi ? fit-il étonné.

- Je suis au courant, répondis-je avec ce même léger sourire.

- Tu es sûre que l'on parle de la même chose ?

- Si tu veux parler de la cause de tes absences les nuits de pleines lunes que tu vas passer avec tes amis dans la cabane hurlante, alors oui, effectivement, nous parlons de la même chose.

- Comment as-tu sus ? s'enquit-il de plus en plus étonné.

- Je suis la meilleure amie de ta sœur et sa confidente, murmurai-je en m'adossant au mur.

- C'est vrai, avoua-t-il après réflexion. Et ça ne t'effraie pas, reprit-il après quelques instant en s'approchant de moi et en s'appuyant au mur de ses coudes, de chaque côté de ma tête.

- Ta nature ne m'effraie pas, Remus. Au contraire, je me sens proche de toi… souris-je, énigmatique.

Je passai mes bras dans son dos, agrippant ses vêtements afin de me serrer contre lui et de poser ma tête contre son torse en fermant les yeux. Sur le coup, il fut surpris et tendu, paralysé. Puis, lentement, il referma ses bras sur moi et me caressa le dos. J'imaginai alors son visage détendu et ses yeux attendri avec des lèvres où un sourire tendre était accroché. Je sentis alors une de ses mains jouer avec une mèche de mes cheveux tombant de mon chignon, l'entortillant autour de ses doigts. J'ouvris les yeux et levai la tête afin de plonger mon regard turquoise dans ses yeux d'ambre liquide. Il resserra son étreinte et approche son visage du mien, lentement. Je sentis son souffle tiède sur mon visage, puis il dévia et alla coller ses lèvres au creux de mon oreille.

- Je t'aime… murmura-t-il.

Je frissonnai, pas de surprise, mais seulement à cause de son souffle. Je n'étais pas surprise. Je savais qu'il m'aimait depuis quelques semaines. Il recula un peu son visage à fin de me scruter. J'eu un petit sourire et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Il se pencha légèrement. Je l'attrapai par le col et le tirai vers moi. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes sans plus de manières. D'abord surpris, il se ressaisit et referma ses bras sur moi, me serrant contre lui tandis que je me mettais sur la pointe des pieds. De son torse, mes mains partirent dans son cou. J'ouvris la bouche lorsqu'il mordilla ma lèvre inférieure. Il m'embrassa avec fougue tandis que mes mains farfouillaient dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher plus de moi. Puis, commençant à manquer d'air, il brisa notre étreinte et me regarda avec des yeux infiniment tendres.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu accepte d'être ma petite amie ? s'enquit-il en caressant ma joue.

- Idiot, rigolai-je en l'attirant de nouveau à moi.

Après un long baiser, il me sourit et me souhaita une bonne nuit avant de monter se coucher dans le dortoir des garçons. Un sourire m'échappa lorsque je fus seule. Je montai à mon tour et entrai dans le dortoir des filles afin de me coucher. Je m'endormis dés que ma tête se posa sur l'oreiller.


	5. Un aveu déroutant

Note de l'auteur : Tous les personnages que vous ne reconnaissez pas m'appartiennent, les autres sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

*

* *

Chapitre 5

_Un aveu déroutant_

_*_

_* *  
_

Je me réveillai le lendemain en m'étirant. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi. Heureusement que nous étions samedi. Je vis les rideaux de mon lit s'ouvrir sur une Lucinda fraîche et de bonne humeur.

- Allez, debout là-dedans ! Habille-toi, et vite ! Il me semble avoir aperçu mon cher frère à la porte du dortoir.

- Ah bon ? m'exclamai-je, bondissant de mon lit et écartant les rideaux plus largement pour ne pas bousculer mon amie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? demandai-je tout en m'habillant.

- Bonne question, je te le demande, me retourna-t-elle.

- Tu m'aides vachement Lulu, marmonnai-je tout en attachant mes cheveux à l'arrache.

Je m'apprêtai à sortir quand Lucinda m'interpella.

- Tes chaussures ! dit-elle en pointant mes pieds… nus.

Je me frappai le front et revins sur mes pas. J'enfilai mes bottines à talons qui allaient à merveille avec mon pantalon en jean et mon corset. J'enfilai également un gilet afin de ne pas geler sur place. Je descendis ensuite les escaliers et passai la porte pour voir, en effet, que Remus m'attendait. J'allai me serrer contre lui en passant mes bras dans son dos et en m'accrochant à sa veste. Il me serra contre lui et enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Avec mes bottines, j'étais un peu plus grande, mais je ne lui arrivais qu'à peine à la hauteur de son nez. Je ne faisais qu'un mètre soixante-dix. Je n'étais pas petite pour une fille, mais il était déjà grand pour un homme. Peut-être un mètre quatre-vingt trois. Nous relevâmes la tête simultanément et il s'écarta quasi-imperceptiblement.

- Alors, bien dormi ? me demanda-t-il, un sourire de bien-être sur le visage.

- Oui, et toi ?

- Après une soirée comme celle d'hier je n'ai pu que dormir comme un loir !

- J'imagine bien la scène, répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

- Je crois que mon ami Patmol déteint un peu trop sur toi, déplora-t-il en soupirant dramatiquement.

- Y a rien de mal à ça, intervint la voix de ce dernier derrière nous.

Nous sursautâmes et nous écartâmes un peu. Je me sentis rougir car mes joues étaient parcourues de quelques petites bouffées de chaleurs. Sirius éclata d'un rire chaud qui nous fit sourire tous deux.

- A ce que je vois vous vous êtes décidés ! s'exclama le plaisantin avec un sourire moqueur.

- J'aurai été au courant plus tôt, je me serais dépêché, s'exclama mon petit ami un sourire chaleureux.

- Dis donc vous deux ! Ça vous dérange pas de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? demandai-je, bras croisés sur la poitrine et légèrement agacée.

Sirius ébouriffa mes cheveux et Remus frotta mon bras affectueusement.

- Je suis pas un chien, moi ! grondai-je en dégageant ma tête.

- Ma chère petite, tu restes une enfant, rigola-t-il.

- Tu en es un autre, répliquai-je avec répartie.

- Bon, c'est fini ? On a tous faim, nous interrompit Remus dans nos chamailleries.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, son ventre et celui de Sirius gargouillèrent. Je les regardai l'un après l'autre avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de lâcher un soupir.

- Bande de ventres sur pattes, soupirai-je en commençant à marcher vers le portrait pour sortir de la salle commune.

- Hey, mais attends-nous ! s'exclamèrent les deux amis en me rattrapant au bout de quelques minutes sans réagir.

Nous mangeâmes tous ensemble à la table Griffondor. Lucinda était juste en face de moi comme pour prolonger mon supplice aux côtés de Sirius. Je grimaçai de désespoir, ce qui la fit rire, bien évidemment. Lily me regarda avec un regard compatissant puis me sourit. James, à côté d'elle, n'avait pas lâché sa main. Ça me fit sourire évidemment. C'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait un couple se former. Et encore moins ce couple si improbable, étant donné qu'elle n'avait cessé de le haïr depuis son premier jour à Poudlard et même depuis leur rencontre dans le Poudlard express. Mais bon, la haine cache souvent de l'amour. J'avalais de travers, dans ce cas, il fallait tout de suite que j'arrête de haïr Malfoy ! Fort heureusement, je ne haïssais plus Sirius… enfin, je crois. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, il rigolait avec Peter qui était juste en face de lui. Remus posa sa main sur la mienne et je tournai la tête vers lui, lui offrant un sourire tendre.

- Il faut que je passe chez Slughorn dans l'après-midi, me fit-il avec un regard entendu.

- Oh, d'accord, fis-je en comprenant où il voulait en venir. Moi il faut que je parle un peu à Severus…

- Servillus ? s'étonna Sirius qui avait encore écouté notre conversation qui ne lui était pas du tout adressée.

- Severus ! Espèce de salle cabot ! rétorquai-je.

- Rolala, tu peux pas plaisanter deux minutes ? bouda Sirius.

- Non, pas sur ce genre de chose ! répliquai-je en reportant mon attention sur mon assiette.

Quand on sortit de la grande salle, nous nous séparâmes. Lily et James partirent en amoureux, Remus, Sirius, Peter et Lucinda partirent s'occuper de certaines choses et je me retrouvai seule afin d'aller voir Severus. Remus m'embrassa furtivement avant de suivre ses amis. Lucinda eut un petit sourire amusé devant ma soudaine féminité. Je l'ignorai mais ne pu m'empêcher de lui sourire. Puis, j'allai retrouver Severus dans le parc. Il révisait tranquillement. Quand il me vit, il ferma son bouquin et je m'assis à ses côtés.

- Hey, mais c'est ton livre de potion ? demandai-je en désignant le bouquin qu'il venait de ranger.

- Oui, j'y ai fait quelques marques, dit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

- Des marques portant le nom de « Prince de sang mêlé » ? lui demandai-je à l'oreille.

- Je ne peux rien te cacher, soupira-t-il.

- Eh non ! Tu pourras m'aider ? J'ai quelques difficultés en potion, lui demandai-je.

- D'accord, sans problème.

- Merci, fis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je suis sûre que plus tard, tu seras un prof de potion, dis-je sur le ton de la conversation.

- Peut-être, c'est pas mon but, marmonna-t-il soudain distant.

- Bah, le temps nous le dira, souris-je. En attendant, je veux pas que notre amitié se fissure, alors je reste le plus longtemps possible avec toi, dis-je sincèrement.

- Nana, tu es trop gentille, soupira Severus.

- A bon ? Pourquoi ? m'étonnai-je.

- Tu prends soin de moi, tu t'inquiète pour moi… tu es quelqu'un de génial, avoua-t-il sincèrement.

- Merci, murmurai-je en rougissant légèrement.

- C'est moi qui te fais rougir ? se moqua-t-il.

- Pas du tout, marmonnai-je en détournant la tête.

- Si, si, tu rougis ! rigola-t-il.

- J'aime pas trop les compliments, j'y suis pas habituée… avouai-je.

- Oh… bah tant pis pour toi, rigola-t-il en me donnant une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Nous restâmes encore un moment ensemble avant de nous séparer. Je remontai alors dans la tour Griffondor et y retrouvai mes amis, comme toujours, assis dans notre coin favori. Je me dirigeai vers eux et m'appuyai contre le dossier du fauteuil où Sirius était assis.

- Je vous ai pas trop manqué ? demandai-je en souriant.

- Comment tu pourrais nous manquer, je n'ai même pas remarqué ton absence ? fit Sirius en se grattant la tête les sourcils froncés.

- En tout cas, t'auras du mal à oublier tes chères puces qui logent dans tes cheveux, rétorquai-je en allant m'asseoir sur les genoux de Remus.

- Bien envoyé, répondit simplement Sirius, de bonne foi.

- Merci, dis-je en posant ma tête sur l'épaule de mon petit ami.

Nous parlâmes tous ensembles, sauf Lily et James qui étaient trop occupés dans leurs échanges buccaux pour prêter attention à nous. Lucinda, elle, semblait légèrement maussade. Je quittai alors les genoux de mon amoureux en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres, puis allai prendre le bras de mon amie, la tirai afin qu'elle se lève et l'emmenai avec moi dans notre dortoir où nous serions tranquilles. Je refermai la porte derrière nous et m'assurai que personne ne traîna par là. Je sortis alors ma baguette et dis distinctement :

- Assurdiato !

Puis je la rangeai dans ma poche et entraînai Lucinda sur son lit. Elle s'y assit et je l'imitai, prenant une position tailleur.

- Alors, dis-moi ce que tu as, demandai-je au bout d'un certain temps.

- Eh bien… hésita-t-elle.

- Aller, crache le morceau ! Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, dis-je en posant amicalement ma main sur la sienne.

- D'accord, se décida-t-elle enfin en me lançant un faible sourire. Tu sais, je t'avais dit il y a pas si longtemps que ça, que j'étais amoureuse d'un garçon depuis des années, peut-être trois ou quatre ans, commença-t-elle.

- Oui, et ? l'encourageai-je.

- Eh bien, j'avais l'espoir qu'il le remarquerait et qu'il ferait le premier pas, mais il ne s'intéresse pas à moi, murmura-t-elle.

- Eh bien… il n'a peut-être pas remarqué les signes que tu lui envoies, avançai-je.

- Non, il ne s'intéresse pas à moi, déplora-t-elle en secouant la tête. Il en aime une autre.

- Attend, c'est qui ce mec ? l'interrogeai-je.

- Sirius… chuchota-t-elle après un long, très long, silence.

- Quoi ?! m'exclamai-je complètement étonnée. Mais c'est un idiot !

- Mais j'y peux rien…

- Et comment sais-tu qu'il en aime une autre ? demandai-je.

- Eh bien… il suffit de voir comment il la regarde quand elle ne fait pas attention à lui.

- Qui ça « elle » ?

- Toi… chuchota-t-elle tout bas.

- M-moi ? m'étonnai-je, la voix dérapant dans les aigus.

- Oui, quand tu ne le vois pas, il te regarde avec un air tendre et passionné. Il t'a dans la peau depuis longtemps tu sais, avoua-t-elle.

- Arrête de dire des conneries, marmonnai-je en me disant que ça ne me plaisait pas du tout qu'il ressentisse quoi que ce soit de plus qu'une simple amitié pour moi.

- Si, je te jure, confirma-t-elle. Ce regard là, je l'ai déjà remarqué il y a deux ans, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Bon, changeons de sujet, laisse tomber, c'est un coureur, il ne te mérite pas, conclus-je.

Elle acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. J'annulai le sort et nous retournâmes vers nos amis. J'étais un peu angoissée à l'idée de savoir que Sirius… Non, c'était pas possible. Elle a mal analysé son regard. Sirius veux juste être mon ami, d'ailleurs, plus ça allait, plus on s'entendait comme de vrais amis. Peut-être finirions-nous meilleurs amis avant la fin de l'année…


	6. Une nuit de pleine lune

N.A : Désolée pour le big retard ! Je vous promets de me rattraper !

Chapitre 6

Une nuit de pleine lune

Quand l'heure du repas arriva, nous descendîmes tous dans la grande salle. Nous mangeâmes tout en discutant. La conversation était animée. Mais au bout d'une demi-heure, les maraudeurs quittèrent la table. Remus m'embrassa tendrement avant de partir. Sirius me fit un clin d'œil amusant et ils partirent tous les quatre. Lily, Lucinda et moi restâmes toutes les trois. Mais cela ne nous empêcha pas de continuer à discuter. Mais au bout d'un moment, la curiosité me tailladait. J'avais envie d'aller retrouver les maraudeurs afin de savoir comment ils s'occupaient toute la nuit. Lucinda devait être dans le même cas que moi car, quand je croisai son regard implorant, nous quittâmes la table et nous mîmes en direction du saule-cogneur. Après l'avoir immobilisé, nous passâmes dans le passage situé sous son tronc et marchâmes en silence dans le noir.

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? me demanda tout de même Lucinda.

- Écoute, je m'ennuie à mourir, je n'ai aucune idée du danger dans lequel on s'est fourrées et, honnêtement, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire, conclus-je.

- Ok, c'est bien résumé, approuva Lucinda.

On s'arrêta de marcher et on se regarda. On pouffa légèrement de rire avant de reprendre notre chemin. Nous finîmes par arriver dans la cabane hurlante. La lune n'était pas encore levée. Mais elle n'allait pas tarder. Nous montâmes les escaliers et écoutâmes à la porte.

- Ah nan ! C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama une voix. T'as des cartes dans ta manche ou quoi ?

- Non mon chère Peter, on appelle ça le bluff, répondit une autre voix enjouée.

- Il triche, c'est pas possible ! reprit Peter.

- Non, il a raison, son jeu était merdique, regardez. Il a simplement bluffé, prouva une troisième voix.

Je reconnus instantanément la voix de Remus. Puis, Lucinda n'y teint plus. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce. Les quatre amis nous regardèrent complètement étonnés de nous voir ici, puis se regardèrent.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? demanda Sirius.

- On s'ennuyait, on a décidé de venir vous tenir compagnie, répondis-je en venant m'asseoir sur un canapé poussiéreux.

Il soupirèrent mais ne répliquèrent pas. Ils jouaient au poker. Vu le tas de pièce amassé près de Sirius, j'en déduisis qu'il gagnait. Il devait être un sacré bon baratineur celui-là. Ce qui ne m'étonna pas du tout. Je l'avais toujours vu comme tel. Puis, l'astre de la nuit commença à faire son apparition. Sirius me prit la main et m'entraîna loin de Remus qui, avec un regard d'excuse, me fixa. Puis, il reporta son attention sur la lune. La transformation commença. Il hurlait, sans doute de douleur, je ne me rendais pas compte du point auquel la mutation devait être douloureuse. Sirius m'emprisonna dans ses bras et tourna le dos à son ami, m'empêchant de voir la scène. Ma tête était enfouie dans l'épaule de cet homme que je trouvais si aberrant par moments, mais je dû reconnaître qu'à ce moment, il me protégeait. Il se mettait entre moi et le danger tout comme Peter le faisait avec Lucinda. Je me sentais étrangement bien, mais une larme m'échappa. Pauvre Remus, il devait souffrir et je ne lui étais d'aucune utilité… Quand la mutation fut achevée, je risquai un regard dans sa direction sans pour autant quitter la protection des bras de Sirius.

- Tout ira bien, m'assura-t-il. Il a prit sa potion tout à l'heure. Tu es en sécurité…

- Je n'ai pas peur pour moi, j'ai mal pour lui… murmurai-je en détaillant le Loup-garou qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

Il finit par aller se coucher dans un coin de la pièce. Sirius se détendit et ses muscles se décontractèrent. Alors, seulement, il me lâcha et s'éloigna de moi. Avec un sourire taquin, il se changea sous mes yeux en un magnifique chien au pelage sombre, comme ses cheveux. C'était peut-être d'ailleurs parce que ses cheveux étaient noirs que son pelage était de cette couleur également. Il alla s'allonger près de son ami. Les deux autres amis se changèrent et firent de même. Lucinda et moi nous regardâmes. On faisait quoi nous, maintenant ? Je m'approchai un peu d'eux et leur soufflai quelques mots.

- On va vous laisser, à demain…

Sirius reprit son apparence d'homme et se dirigea vers nous. Il nous souhaita bonne nuit de la part de tous et nous embrassa sur la joue. Puis il retourna auprès de ses amis, sous sa forme de chien. Légèrement rougissante, Lucinda se précipita hors de la pièce. Je levai les yeux au ciel et la suivis. Moi aussi, j'avais senti mes joues se colorer légèrement. Bref, nous reprîmes le passage souterrain et ressortîmes à la base du saule cogneur. Nous nous dirigeâmes alors discrètement vers le château et prîmes bien garde de ne pas nous faire pincer. On avait dépassé l'heure du couvre feu depuis plus d'une heure. Nous nous hâtâmes dans les couloirs ainsi que dans les escaliers afin d'arriver le plus vite possible dans notre salle commune. Les quelques élèves encore debout ne firent pas attention à nous. Ils étaient soit en train de lire au coin du feu, soit en train de jouer aux cartes ou aux échecs entre eux.

Nous montâmes nous coucher et je fus heureuse que demain soit dimanche. Car j'étais totalement vidée. Lucinda était préfet depuis la cinquième année à Poudlard. J'étais contente pour elle. Mais je me demandais cependant si ce n'était pas de famille. Puisque Remus était préfet également. En ce qui concernait les préfets en chefs… il s'agissait de Lily Evans et de… cet imbécile de Malfoy. Malheureusement pour Lily. Peut-être que l'année prochaine, je serais préfet en chef moi aussi. J'eus un sourire en me frappant le front pour être aussi idiote. Je m'endormis dés que ma tête eut touché l'oreiller. Normal, nous avions eut une journée assez soutenue. Enfin, moi en particulier.

[...]

Je regardai tranquillement le ciel gris par la fenêtre de la salle commune. Remus était épuisé et dormait à côté de moi, la tête sur mon épaule. Je trouvai ça vraiment attendrissant. James et Lily ne s'étaient pas montrés de la journée. Sans doutes partageaient-ils quelques moments « intimes » pendant que nous nous ennuyions dans la salle commune, comme la plupart des dimanches. J'avais demandé à Sirius ce qu'il s'était passé la veille après notre départ à Lucinda et moi. Il nous avait alors dit qu'il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose. Ils étaient restés dans le coin de la cabane tous ensemble à tenir compagnie à Remus. Ça me rassurait qu'il ait ses amis pour lui tenir compagnie. Au moins, il n'était pas seul et ne se sentait pas abandonné. A ce moment là, Sirius regardait lui aussi le ciel, appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Remus bougea légèrement et je le serrai dans mes bras. Il semblait si vulnérable dans ses moments là. Je lui caressai tendrement la joue, remettant quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Je crus voir du coin de l'œil, Sirius sourire tout en reportant son regard sur l'extérieur. Remus finit par se réveiller. Je lui souris tendrement en caressant amoureusement son visage. Il ferma les yeux en savourant cette caresse. Il se pencha ensuite sur moi et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec douceur et amour. Il prolongea le baiser, passant sa main dans mes cheveux tandis que je plaquai les miennes sur son torse. Il mit fin à cet échange avec un petit sourire amusé et se leva.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer Moony, murmura Sirius en voyant les cernes sous ses yeux.

- Ça va Paddy, t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis solide, sourit mon amour.

- Je suis de l'avis de Sirius, moi, intervins-je en venant glisser ma main et entrelacer mes doigts avec ceux de mon petit ami.

- Bon, puisque c'est toi qui l'exige, s'esclaffa-t-il. Je vais t'obéir, murmura-t-il à mon oreille avant de monter se coucher après un dernier baiser.

Sirius m'observa un moment avec ce regard que je n'arrivais toujours pas à décrypter.

- Quoi ? demandai-je.

- Non rien, sourit Sirius en détournant la tête tout en retenant un petit rire.

- Sirius, vas-tu t'expliquer oui ? m'énervai-je.

- Mais non, c'est rien, je pensais juste à quelque chose, dit-il en reprenant soudain un air pensif, soucieux, ailleurs, tout en reportant son regard sur le ciel recouvert de nuages d'un gris soutenu.

La pluie arrivait. Ce n'était pas une simple petite pluie, mais il pleuvait des cordes. Je n'aurais pas aimé me retrouver dehors à ce moment moi. Sirius mordillai son ongle de pouce de plus en plus soucieux.

- Sirius ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demandai-je, espérant lui faire cracher le morceau.

Pas de réponse. Bon, j'allais devoir insister. Je me levai et le rejoignis près de la fenêtre sous les yeux attentifs de Lulu. Je regardai dehors, à son instar et reportai ensuite mon regard sur lui.

- Sirius, va-t-il falloir que je te menace pour savoir ce qui te tracasse ? m'énervai-je.

- Toi ? Me menacer ? s'enquit-il en levant un sourcil.

- Sirius Orion Blak ! Vas-tu me dire se qui te tracasse ? explosai-je.

- Je ne préfèrerai pas… chuchota-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour moi.

- Ça me concerne ?

- Indirectement, peut-être, marmonna-t-il en se fermant automatiquement.

Je soupirai d'ennui. Comment voulait-il que je l'aide s'il ne se confiait pas. Ça sert à quoi les amis ? A faire joli ? Légèrement vexée qu'il ne veuille pas me dire ce qu'il avait, je retournai m'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Puis, je m'allongeai et fermai les yeux. J'étais fatiguée. Je dû m'endormir car Remus me réveilla pour aller déjeuner avec les autres.

Nous descendîmes donc main dans la main dans la grande salle et allâmes rejoindre les autres à table.

- Ah, la belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée ! me taquina Sirius, fidèle à lui même.

Je perdis automatiquement toute affection, même amicale pour lui et le fusillai du regard.

- Sale cabot stupide, marmonnai-je dans ma barbe.

- Hey, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Rien, comme toujours, tu parles pour ne rien dire ! rétorquai-je en m'asseyant à côté de Remus et, pour mon plus grand désespoir, de Sirius.

A cette réplique, tous pouffèrent et Sirius, vexé, bougonna dans son coin en piquant des morceaux de nuggets dans son assiette. Remus me lança un petit regard de reproche que j'ignorai. Sirius savait très bien qu'il ne fallait jamais me chercher lorsque je venais de me réveiller car on me trouvait très vite. Pour ma part, il l'avait mérité et, Lucinda et Lily ne pouvaient s'empêcher de pouffer tout bas la tête penchée sur leurs assiettes. Sirius ne bouda pas longtemps. Il reprend vite du poil de la bête celui-là ! Il amusa évidemment la galerie pendant tout le repas sous le regard désabusé de Remus qui croyait bel et bien se retrouver parmi des gamins. Je plaçai gentiment ma main dans la sienne et il tourna son regard vers moi. Il me sourit avec un léger voile de tendresse et se pencha pour m'embrasser.

- Hum… Je voudrais pas vous vexer les tourtereaux, mais y a d'autres endroits pour ça, intervint Sirius.

- La ferme ! rétorquâmes-nous à l'unisson.

- Sale clebs, ajoutai-je tout bas avant d'aller chercher un deuxième baiser sur les lèvres de mon amant.

Sirius se leva et partit sans un mot. Nous nous regardâmes étonnés, puis Remus sembla comprendre. Une lueur de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. Il se leva à son tour mais je le retins par le bras avant qu'il n'ait fait un pas.

- Où vas-tu ? demandai-je légèrement étonnée.

- Je vais le voir, dit-il simplement.

- Tu sais ce qu'il a ? m'enquis-je, espérant que, si Sirius n'avait pas voulu me le dire, Remus me le dirait peut-être.

- Oui, souffla-t-il.

- Dis-moi, suppliai-je.

- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même avant de libérer son bras d'un geste qu'il voulut sans doute tendre, mais qui fut brusque, et se lança sur les pas de son ami.

Je restai figée. Je pensais qu'entre lui et moi, il n'y aurait jamais plus de secrets… Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas ce qu'il envisageait. Je regardai Lucinda qui eut un regard de compassion pour moi, n'en pouvant plus, je quittai la table à mon tour, allant me réfugier dans les cachots, sur un banc, où je laissai couler mes larmes. J'entendis des rires, puis des pas se rapprocher. Je fus prise de panique. Pourquoi étais-je venue pleurer là ? De cette façon j'étais à la merci des Serpentards qui rôdaient toujours dans les parages. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais choisis cette endroit, ça avait été naturel, sans réfléchir j'avais foncé. Je vis apparaître à l'angle du mur, deux personnes. Malheureusement il fallait que ce soit Malfoy !... et Severus. Quand je croisai le regard de mon meilleur ami, il se précipita vers moi ignorant les railleries de son meilleur ami. Il me prit la main et m'entraîna dans un cachot vide où personne ne risquait de passer, du moins pour l'instant.

- Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe Nana ? chuchota-t-il doucement en me serrant dans ses bras.

La tête enfouie dans son épaule, je m'accrochai à lui désespérément, comme une noyée. Je sentis sa main me caresser les cheveux que j'avais laissés libres cette fois. D'ailleurs, ils étaient emmêlés maintenant et j'allais sans doute avoir un mal de chien à les démêler. J'eus un autre accès de sanglots avec le mot « chien » qui me refaisait penser à Sirius et par la même occasion, à Rémus. Severus ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se contenta de me serrer contre lui, attendant que ça se passe. Quand mes mains se desserrèrent de sa cape de sorcier, il dut sentir que le plus gros était passé. Il m'écarta lentement de lui et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Nana ? me demanda-t-il gentiment en caressant ma joue et en enlevant une dernière larme qui y roulait de son pouce.

- Rien, c'est juste que… je croyais qu'il n'y aurait plus rien entre Remus et moi, plus de secret plus de retenue, mais lui, apparemment, il ne pense pas de cette manière, je me sens écartée de tout, de lui, de son cœur… fis-je entre quelques soubresauts de sanglots incontrôlés.

- Chut… chuchota-t-il en m'amenant de nouveau contre lui. Chut, je suis là, ça va aller…

J'enfouis de nouveau mon visage dans son épaule et resserrai mes doigts autour du tissu, dans son dos. Il le sentit, évidemment, puisqu'il resserra son étreinte en me berçant gentiment.

- Tu sais, c'est normal qu'il ne te confie pas tout pour le moment, ça viendra avec le temps, et bientôt, vous n'aurez plus de secrets l'un pour l'autre, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille avant de m'éloigner de lui et de m'embrasser sur le front. Je dois y aller, va le voir, il doit sans doute s'inquiéter de ne plus te voir parmi tes amis, dit-il avec un sourire triste avant de s'éloigner à grand pas vers sa salle commune.

Je souris et me dirigeai vers la grande salle, ils étaient en train de sortir. Lucinda avait pris mes affaires et se dirigea vers moi. Remus la devança et vint me serrer dans ses bras. Je soupirai de soulagement et passai mes bras dans son dos, m'accrochant à sa robe de sorcier.

- T'étais passée où ? demanda-t-il le visage enfouit dans mon cou. Lucinda m'a dit que t'étais partie d'un coup sans un mot, continua-t-il.

- C'est rien... murmurai-je, blottie contre lui.

Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes tandis que les autres s'étaient éclipsés pour nous laisser seuls. Les élèves qui sortaient de la grande salle ou encore qui circulaient dans le hall ne nous prêtèrent pas la moindre attention. Ce qui me soulagea, personne ne viendrait nous ennuyer.

- Je peux te parler ? m'enquis-je alors en m'écartant légèrement de lui afin de scruter son visage.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il. A quel sujet ?

- Viens.

Je pris sa main, entrelaçant nos doigts par la même occasion. Nous montâmes au septième étage afin d'aller dans la salle sur demande. Je vis son regard se poser sur moi et ses joues prendre une légère teinte rosée. Y a pas de quoi se mettre dans cet état, on va juste discuter ! Que lui passait-il encore par la tête à celui-là ? Nous finîmes par entrer dans la salle sur demande. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque j'y découvris un lit ! Plus loin, une table supportant un plateau avec deux tasses de thé et quelques gâteau nous disait bonjour. Ça, c'était ce que j'avais demander. En revanche, pour le lit... Je me tournai vers Remus avec un regard accusateur.

- Pourquoi un lit au juste ? demandai-je avec une petite note de sarcasme.

- Euh... fit-il embarrassé.

- Alors ? insistai-je avec mon regard turquoise.

- Bon... le thé va refroidir, changea-t-il de sujet en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Je soupirai en secouant la tête. Ce geste désinvolte me rappela un peu Sirius. D'ailleurs, je me fis violence pour le bannir de mes pensées. Mais apparemment, il était plus résistant que je le croyais. J'allai m'asseoir à côté de Remus et pris ma tasse de thé, à son instar.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? s'enquit-il ensuite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Sirius ? demandai-je après une longue inspiration en me tournant vers mon petit-ami.

- Ça te regarde pas ! répondit-il un peu trop durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Comment ça « ça me regarde pas » ! Il est aussi mon ami ! protestai-je énervée.

- Et il est mon meilleur ami, Arianna, dit-il en se calmant. Je ne peux pas le trahir, il m'a demandé de ne rien dire.

- A personne ? m'enquis-je.

Il souffla sans pour autant me répondre. La réponse semblait évidente. Sirius ne voulait pas que JE sois au courant. Je fixai un moment Remus qui se contenta de siroter son thé. Je fis de même, mais je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de mes questions. Je n'y teins plus.

- Ça me concerne ?

- De ?

- Le problème de Sirius, ça me concerne ? repris-je.

- Oh, vas-tu arrêter avec ça ? s'emporta-t-il.

- Mais je... commençai-je.

- Écoute, tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber.

- Donc, ça me concerne, conjecturai-je.

Pas de réponse. J'avais visé juste. S'il ne voulait pas me répondre, c'est que ça me concernait. J'approchai de mon but. Mais je savais très bien que Remus ne voudrait jamais parler. Je n'avais plus qu'à tenter de deviner.

- Mais si ça me concerne, tu dois me le dire, repris-je.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas te le dire ! rétorqua-t-il en reposant sa tasse vide sur la table basse.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? m'écriai-je à bout de patience.

- Rien ! Ou trop peu ! lâcha-t-il.

- Comment ça ? fis-je surprise.

- Ne me parle plus de ça Arianna, je ne te dirais rien, dit-il en reposant son regard franc sur moi.

- Dans ce cas, tu m'excuseras, mais je n'ai plus rien à faire ici ! dis-je d'un ton glacial en me levant et en quittant la salle sur demande sans me retourner.

Je ne me retournai même pas lorsqu'il m'appela. Et puis quoi encore. Qu'il s'excuse d'abord, qu'il me fasse confiance. Après j'envisagerai de me retourner. Que pouvais-je bien faire pour me changer les idées un dimanche en fin d'après midi ? Rien, je décidai donc de remonter dans la tour Gryffondor. La Grosse Dame remarqua mon air torturé et me demanda gentiment ce que j'avais. Je ne lui répondis que par un vague sourire forcé et donnai le mot de passe. Je m'engouffrait dans la salle commune dés que le passage fut dégagé.

Je sentais les regards des élèves sur moi. Je décidai de ne pas y prêter attention. Quelque chose agrippa ma robe, je me retournai et, voyant que ce n'était pas quelque chose mais Lucinda, je lançai un regard noir.

- Quoi ? demandai-je ma patience étant légèrement à bout.

- T'as les yeux rouges, me dit-elle.

- Bravo Sherlock, t'as d'viné ça comment, en r'gardant tes ongles ?

- Oh, c'est bon !

- Bah non c'est pas bon ! J'viens de me faire plaquer par ton putain de frère, du moins ça va pas tarder, à cause de son putain de meilleur ami et j'ai eu la putain de mauvaise idée de tomber amoureuse de lui ! Alors non ! Ça va pas, et vous arrêtez de me fixer avec vos putain d'yeux qui crient « Oh ! La pauvre ! », explosai-je en fusillant du regard tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la salle commune.

- Hé, du calme ! Quand tu dis « lui », tu parles de mon frère ou de son « putain de meilleur ami ».

- De ton frère... dis-je en montant dans le dortoir sans aucune autre explication.

Je me jetai sur mon lit et recommençai à pleurer. Pourquoi ça m'arrivait à moi ? Je hais les hommes, ils sont fourbes et malintentionnés ! Et quel putain de secret Sirius cachait-il pour que... qu'il ne veuille pas m'en parler ?

Quelques commentaires ne seraient pas de refus ! =)


	7. Première chute de neige

Chapitre 7

« Première chute de neige, ou comment irriter un faucon »

Elle se réveille comme tout les matins. Son chat dort encore au pied de son lit, lui servant de bouillottes, réchauffant ses pieds durant les nuits d'Automne qui allaient bientôt devenir des nuits d'Hiver. L'Hiver. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment cette saison là. Elle préférait l'Automne, la saison où les feuilles prennent diverses couleurs allant du marron au rouge en passant par le jaune et l'orange. Elle aimait également le Printemps, saison où les fleurs montrent leurs beaux pétales. Elle l'appelait, la saison de la vie. Car toute la nature semblait revivre par cette saison. Après quelques minutes, un coussins trouve le chemin jusqu'à son visage. Elle se redresse d'un bond.

Lucinda ! s'écrit-elle.

Pour te servir ! ricana son amie.

Arianna soupira et se leva. Elle ne perd rien pour attendre, pensa-t-elle tout en partant prendre sa douche en sa compagnie. Dés qu'elles furent entrée dans les douches elles laissèrent leurs chemises de nuit et leurs robes de chambre à l'entrée et allèrent se prélasser un peu sous l'eau chaude. Mais elles ne perdirent pas trop de temps, elles ne voulaient pas risquer un retard au cours de potion qu'elles partageaient, comme toujours, avec les Serpentards ! Lucinda et Arianna n'avaient aucune animosité pour cette maison, mais pourtant, elle ne se sentaient pas à l'aise avec eux. Sauf avec Severus, mais c'était une exception. Lucinda n'était pas une sang pure et Arianna, elle, était une née moldue, donc pour ces élèves qui ne juraient pour la plupart que par la pureté du sang, elle était une abomination. Une erreur de la nature, un insecte qu'il ne valait mieux pas connaître. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas outre mesure. Elle était peut-être née moldue, mais elle avait été adoptée par le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, Albus Dumbledor. Et pour elle, il était son père. Il était son seul parent. Elles retournèrent dans le dortoir et s'habillèrent en vitesse avant de prendre leurs affaires et de se précipiter hors de leur salle commune. Elles étaient en retard ! Elles coururent dans les couloirs et dans les escaliers pour arriver dans les cachots. Elles ouvrirent la porte et furent fusillées du regard par tous les élèves.

Dépêchez-vous mesdemoiselles ! lança Slughorn qui ne pouvait pas faire autrement que sourire devant la fille de son collègue, ce que personne à part quelques uns des professeurs et le directeur ne savait.

Désolées, murmurèrent-elles en allant s'asseoir dans le fond de la classe où deux places restaient vacantes.

Le cours passa lentement, comme un supplice que l'on prend plaisir à faire durer. Quand le cours se termina, elles étaient les premières dehors. Les cachots étaient bruyants, des élèves partaient d'autres arrivaient. Elles se hâtèrent dans les escaliers afin d'arriver à l'heure à leur cours de métamorphose.

Je n'ai rien compris au cours de potion, soupira Lucinda sur le chemin.

Moi non plus, je demanderai à Severus de nous expliquer, fit Arianna.

Puis la conversation en resta là. Lucinda brulait d'envie de lui demander ce qu'il s'était réellement passé entre elle et son frère mais elle n'osait pas. De son côté, Arianna ne voulait surtout pas en parler, elle aurait préféré une heure de supplice avec Rusard plutôt que d'en parler. C'était encore assez douloureux et elle n'avait pas encore eut le temps de reparler à Lupin. Elle n'avait cessé de l'éviter. Pourtant, elle savait bien qu'au déjeuner, elle ne pourrait pas s'esquiver et elle serait obligée de lui parler. Elles entrèrent dans la salle de métamorphose et allèrent s'asseoir au premier rang. Lucinda se débrouillait plutôt bien en métamorphose et Arianna excellait dans cet art puisque son père l'avait bien entraîné. Peut-être même trop, ce qu'il ignorait sans doute.

[,,,]

Au premier étage, pendant ce temps, un groupe d'élève de septième année suivent leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Enfin... suivre n'est peut-être pas le mot juste. Ils étaient présent peut-être de corps, mais où était leur esprit ? Ailleurs... Lupin ne repensait qu'à sa dispute avec Arianna. Avaient-ils encore une chance infime de se rabibocher et de rester ensemble ? A côté de lui, James ne cessait de fixer Lily Evans du regard, qui elle, était bien trop concentrée sur le cours pour faire attention à son petit ami. A la gauche de Lupin, Sirius songeait à autre chose. Un visage lui revenait en tête à chaque minute. Et dés qu'il réussissait à s'en débarrasser, ce dernier revenait à la charge. Pour ne plus y penser, il chercha une distraction. Il regarda un peu dans toute la salle, puis son regard se focalisa sur quelqu'un. Il eut un sourire sournois avant de prendre discrètement sa baguette et de murmurer une incantation en l'accompagnant d'un petit mouvement gracieux. Severus ne se rendit alors pas compte qu'un bout de sa robe venait de prendre feu.

AU FEU ! s'exclamèrent les autres Serpentards entourant Severus.

Un remue-ménage bouleversa le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. James tapota l'épaule de Sirius. Pas besoin de poser la question, le sourire qu'arborait ce dernier prouvait sa culpabilité. Il ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner sous le regard sévère de Lily. Lupin leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

Quoi ? murmura Sirius. Ça ne t'amuse plus ?

Non... Arianna va être furieuse, se reprit-il.

Oh, on s'en fiche de sa fureur, Remus, tu vas te laisser dominer par une fille ? répliqua Sirius.

Non, mais c'est une drôle de façon que tu as de parler d'une fille qui ne te laisse pas indifférent ! répondit Lupin avec un regard plus qu'évocateur.

Sirius ne trouva rien à répondre. Il baissa les yeux. Le petit amusement passager ne faisait plus son effet, le visage venait de réintégrer ses pensées. Il se sentait coupable, Lupin avait gardé le secret et c'était à cause de lui s'ils s'étaient disputés, Arianna et lui. A cause de son secret... A cause de ses sentiments cachés qu'il refusait de lui avouer. Le cours finit par reprendre pour les dix dernières minutes qu'il restait. Sirius ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de songer à ce visage fin, harmonieux et blanc dont les beaux yeux turquoises ne cessaient de le captiver. Ils sortirent de leur cours sous les soupires de soulagement des uns et sous les commentaires d'autres qui étaient apparemment pressés d'avoir de nouveau ce cours. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours... Histoire de la magie.

Oh nan, pas ce cours, grimaça James.

Justement James, tu vas pouvoir refaire ta nuit, réjouis-toi, sourit Sirius.

Remus et Lily levèrent les yeux au ciel. Qu'ils pouvaient être de mauvaise foi ceux-là. L'histoire de la magie, c'était de la culture, c'était l'origine de leur nation, comment pouvaient-ils se permettre de dormir en cours. Lily était sidérée. Mais Remus, lui, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec James et Sirius. S'il avait levé les yeux, c'était avant tout parce qu'ils manquaient de discrétion, mais ça, il se gardait bien de le dire. Même s'il ne dormait pas pendant ce cours, il ne pouvait pas non plus nier le fait que son esprit était ailleurs. Ce qui se passa d'ailleurs durant l'heure qui suivit. Il pensa à ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire à Arianna. Allaient-ils pouvoir se rabibocher ? Combien de fois se posait-il cette question depuis leur dispute ? Des centaines, peut-être même des milliers de fois.

La grande salle était bruyante. Les élèves discutaient entre eux de vive voix du bal de Noël qui arriverait bientôt. La conversation déviait alors sur les robes, les accessoires, entraînant de fil en aiguille l'inévitable question : « Avec qui t'y vas toi ? ». Cette question là fit l'effet à Arianna d'un coup de poignard en pleine poitrine. Parler de cavalier lui faisait alors repenser inévitablement à Remus qui entraînait alors le souvenir blessant de leur dispute. Lucinda et elle s'assirent avec les autres à la table des Gryffondors. Arianna aurait probablement tout donné pour être ailleurs à ce moment. Elle ne mangea pas beaucoup, resta silencieuse tout le long du repas. Lorsqu'elle se leva et sortit de la grande salle sous les yeux de ses amis, elle retrouva Severus assis sur les marches de l'escalier.

Bah... Nana, ça va pas ? s'enquit-il.

Nan, pas trop... marmonna-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Tu veux en parler ? proposa-t-il.

Non, pas pour le moment, chuchota-t-elle.

Dumbledor arriva alors. Il fit signe à Arianna de le suivre. Ce qu'elle fit sans poser de question sous les yeux étonnés des élèves qui étaient présents. Tandis qu'elle montait les escaliers avec son père, les maraudeurs accompagnés de Lily et Lucinda sortaient de la grande salle. Tous sauf Lucinda furent assez surpris.

Elle a fait quelque chose de mal ? s'étonna Sirius.

Nan, je pense pas, pas Arianna, murmura James qui tenait la main de Lily.

Bon, ce ne sont pas nos affaires, intervint Lucinda. Aller, zouh ! En cours !

Tous s'esclaffèrent de la détermination de la petite sœur du Lycaon. lupin, lui, resta un moment immobile à regarder Arianna disparaître en haut des marches avec le professeur de métamorphose. Il finit par suivre ses amis en cours de potion qu'ils partageaient avec les Serpentards. Voilà qui n'allait pas déplaire à ses amis Padfoot et Pronks ! Pauvre Severus, pensa-t-il, il était vraiment le bouc émissaire. Il se rappela ce jour en cinquième année où James, pour divertir son meilleur ami Sirius qui s'ennuyait, avait lancé un sort de _levicorpus_ à Severus. Le pauvre, de plus, c'était tout de même lui qui avait inventé ce sort. Durant le cours de potion, il fit de son mieux pour être attentif mais ce ne fut pas glorieux, avec ses deux énergumènes qui faisaient n'importe quoi, comment pouvaient-ils espérer réussir la potion qu'ils étaient censés préparer ?

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du professeur de métamorphose, Arianna discutait avec son père qui avait besoin d'elle.

J'aimerai que tu me rendes un service Arianna, déclara-t-il.

Bien sûr, que puis-je faire pour toi ? s'enquit-elle.

Tu pourrais remettre cela à tes amis les maraudeurs ? s'enquit-il en lui donnant un rouleau de parchemin.

Bien sûr ! C'est important ? demanda-t-elle.

Oui, il s'agit d'une entrevue que je dois avoir avec eux, expliqua-t-il.

Tu ne veux pas mettre au courant ta fille du but de cette entrevue ?

Je préfèrerais que tu ne l'apprennes pas... du moins pour le moment, fit-il évasif.

Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Je leur remettrait dés que possible.

Tu peux utiliser un hibou de la volière si ça t'ennuie de lui donner en face, fit-il avec un sourire amusé.

De qui parles-tu ? répliqua sa fille avec un air las.

De notre cher ami Black, sourit-il de plus belle.

Pourquoi cela m'ennuierait-il ? s'étonna Arianna en ouvrant des yeux aussi rond que des balles.

Oh, pour rien, ricana énigmatiquement son père.

Elle soupira avant d'embrasser son père et de se précipiter en cours. Aïe, un retard avec le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, ça ne pardonne pas ! Elle entra dans la salle sous les yeux de tous. Elle se dépêcha de gagner sa place à côté de Lucinda. Elle rumina intérieurement. Elle allait se prendre sa première retenue de l'année. Son père ne pourrait rien pour elle. Personne n'était censé savoir le lien qu'il y avait entre elle et le professeur Dumbledor, hormis Lucinda bien sûr, elle était sa meilleure amie après tout. Bah... c'est rien, une heure de retenue, c'est pas la mort non plus. Elle s'exhorta à rester attentive au cours afin de ne pas s'attirer davantage les foudres de son professeur. Quand la cloche sonna, elle soupira, rassembla ses affaires et attendit que le professeur la rappelle. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Alors, en élève modèle, elle s'approcha tandis que tout le monde quittait la pièce. Lucinda l'attendrait dehors en croisant les doigts.

Pourrai-je savoir le motif de votre retard Miss Hervar ? s'enquit-il.

Je n'ai pas de motif particulier Monsieur, hormis le fait que le professeur Dumbledor voulait me voir, déclara la jeune fille.

Hum... bon, ça ira pour cette fois, mais c'est parce que vous êtes une élève modèle attentive et brillante. Que cela ne se reproduise pas !

Bien Monsieur, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Allez-y, conclut-il en retournant à son bureau.

Elle se dépêcha de sortir pour retrouver Lucinda et filer à leur prochain cours qui était le dernier de la journée. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal la regarda sortir en soupirant. Cette jeune fille était bien étrange et elle cachait un grand mystère, mais lequel ? Il soupira de nouveau et se remit au travail, il ne devait pas penser à une élève comme ça.

Arianna et Lucinda en avaient terminé avec leurs cours et elles s'en réjouissaient. Elles étaient dans le hall du château et s'apprêtaient à en sortir pour aller respirer un peu d'air frai dans le parc.

Oh, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire Lulu, j'y vais !

Mais...

Je te rejoins dés que j'ai fini ! la coupa Arianna en s'enfuyant dans le parc et en se cachant de la vue de tout le monde.

Je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre cette fille, soupira Lucinda avant d'aller rejoindre Lily qui attendait après James sous un arbre.

Ils sont pas encore là ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Nan, Remus ne vient pas, il a quelque chose d'important à faire et James devait parler à Sirius à propos de tu sais quoi, répondit-elle.

Ah oui, j'espère qu'il va réussir à convaincre cet idiot, marmonna Lucinda.

Malheureusement non, c'est une vraie tête de bois ! soupira James en venant enlacer Lily.

Pfff... quel con ! s'exclamèrent les deux filles.

C'est Sirius, on le changera pas ! ricana James avant d'embrasser sa petite amie.

Lucinda marmonna quelques paroles désobligeantes à l'encontre d'un certain Black en s'asseyant au pied de l'arbre et en s'adossant à son tronc. La neige commençait à tomber. Lily et James rigolaient tandis que les quelques petits flocons venaient se loger dans leurs cheveux.

Près du lac, un certain garçon réfléchissait à ce que son meilleur ami lui avait dit. Il grogna de mécontentement et se releva pour aller s'abriter sous un arbre quand la neige commença à tomber. Mais il n'en eut pas vraiment le temps. Un cri perçant le fit sursauter. Un cri qui n'avait rien d'humain, il regarda le ciel juste à temps pour y apercevoir un magnifique faucon. Quand ce dernier descendit sur lui, par réflexe, Sirius leva le bras pour se protéger le visage. Le faucon s'y posa en poussant des petits cris amusés. Sirius baissa prudemment son bras pour mieux regarder la créature qui, apparemment, l'avait choisit comme perchoir.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? marmonna-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

Le faucon lui répondit par une petite plainte exaspérée avant de bouger l'une de ses pattes et de battre des ailes. C'est alors que Sirius vit le rouleau de parchemin attaché à sa patte. Il eut un éclat de rire ressemblant vaguement à un aboiement de chien et débarrassa l'oiseau de son précieux message. L'oiseau poussa quelques petits cris avant de battre des ailes et de quitter son bras pour élire domicile sur l'épaule gauche de Sirius qui soupira.

Me voilà relégué au rôle de perchoir pour bêtes volantes, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le faucon poussa alors un cri mécontent avant de lui picorer l'oreille pour se venger de l'affront.

Aïe ! s'écria-t-il en protégeant son oreille de sa main. D'accord, d'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Tu peux rester là si tu veux, ajouta-t-il en soufflant d'impuissance.

Le faucon, apparemment, accepta son offre puisqu'il resta perché sur son épaule. Sirius regarda l'oiseau du coin de l'œil, méfiant avant de commencer à déplier le parchemin sans réussir à s'empêcher de surveiller l'oiseau. Il se concentra alors sur ce qui était écrit sur le parchemin et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Il le replia d'un coup et le fourra dans la poche de sa robe sans prendre la moindre précaution. Le faucon poussa une exclamation exaspéré.

Tant pis si ça te plait pas ! répondit-il avec un sourire amusé. Bon, maintenant, t'as l'intention de rester percher sur mon épaule jusqu'à ce qu'on soit recouvert de neige ?

Le faucon sembla lui jeter un coup d'œil signifiant « Même pas en rêve ! » et prit son envole sans oublier de le gratifier de coups d'ailes au passage. Sirius soupira, au moins, il était tranquille maintenant. Il porta sa main à son oreille et marmonna des paroles pas très sympathiques à l'égard de l'oiseau. Puis il pria pour que le dit animal soit trop loin pour l'entendre et ne vienne pas lui fondre dessus pour le becqueter. C'est que ça faisait mal ces sale bêtes. Sirius se dirigea vers l'arbre sous lequel Lucinda, Lily et James s'étaient réfugiés.

Tiens, c'est gentil de venir nous tenir compagnie ! fit sournoisement James.

Oh la ferme James... marmonna Sirius.

Dis, tu t'es pris une branche d'arbre ? demanda Lucinda.

Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna Sirius.

Padfoot, ton oreille est toute rouge, sourit James.

Oh, c'est rien, juste un faucon à qui une de mes remarques n'a pas plu... soupira Sirius.

Un faucon ? s'étonnèrent les trois amis.

Ouais, et il m'a apporter ça, tient, lis-le Pronks, ça nous concerne.

Nous ? releva Lily.

Les Maraudeurs, rectifia Sirius.

Ok, bah je crois qu'on a pas trop le choix, ricana James.

C'est bien ce que je me disais, en route, lança Sirius en commençant à marcher avec James vers le château.

Hey ! Et nous dans tout ça ? s'écria Lily qui ne supportait pas d'être mise à l'écart.

Désolée Lily, vous n'avez qu'à aller vous promener entre filles, sourit-il.

Bouffon ! lâcha-t-elle.

James ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce sourire voulait dire « Oui, moi aussi je t'aime ! ». Sirius et lui reprirent leur route vers le château en se chamaillant et en ricanant.

En parlant de promenades entre fille, elle est où Arianna ? s'enquit Lily une fois sa mauvaise humeur passée.

Ici, s'écria une voix qui se rapprochaient.

Arianna courait vers elle des flocons de neiges pris dans son chignon. Elle se précipita sous l'arbre en grelottant.

Toi, tu n'aimes pas la neige, ricana Lucinda.

Si, j'adoooooooore la neige ! répliqua Arianna avec un air ironique.

Heureusement que tes cheveux son attachés en chignons, je n'imagine même pas l'horreur que ce serait pour les démêler après, rigola Lily.

C'est pour ça que je les attaches Lily, tu voyais une autre raison ? s'enquit-elle.

Bah... j'imaginais que tu préférais les avoir attachés que lâches, c'est tout, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ça vous dit qu'on retourne au château ? intervint Lucinda qui voyait que la neige commençait à tomber en gros flocons.

Oui, répondirent Lily et Arianna d'une même voix.

Elles coururent vers le château sans s'accorder une seule pause. Arrivée dans le hall, elles étaient essoufflées et éméchées. En voyant leurs tête, elle éclatèrent de rire. Après avoir reprit leur souffle, elles commencèrent à monter les escaliers en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Dîtes-moi les filles, dit soudain Lily. Vous y allez avec qui au bal de Noël ?

Je ne sais pas, répondit automatiquement Arianna.

Un Poufsouffle m'a invité, mais je ne lui ai pas encore rendu ma réponse, fit Lucinda pensive.

Bah tu devrais lui dire oui. Il est mignon ? reprit Lily.

Oui, très, sourit Lucinda.

Bah alors pourquoi tu réfléchis, dis lui que c'est ok, marmonna Arianna qui était pressée d'en finir avec cette conversation.

Elle accéléra le pas, laissant ses amies derrière. Lily et Lucinda se regardèrent, soupirèrent et secouèrent la tête. Elle reprirent leur route sans pour autant accélérer le pas. Quand Arianna était de cette humeur, il valait mieux la laisser seule.

Suite au prochain chapitre ! ^^

Laissez vos impressions ! =)


	8. Étrange Ressemblance

Chapitre 8

« Étrange Ressemblance »

0o0

Les deux Maraudeurs entrèrent dans la bibliothèque où Remus s'était réfugié en prétextant avoir un devoir à terminer. Peter était avec lui. Ni une ni deux, Sirius pris Lupin par la robe, tandis que James s'occupait de Peter, et l'entraîna hors de la bibliothèque.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Lupin tandis que James les rejoignait avec Peter.

- On doit aller voir Dumbledore, murmura Sirius tout bas pour que seul ses amis puisse l'entendre.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on à fait ? s'indigna Peter.

- Rien, il veut juste nous parler, expliqua James.

- Aller, en route, fit Sirius avec un air enjoué.

Lupin soupira et leva les yeux au ciel tandis que James souriait, du même air que Sirius. Ces deux là, les embrouilles les amusaient toujours. Ils ne savaient faire que ça. Ni une ni deux, ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du professeur de métamorphose. Le professeur les y attendait, assis tranquillement derrière son bureau.

- Bien, je vois qu'Arianna vous a donné le message, dit-il tout simplement.

- Arianna ? s'étonnèrent les garçons.

- Ce n'est pas elle qui vous l'a donné ?

Les Maraudeurs se tournèrent vers Sirius qui les regarda tour à tour.

- Eh attendez ! J'en sais rien moi ! C'est un faucon qui m'a apporté le message ! s'écria Sirius.

- Un faucon ? s'étonna Dumbledore.

- Oui ! confirma Sirius.

- C'est pas possible Sirius ! T'es sûr que c'était pas un hibou ? demanda doucement Lupin.

- Non, c'était un faucon ! Je...

- C'est bon, nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter de cela, intervint le professeur.

Les Maraudeurs se turent et sourirent au professeur qui leur renvoya ce sourire.

De leur côté, les filles étaient rentrées dans la salle commune et discutaient tranquillement, assise auprès de la cheminée pour se réchauffer. Lily et Lucinda avait renoncé à convaincre Arianna de se choisir un cavalier parmi les garçons dans la salle commune. Eh oui, quand Arianna avait quelque chose en tête, c'était pas autre part, une vrai tête de bois ! Les Maraudeurs finirent par arriver en chahutant comme d'habitude.

- Il vous voulait quoi Dumbledore ? demanda aussitôt Arianna.

- Secret ! fit Sirius en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Imbécile ! marmonna-t-elle.

- Au fait Lily, tu veux bien être ma cavalière au bal ? Je te l'ai pas demandé officiellement, sourit James.

- Oui, répondit-elle tandis que ses joues se coloraient légèrement.

- C'est pas juste ! s'exclama Lucinda. Personne ne m'invite comme ça, moi !

- Et alors, t'es pas la seule, ricana Arianna.

- Toi tu ne veux même pas y aller, c'est pas pareil ! rétorqua-t-elle.

- Nan, je ne veux pas y aller _accompagnée_, nuance, lâcha tout simplement la jeune fille.

- Mais tu es obligée d'avoir un cavalier, c'est comme ça, contra Peter qui s'affala sur le fauteuil non loin du sien.

- Pfff...

James donna un coup de coude à Sirius qui leva les yeux au ciel et fixa Lupin.

- Arianna, faut qu'on parle...

- Non, j'ai rien à te dire moi, souffla-t-elle en regardant ses ongles.

- Nana... soupira Lupin.

- Écoute, je ne sais pas si on a la même conception de ce qu'est un couple, dit Arianna en plantant ses grands yeux turquoises dans les siens. J'estime qu'il n'y a pas de place pour les secrets dans un couple, mais apparemment, tu ne penses pas la même chose.

- Arianna, je... je ne pourrai jamais tout te dire, soupira Lupin.

- Donc, il vaut mieux rester amis, lâcha-t-elle en lui faisant un sourire amical.

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaite, répondit-il en souriant amicalement bien malgré lui.

- Bon, Sirius, tu n'as pas quelque chose à faire ? s'enquit James avec un grand sourire.

- Non, pourquoi ? Ah si ! se reprit-il.

Il alla s'affaler sur le canapé. James attendit que quelque chose se passe mais il resta allongé tranquillement.

- Sirius ?

- Quoi ?

- Putain mais tu vas te décider ? s'exclamèrent tout le groupe sauf Lupin et Arianna.

Ce dernier leur tira la langue faisant soupirer tout le monde d'ennui. Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant celui-là.

- Bon, bah je vais le dire à ta place alors, ricana James.

- T'es malade ? s'écria soudain Sirius en se redressant.

- C'est toi qui voit, ricana James.

- Oh toi ! menaça-t-il.

- Moi quoi ? répondit son ami avec un grand sourire (très grand le sourire !).

Sirius bougonna et se leva. Tous le regardèrent, attendant ce que James voulait qu'il fasse. Lily et Lucinda avaient deviné tandis que les deux autres Maraudeurs étaient déjà au courant.

- Bon, on descend ? J'ai faim, déclara Sirius.

Les épaules de James s'affaissèrent. Comment osait-il détourner la conversation ? Arianna se leva.

- Bon, bah allons-y, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ok, répondirent les autres, légèrement déçus.

Comment Arianna pouvait-elle être aussi aveugle ? Ce genre de chose ce voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage ! Mais apparemment, soit elle avait décider de faire comme si elle ne savait pas, soit elle n'était vraiment pas observatrice dans ce domaine. La grande salle était remplie. Tous bavardaient de choses et d'autres. Parmi ce brouhaha impossible, l'attention d'Arianna fut attirée par plusieurs voix. Non loin d'eux, à la table des professeurs, le directeur était absent.

- Comment va-t-il Poppy ? s'enquit son père.

- Il est dans un état critique Albus, répondit-elle. Je pense que notre bon directeur à fait son temps, néanmoins, je l'ai envoyé à Sainte Mangouste afin qu'il bénéficie des soins approfondis.

- Dans ce cas, qui assurera la direction de l'école ? se demanda le professeur Slughorn.

- Pour le bien de cette école, nous devrions décider de son remplaçant dés maintenant, dit calmement Dumbledore.

Arianna ne put écouter le reste de la conversation, Sirius, ayant remarqué qu'elle s'était figée sur place et semblait dans les nuages, l'avait tirer par le bras vers lui afin qu'elle s'assoit.

- Hey, t'es sûre que tu te sens bien ? s'enquit-il inquiet, ce qui était rare venant d'un Maraudeur, surtout de Sirius.

- Oui, oui ça va, répondit-elle légèrement dans les vapes.

Ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre était une nouvelle plutôt grave. Le directeur était mourant ? Mais qui assurerait la protection de cette école et sa direction ? se demanda-t-elle. Elle était peut-être la seule élève à avoir intercepté cet échange entre les professeurs, les autres élèves étant trop occuper à parler du bal arrivant et d'autres sornettes de ce genre. Sirius resta septique quant à la réponse de son amie. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la perturber ainsi ? Ce devait-être important pour réussir à toucher l'imperturbable Arianna. Elle revint soudain à elle et s'intéressa à la conversation afin de ne plus inquiéter cet idiot. Sirius soupira, irriter de ne pas réussir à comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Mais non, les garçons sont bien plus résistants que les filles, affirma James.

- Hin hin, pas d'accord, intervint Arianna. T'es vraiment un sale macho toi ! Pauvre Lily, soupira Arianna en secouant la tête.

- Tiens, prouve-le donc, renchérit Sirius.

- Quand tu veux où tu veux mon gars, releva aussitôt la jeune fille.

- D'accord, n'oublie pas ça, acquiesça Sirius.

- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Je suis impatiente de te mettre la pâtée, clébard, sourit-elle sournoisement.

Tous rigolèrent. Concernant ce duel, ils étaient impatients d'en voir l'issue. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment vu Arianna à l'œuvre. Ce qui était dangereux pour son adversaire qui devrait découvrir ses failles. Sirius n'était pas idiot, il le savait, mais pourtant, il était confiant. La discussion reprit sur un autre sujet plutôt amusant. Arianna se laissa aller pour une fois, rigolant avec les autres, racontant à son tour des anecdotes plutôt amusantes sur certaines personnes. Évidemment, tout le monde en rigolait et s'en donnait à cœur joie !

Le lendemain, Arianna pesta en entendant les filles parler du bal qu'elles attendaient avec impatience. Ce fichu bal n'était que dans trois jours ! Et elle en avait déjà par dessus la tête d'en entendre parler. De mauvaise humeur, elle descendit dans la salle commune. Le mercredi matin, personne n'était vraiment pressé. Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et ferma les yeux.

- Tu y vas avec qui toi ? demandait une fille derrière, faisant un désagréable bruit de fond.

- Je ne sais pas, j'aimerais bien que Sirius m'invite, rêva son amie.

- Bah va lui demander, répondit l'autre.

- Non, j'ose pas, fit l'autre gênée.

- Bah, attends, on peut demander à Arianna, elle peut nous aider, elle est toujours avec les Maraudeurs... proposa-t-elle.

Arianna grinça des dents. Ah non ! Elles n'allaient pas en plus venir l'enquiquiner avec ça ! Malheureusement pour elle, elles vinrent la voir. Elle fit de son mieux pour garder une expression neutre, les yeux fermés, espérant qu'ainsi elles se diraient qu'elle dormait et qu'elles la laisseraient tranquille. Seulement, soit elle ne jouait pas bien la comédie, soit ces filles étaient d'un sans gêne profond. Elle opta pour la deuxième option. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'eut aucun remord quand elle fit ce qui va suivre.

- Si vous venez me demander de vous arranger un coup, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser ! Je ne suis pas une entremetteuse ! leur envoya-t-elle.

Alors, déçues, les deux filles repartirent sous un soupir de soulagement d'Arianna qui repartit dans sa rêverie. Elle sentit le canapé s'enfoncer un peu à côté d'elle. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Sirius. Elle avait sentit son odeur boisée et plutôt sauvage. Une odeur qui lui avait toujours plus. l'odeur de la nature. Alors, tout naturellement, elle laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami qui n'eut aucune réaction. C'était comme si ce geste était naturel alors qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais fait quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle sentit à cette instant le regard noir des autres filles de la salle commune. C'était la première fois qu'elle se laissait aller avec Sirius. Ce qui, naturellement, devait faire penser aux autres qu'il y avait quelque chose là où il n'y avait rien de plus qu'une amitié solide naissante.

- Dis, Nana, ça te dit de venir avec nous à Prés-au-lard ? demanda Sirius.

- Qui ça, « nous » ? s'enquit-elle.

- Les Maraudeurs, sourit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Oh... oui, j'aimerais bien sortir d'ici. Mais c'est pas prévu par l'école ce week end, répondit-elle.

- Qui a dit que ce serait dans les règles ? sourit-il en lui montrant un bout de vieux parchemin.

Arianna reconnut en ce vieux bout de parchemin, la carte des Maraudeurs dont Remus lui avait parlé une fois. Elle sourit à son tour et attrapa également le parchemin, prouvant à Sirius qu'elle était également dans le coup. Son sourire s'élargit et il se leva. Elle l'imita et tous deux sortirent de la salle commune en discutant de tout et rien, faisant fulminer toutes les filles jalouses qui lancèrent des regards noirs à Arianna. Ce que Sirius ne manqua pas de remarquer. Mais il le garda pour lui. Si jamais elles osaient ne serrait-ce qu'approcher Arianna, il leur ferait regretter. Ils retrouvèrent les autres Maraudeurs dans le hall, en bas des escaliers. Apparemment, Lily venait aussi.

- Donc, j'en déduis que tu te joins à nous Nana, fit James en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

- Exact ! lui répondit-elle avec un même clin d'œil.

- On y va ? proposa Sirius.

- Ouais, on y va, approuva James en prenant la tête avec Sirius qui sortait la carte de sa poche.

Après un moment, il s'arrêta de marcher. Tous s'arrêtèrent derrière lui et se demandèrent pourquoi il s'était si soudainement figé.

- Rusard, il surveille ce passage, expliqua Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bah, il nous faut juste une diversion, ricana Arianna.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle, abasourdis de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Était-ce bien Arianna qui venait de dire ça ? Puis, Sirius se mit à sourire. Il prit Arianna par le bras et l'entraîna dans la direction opposée au passage en criant aux autres de se diriger vers ce dernier lentement.

- Mais... commença Arianna.

- Diversion, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle sourit, amusée et se laissa entraînée sans résister. Puis, ils réfléchirent à toute vitesse au moyen de faire la diversion.

- J'ai pas d'idée, souffla Arianna. Et toi ?

Sirius ne répondit pas, en pleine réflexion. Il s'humidifiait les lèvres, puis de mordillait la lèvre cherchant un moyen, n'importe lequel, de faire venir Rusard.

- Alors ? le pressa-t-elle.

- Bah deux secondes ! s'exclama-t-il. Je réfléchis.

- Toi, réfléchir ? le taquina-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

- Hey mais... fit-il en la regardant, à la foi ennuyé et amusé.

Elle manqua d'éclater de rire. Décidément, avec Sirius dans les parages, rester sérieuse n'est pas une mince affaire ! Toujours est-il qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas de plan pour faire diversion. Et qu'il allait falloir qu'ils en trouvent un, et vite.

- Alors, ça vient ? s'impatienta Arianna.

- Hey, du calme ! répondit-il en plantant ses magnifiques yeux gris dans ceux turquoise de la jeune fille. J'ai une idée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu... commença-t-elle.

Il la plaqua contre le mur et envoya quelque chose dans le couloir avant de se serrer contre elle pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Alerté par les cris des élèves, Rusard arriva. Il ne fit pas attention à Sirius qui était collé à Arianna qu'il plaquait contre le mur.

- Fait comme si j'étais celui que tu aimes, murmura-t-il en restant le visage enfouit dans son cou.

Elle se contenta de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou également. Puis, ils s'esquivèrent pour rejoindre les autres devant le passage.

- Au fait... qu'est-ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure ?

- Oh... petit secret ! Mais je suis sûr que Rusard va adorer ! sourit-il, mutin.

En effet, pendant qu'il parlait, Rusard courait après les malis-réglis que Sirius avait envoyé tout le long du couloirs ainsi que quelques autres petites choses très amusantes et difficiles à attraper. Les autres les avaient attendus et, dés qu'ils arrivèrent, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le passage tous ensembles. Remus se demanda alors s'il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué que Sirius tenait toujours la main d'Arianna et se demanda même si ces deux là en étaient conscients. Toujours est-il qu'il se garda bien d'en parler. Les autres l'avaient peut-être remarqué également et s'étaient sans doute fait la même réflexion. Lily et James avaient pris la tête de leur petit groupe, suivis par Peter et Remus et un peu plus loin derrière, Sirius et Arianna qui marchaient en silence, perdus dans leurs pensées sans se rendre compte qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main. Quand enfin elle s'en rendit compte, elle dégagea sa main, un peu gênée et ne pu que fuir le regard d'incompréhension de son ami. Cependant, il ne dit rien, respectant le désir de ne pas en parler de son amie. Il se contenterait d'attendre en silence qu'un jour elle comprenne.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Prés-au-lard, ils s'amusèrent quelques instant dans la neige, faisant une effroyable bataille dont personne ne sortit vainqueur. Leurs cheveux étaient parsemés de neige compacte quand ils entrèrent dans le premier magasin, Zonko, où les garçons se firent une joie d'acheter tout une quantité de farce. Lily entraîna discrètement Arianna dehors tandis que les garçons payaient leurs achats.

- Arianna... que se passe-t-il entre Sirius et toi ? Un coup vous êtes proche, un autre fuyants...

- C'est que... Je ne sais pas... souffla Arianna troublée.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Pardon ?

- Écoute Nana, Je t'assures que tu devrais réfléchir à cette possibilité, lui dit Lily juste avant que les garçons ne reviennent.

- Vous parliez de quoi ? s'enquit James en embrassant sa Lily sur la joue tendrement.

- Quelle question ! De moi, évidemment ! plaisanta Sirius en déposant un bisou sur la joue d'Arianna pour imiter James.

- Non, de moi bien sûr ! renchérit Remus en posant ses lèvres sur l'autre joue d'Arianna.

- Hey ! Je suis pas un réceptacle à bisous ! s'écria cette dernière, faisant rire tout le monde. Nan mais franchement ! soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avant de sourire.

Puis, s'étant bien amusés durant l'après-midi, ils rentrèrent à Poudlard comme si de rien n'était. Ils se séparèrent ensuite pour vaquer à leurs occupation, les Maraudeurs allèrent faire leur petits coups foireux aux Serpentard, Lily alla retrouver Lucinda à la bibliothèque et Arianna choisit de déambuler dans les couloirs, afin de réfléchir aux phrases si insensées de Lily. C'est alors qu'elle atterrit devant le bureau de Dumbledore et y entra le plus naturellement du monde. Il n'y était pas. Elle décida de lire l'un des livres favoris de son père, celui qu'il lui lisait quand elle était plus petite. Puis, elle se mit à la recherches d'autres livres pouvant l'intéresser. Seulement, elle glissa du tabouret sur lequel elle était montée et perdit l'équilibre. Elle tomba et alla se cogner à l'armoire.

- Saleté de... marmonna-t-elle avant de se tourner vers l'armoire et de découvrir que celle-ci s'était ouverte sur une grande bassine.

La curiosité l'emportant, elle abandonna sa recherche de livre et alla se prendre la bassine pour la poser sur le bureau. Elle fut surprise d'y apercevoir un étrange liquide. Elle se pencha, un peu trop... et tomba.

Elle eut l'impression que sa chute lui serait fatale, mais se retrouva par terre, dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas, sans la moindre douleur. Elle se redressa, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle y vit un homme qui faisait le cent pas et eut un sourire amusé en reconnaissant là une manie de son père. Puis, elle porta son attention sur une autre homme, présent dans la pièce.

- Je vous en prie Albus, lui disait l'homme.

- Mon ami, je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre... c'est... une décision importante, fit Dumbledore en s'arrêtant de gesticuler pour le regarder.

Puis, il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil vaquant. Arianna se redressa et se mit à marcher vers eux. Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas la remarquer ? Elle se plaça devant son père, mains sur les hanches.

- C'est impoli d'ignorer les gens ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Cependant, cela vous honore, reprit Dumbledore. Mais votre femme...

- Ma femme est de mon avis, répondit-il.

- Très bien, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez... céda-t-il. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que votre sacrifice est le geste le plus noble que vous faites, le plus dangereux... et le plus fou également.

- Seulement si nous ne le faisons pas, comment pourrons-nous savoir ce qu'_il_ prépare ? répliqua l'homme.

- Tom est peut-être ambitieux et méticuleux... il n'est pour autant pas fou ni même idiot, il ne se laissera pas convaincre si facilement, déclara Dumbledore. Cependant, votre idée n'est pas mauvaise, mais soyez prudent, conclut Dumbledore en se levant, lui donnant ainsi son accord.

- Mais j'ai une dernière requête, Albus, souffla le sorcier.

- A quel sujet ? demanda le sorcier.

- Vous le savez, ma femme a donné naissance a une petite fille il y a un an. Compte tenu du danger que nous allons devoir affronter à tout moment, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose pour notre fille de rester avec nous... commença-t-il.

- Rodolphus, vous ne suggérez tout de même pas que... s'horrifia Dumbledore.

- C'est le seul moyen de la protéger, Isabeau et moi sommes du même avis, fit-il.

- Mais...

- Albus, notre fille a les yeux turquoises. Vous savez ce que cela signifie, si _il _l'apprend, il voudra la retrouver pour parvenir à ses fins. Je me le refuse, argumenta Rodolphus.

Arianna ne comprenait rien et voyait bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait la voir. Et la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avaient un certain tournant dramatique. Qu'y avait-il de particulier avec les yeux turquoises ? Ce n'était qu'une couleur après tout, pourquoi en faire toute une montagne ? Elle se redressa et décida, comme personne ne semblait la voir, de dévisager le sorcier qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il était d'une carrure plutôt imposante. Musclé comme s'il avait pratiqué le Quidditch pendant des années au poste de gardien. Les épaules larges, bref, un corps d'athlète que bien des hommes tueraient pour avoir. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir magnifique et lui arrivaient aux épaules, parfaitement lisses et très fins. Ses yeux étaient tout aussi noirs que sa chevelure mais pourtant, semblait d'une gentillesse et d'une bonté étonnante. Dans ses yeux se reflétait la même envie, le même rêve que dans ceux de Dumbledore. La paix, la disparition de cette haine des Sang-purs pour les Moldus. Un monde réunifié. Sa peau était matte, dénotant une appartenance aux indiens tout comme le prouvaient ses cheveux d'ailleurs ainsi que ses yeux. Cependant, il n'avait pas le même physique que ces derniers, on aurait dit la parfaite alliance entre deux monde, le monde oriental et celui occidental. Sa mâchoire était carrée et son nez un peu trop gros. Des pommettes saillantes et une bouche fine.

- Cette enfant serait donc l'héritière de Godric Gryffondor ? s'étonna Albus.

- Ma femme en est la descendante, avoua-t-il. Mais vous le saviez déjà bien sûr. Il y a tout à parier qu'elle sera _son _portrait craché.

- Je n'en serais pas étonné, souffla Albus en regardant un tableau.

Ce tableau était en faite un portrait. Une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux d'or et à la peau de porcelaine vous regarder d'un air bienveillant avec... des yeux turquoises. Arianna manqua de s'évanouir à la vue de ce portrait. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment cette ressemblance pouvait-elle exister ? C'était impossible ! Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?

Elle fut soudain aspirée hors de cette vision. Elle tomba en arrière, sur ses fesses et gémit de douleur en se frottant ses dernières. Puis elle leva les yeux pour remarquer ceux déçus de son père. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Il était... Attendez... pourquoi avait-il cette expression déçue sur le visage et non une expression de... colère ?

- Euh... je... commença Arianna, se sentant affreusement coupable.

- Arianna, je ne serais pas étonné que tu sois perdue à la suite de ce que tu as vu, fit Dumbledore en allant s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

- Arianna s'assit sur le siège juste en face et garda les yeux baissés, prise en faute elle se sentait si honteuse.

- Je ne vais pas te réprimander, mais la curiosité est un vilain défaut, ma chérie, sourit-il.

- Pardon, murmura-t-elle honteuse en rougissant.

- Ce n'est pas un drame, aller, va retrouver tes amis ! lui dit-il avec un sourire affectueux.

Arianna ne se fit pas prier et déguerpit aussi vite qu'un lapin devant un renard. Le sourire de Dumbledore s'effaça alors et il regarda la Pensine. Il allait devoir être plus prudent à l'avenir. Il en allait de la protection de cette enfant. Il avait bien vu qu'elle était perturbée parce qu'elle avait vu. De plus, elle était très curieuse, il allait falloir qu'il s'attende à ce qu'elle fasse des recherches. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir la tenir à l'écart de tout ça ?

0o0

J'ose espérer que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Laissez donc quelques commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir.


	9. Instants de détresse

Chapitre 9

« Instants de détresse »

0o0

Arianna se précipita dans la bibliothèque et fut soulagée d'y voir Lily et Lucinda en plein dans un devoir de divination. Arianna alla s'asseoir avec elle et posa ses bras sur la table, croisés, la tête dessus. Les deux filles la regardèrent, l'incompréhension se lisant dans leur regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive ? s'enquit Lucinda.

Arianna releva la tête et l'observa, l'air totalement perdu. Elle soupira et baissa la tête, prolongeant l'attente de ses amies. Lily lança un regard inquiet à Lucinda qui lui renvoya le même.

- J'ai vu... quelque chose d'étrange, souffla la nouvelle arrivante.

- Quelque chose d'étrange ? Comme quoi ? s'enquit Lucinda, un sourcil levé, affichant sa perplexité.

- Je... j'ai vu un tableau, avec le portrait d'une femme, souffla Arianna, passant sous silence le comment du pourquoi elle avait vu ce portrait.

- Et alors ? renchérit Lily qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Cette femme... Je lui ressemble, avoua Arianna en levant les yeux vers elle, des yeux perdus et apeurés.

Lily et Lucinda échangèrent un regard surpris mais aussi perplexe. Elles restèrent toutes les trois silencieuses un long moment. Puis, Arianna se releva. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire une flamme nommée détermination.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? s'enquit Lily en la voyant s'éloigner dans un des rayons de la bibliothèque.

- Chercher qui est cette femme, y a surement une explication ! lui répondit la voix d'Arianna.

Lucinda et Lily se regardèrent de nouveau, puis, se levèrent à leur tour afin d'aider leur amie. Elles avaient bien remarqué qu'Arianna semblait perturbée par cette ressemblance, alors, elles allaient l'aider à résoudre ce mystère, même si elles devaient y passer toute la journée, voir toute la nuit. Après tout, le bal n'était que la semaine suivante.

Plongées dans la poussières, elles cherchaient dans tous les livres se référent à l'histoire de la magie. Elles ne parvenaient pas à trouver cette mystérieuse femme. Mais qui était-elle ? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas trouver une seule information, même petite à ce sujet. Elle éternua encore une fois et rangea le gros volume poussiéreux qu'elle avait parcouru, debout, entre les étagères. Elle retourna à la table où ses amies continuaient de chercher.

Lily tourna la page du gros volume posé devant elle. Quand elle allait passer à la suivante, Arianna plaqua sa main sur le livre, l'empêchant de changer de page. Elle n'en revenait pas. C'était bien elle. Elle observa plus méticuleusement le portrait et releva la tête, croisant le regard étonné de Lily.

- C'est elle, murmura Arianna.

- Elle ? s'étonna Lily tandis que Lucinda venait se placer derrière elle.

- C'est vrai que tu lui ressembles, souffla Lucinda complètement surprise.

Cette femme était d'une grande beauté. Lily et Lucinda ne cessaient de faire l'aller retour entre le portrait et elle. Elles n'en revenaient pas d'une telle ressemblance. Puis, Lucinda s'assit à côté de Lily, cherchant à savoir qui était cette femme.

- De qui s'agît-il ? demanda-t-elle à Lily qui lisait déjà la page.

Plus elle avançait dans sa lecture, plus ses yeux s'agrandissaient de surprise et un peu d'effroi également. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Puis, elle regarda Arianna.

- C'est Garance Gryffondor, la fille aînée de Godric Gryffondor, souffla-t-elle, attendant la réaction d'Arianna.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ressemble autant... murmura-t-elle.

- Dumbledore pourra peut-être te l'expliquer, avança Lucinda.

- Pourquoi... faisait-elle toujours perdue dans ses pensées.

La Bibliothécaire passa à ce moment derrière elles et se figea, surprise de voir ces jeunes filles s'intéresser à cette femme au destin tragique.

- Vous faite une recherche sur Garance Gryffondor ? fit-elle étonnée.

- Oui, répondit Lily avant que ses amis ne disent le contraire, espérant ainsi plus de précision sur cette femme de la part de la Bibliothécaire. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur elle ?

- Oh... pauvre femme, souffla la Bibliothécaire en s'asseyant face à elles. Voyez-vous, Garance était la fille aînée de Godric Gryffondor. Malheureusement, elle s'est éprise de l'ennemi de son père...

- Vous voulez dire... Salazar Serpentard ? s'étonna Lucinda.

Un peu plus loin, une personne fut intéressé par la discussion, ayant entendu le nom de sa maison. C'est ainsi que, un peu plus loin, Lucius Malfoy observa et écouta. Il aperçut alors l'image de cette dénommée Garance et fut frappé par la ressemblance avec la Sang-de-Bourbe. Comment d'ailleurs pouvait-elle lui ressembler autant, n'étant même pas une Sang-Mêlée ?

- Oui, tragique histoire, il ne pouvaient rester ensembles mais Garance donna toute de même naissance à un fils et y perdit la vie, provoquant la colère de Godric. Cependant, il ne le tua pas l'enfant, espérant que ce dernier serait plus a même de faire le bien.

- Mais le bien et le mal n'est qu'une vision manichéenne, l'interrompit Arianna, surprenant ainsi le Serpentard qui les observait. Personne n'est ni tout blanc ni tout noir, ce qui est vu comme le bien par certains est mal pour les autres, ce n'est que suggestif...

- En effet, sourit Madame Pince.

- Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ? s'enquit Lily.

- Le fils s'enticha de sa cousine, une descendante de Godric, leur apprit-elle.

- Oh... et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant ! fit Arianna sarcastique, faisant sourire Lucius.

- Oh non, ils eurent deux enfants. L'aîné hérita de grands pouvoirs magiques et le deuxième fut un carcmol, répondit Madame Pince.

- Et ensuite ? s'enquit Lucinda.

- Ensuite... On ne sait pas ce qui arriva, on perdit tout simplement leur trace, répondit Madame Pince en soupirant.

Lily fut déçue. Alors rien de plus ? Ça s'arrêtait là ? Point final ? Madame Pince les dévisagea une à une avant de s'arrêter sur Arianna, la dévisageant. Ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu. D'effroi, ou de surprise ?

- Et... à propos de la couleur de ses yeux ? s'enquit Arianna, ne s'étant pas rendu compte que la vieille femme la dévisageait.

- Oh... Garance est la seule à avoir eu ces yeux là, on ignore pourquoi, souffla-t-elle.

- Oh... et... les yeux turquoises prouvent que cette femme est une ancêtre ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je l'ignore, mais personne d'autre ne peut avoir les yeux turquoises, répondit la femme en souriant.

- Ah bon ? demanda Arianna sceptique en fichant ses yeux, turquoises dans les siens. Alors peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi je lui ressemble tant, et pourquoi j'ai les yeux turquoises alors que personne n'a eut les yeux turquoises sinon elle et ses descendants ! fit-elle à bout.

N'attendant pas de réponse, elle prit ses affaires et partit sans se retourner. Madame Pince, Lily et Lucinda ne comprirent pas sa réaction. Pourquoi avait-elle réagit ainsi ? Madame Pince sourit d'un air désolé et s'éloigna, laissant les deux amis entre elles, observant plus attentivement la représentation de Garance. Mais alors... si seulement les descendants de Garance avaient les yeux turquoise... Elles se regardèrent alors, comprenant la réaction un peu impulsive de leur amie.

- Ça doit lui faire un choc, murmura Lucinda.

- Je n'y crois pas, elle serait la descendante de deux fondateurs qui plus est, des fondateurs ennemis ? fit Lily.

- Mais c'est pas possible, elle n'est pas une Sang-Pur, répliqua Lucinda.

- Apparemment, elle ne nous a pas tout dit, murmura Lily.

- Ou alors, elle ne savait pas et ça explique sa réaction encore mieux, suggéra Lucinda.

Lucius avait suivit toute la scène. Ainsi donc, cette fille serait de noble lignage ? Il en fut surpris et resta figé un moment. Alors pourquoi subir toute ces humiliations, pourquoi ne pas avouer qu'elle était en vérité de sang pur ? L'évidence le frappa. Elle ne savait même pas qui elle était. Il ricana, amusé par la situation, puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il voulut en savoir plus sur sa famille qu'apparemment, elle ne connaissait pas. Il alla donc s'installer à une table et entreprit des recherches. Il éprouva une grande joie intérieurement. Le pire pour elle serait sans doute d'apprendre qui elle était par son ennemi. Cela lui procura un plaisir malsain.

Arianna déambulait dans le couloir, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Lily, Lucinda et elle avaient séché le repas du soir et elle n'avait qu'une envie. Monter dans sa chambre et ruminer en silence. Ce qu'elle fit. Quand elle arriva à la salle commune, les Maraudeurs lui sourirent mais dés qu'ils virent son visage dénué de joie et plein d'incertitudes, leur sourire disparut.

- Arianna, ça va pas ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

Elle ne répondit pas et monta dans son dortoir sans les regarder, comme déconnectée de la réalité. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se laissa tomber sur son lit avant d'éclater en sanglot peu de temps après. Alors toute sa vie n'était que mensonge ? Tout ce qu'elle croyait être vrai, ses certitudes... tout n'était que... du faux ? Elle éprouva un grand désespoir. Ne pas savoir qui l'on était, était une chose atroce.

A bout de force, elle finit par s'endormir. Elle dormit mal, faisant un horrible cauchemar. C'est ainsi qu'elle décida de descendre dans la salle commune afin de se détendre près du feu et d'oublier son mauvais rêve. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit Sirius allongé sur le divan, le regard captivé par les flammes.

- Sirius ? appela-t-elle étonnée.

Il détourna son regard des flamme pour le poser sur la jeune fille. Elle se sentit mise à nu sous ses yeux gris acier. C'était comme s'il la perçait à jour. Puis, il détourna les yeux pour replonger son regard dans les flammes. Arianna s'en sentit un peu blessée. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Elle vint s'agenouiller près de lui.

- Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? s'enquit-elle inquiète.

- Mis à part le fait de nous avoir ignorer tout à l'heure ? Non. Ou encore le fait de ne rien me dire ? Non, dit-il d'un ton acide.

- Sirius... je... je ne pensais pas que ça te blesserai ainsi, s'excusa-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Sirius se rendit alors compte avec effroi qu'il venait de la blesser. Chose qu'il ne supportait pas. Il s'en voulut et lui caressa la joue, le regard désolé.

- Excuse-moi, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici en plein milieu de la nuit ? s'enquit-il.

- J'ai fais un cauchemar, murmura-t-elle.

Sirius l'observa. Il prit une grande inspiration et souffla un bon coup. Puis il se redressa de manière à être assis sur le divan.

- Aller, viens là, lui dit-il en tapotant juste à côté de lui.

Elle se releva et s'assit à côté de lui, se blottissant contre lui en enfouissant son visage contre son torse. Il lui caressa gentiment les cheveux et le dos, les yeux dans le vague. Puis, il remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie, la tête sur son épaule. Puis, il posa sa tête sur la sienne et ferma les yeux, savourant cette tranquillité et cette intimité naissante entre eux. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête ce visage qu'elle leur avait montré en entrant quelques heures plus tôt. Elle semblait abattu, complètement perdue. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il finit par sombrer lui aussi dans le sommeil, la serrant contre lui.

Le lendemain, Sirius fut doucement secoué par Remus. Il se réveilla mais ne bougea pas, ne voulant pas réveiller Arianna qui dormait toujours, serrées contre lui. Remus lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

- Je t'expliquerai, articula Sirius.

Remus acquiesça et s'en alla. Sirius finit par réveiller son amie, doucement. D'abord, elle lâcha un petit gémissement de frustration et s'accrocha à la chemise du jeune homme. Il eut un sourire amusé, puis se pencha à l'oreille de son amie.

- Je sais que je suis irrésistible et que tu rêves de moi en ce moment, mais... tu vas finir par être en retard, lui chuchota-t-il.

Il ne récolta qu'une baffe de la jeune fille qui venait de se réveiller devant l'énormité de la connerie que venait de débiter son ami. Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de se lever et de se diriger vers l'escalier menant à son dortoir, puis se retourna vers lui.

- A propos, Sirius, je ne rêvai pas de toi, lui dit-elle, son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais bonne journée quand même, ajouta-t-elle avant de monter les escaliers, laissant Sirius se remettre.

En effet, le jeune homme avait été soufflé, non seulement par son éloquence, mais aussi par la beauté qu'elle possédait sans même s'en rendre compte. Il se secoua et se leva, essayant d'oublier son visage lorsqu'elle lui avait souri. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il ne laisse paraître ses sentiments.

Pendant que Sirius tentait de se remettre de sa vision si attirante, Arianna tentait de recouvrer ses esprits. Pourquoi avait-elle rêvé de ça ? Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait peut-être un peu délaissé Severus ces derniers temps. Elle se jura d'aller lui parler dés qu'elle le verrait. Cependant, elle décida de se préparer pour ne pas arriver en retard à son premier cours. Bien qu'elle n'eut pas la tête à étudier, elle, la brillante fille du directeur.

Elle n'adressa pas un mot à personne, encore d'humeur si peu confiante. Elle repensait encore à ce qu'elle avait appris la veille. Pourquoi fallait-il que ses certitudes soient toujours remises en question. Elle ne fut pas très attentive en cours, ce qui étonna les professeurs. Mais ils ne firent aucune remarque. Après tout, elle ne posait pas de problème, jamais. Lucinda finit par perdre patience et, en plein couloir, lui fit part de sa façon de penser.

- Écoute ! Je sais que cette histoire te perturbe, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te refermer ainsi ! explosa-t-elle.

Arianna sursauta, surprise, puis, baissa les yeux, honteuse. Elle avait non seulement négligé Severus, mais en plus, elle commençais à négliger également les Maraudeurs, Lily et Lucinda. Elle releva la tête et lança un regard désolé à son amie.

- Je... suis désolée, Lucinda, murmura-t-elle.

- Non, c'est moi, je vois bien que ça semble être important pour toi, souffla Lucinda. Alors, je vais faire des recherches dés que j'ai du temps libre, lui promit-elle.

- Merci, finit par dire Arianna, émue par le dévouement de son amie.

- Aller, souris un peu quand même, c'est pas la fin du monde ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait t'arriver de pire que d'être une Sang-Pur ? la taquina-t-elle.

- Dans le fond, tu a raison, sourit à son tour Arianna. Au pire je pourrai rabattre le clapet de Malfoy ! ricana-t-elle.

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Seulement, Malfoy n'était pas loin et avait tout entendu. Cependant, il ne réagit pas. _Si seulement elle savait..._

Elles partirent toutes les deux vers la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner. Arianna eut alors, sans savoir pourquoi, le réflexe de regarder à la table des Serpentard. Elle cherchait Severus. Ce dernier discutait avec Rosier et Malfoy ainsi que Lestrange et les Black. Quand il sentit le regard d'Arianna sur lui, il leva les yeux vers elle et les plongea sans retenue dans ceux de la jeune fille. Il ne lui sourit pas, l'attitude Serpentard étant ainsi, mais elle vit dans ses yeux toute la tendresse qu'il lui portait. Cette tendresse si profonde lui fit tout de même un peu peur mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête auquel il répondit avant d'aller s'asseoir avec ses amis Gryffondor.

Severus reprit le fil de la conversation de ses amis sans pour autant empêcher ses pensées d'aller vagabonder du côté d'Arianna. Ce que Malfoy sembla remarquer.

- Est-ce moi où cette Sang-de-Bourbe te fait de l'effet ? sourit narquoisement l'héritier des Malfoy.

- Remarque... même Sang-de-Bourbe, cela n'empêche pas de _s'amuser_ avec elle, fit Rosier suggestif ce qui fit rire Lucius.

Severus se retint de répliquer mais serra légèrement les poings. Lucius le remarqua mais ne fit aucune remarque, ce qui étonna le Serpentard.

- Tu sais, Rosier, je ne crois pas que cette fille soit aussi bonne que tu le penses, dit Lucius d'un air détaché.

- Il faut toujours essayer avant de dire quelque chose, répliqua Rosier avec un sourire sadique.

- Et moi je t'assure qu'elle n'a aucun intérêt, fit Lucius l'air complètement désintéressé.

Alors, Severus comprit ce que Lucius tentait de faire, et en fut très surpris. Cependant, il ne laissa rien paraître. Mais pourquoi diable faisait-il tout pour désintéresser Rosier de son amie ? Cependant, une fois que Rosier avait une idée en tête, il ne l'abandonnait pas, et Lucius en était conscient. Cette fille à la naissance douteuse devrait faire attention à ses arrières. Mais pourquoi diable se souciait-il autant d'elle ? Lucius s'en serait donné des claques.

Arianna, quant à elle, restait un peu trop pensive au goût de Sirius. Remus semblait de son avis tandis que James était trop occupé à regarder Lily. Cette dernière parlait un peu à Remus d'un devoir auquel elle ne trouvait pas certaines réponses. Lucinda ne pipa mot, sachant très bien combien Arianna devait être embrouillée.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sirius, à bout de patience.

Arianna en sursauta tellement elle était hors de la réalité. Elle lui lança un regard plein d'incompréhension avant que Lily ne foudroie le Gryffondor.

- Rien qui ne te concerne, rassures-toi, répondit Lucinda.

- Je me fiche de ça ! Franchement, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Arianna ? demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- C'est rien, dit-elle simplement avant de détourner le regard. J'ai des choses à faire, désolée, ajouta-t-elle en se levant et en prenant ses affaires pour ensuite quitter la salle sous les regards subjugués des Maraudeurs.

Lily eut le bon goût de capter leur attention en changeant de sujet de conversation. Elle qui d'habitude n'aimait pas en parler, mit un grand enthousiasme dans ses paroles au sujet du Quidditch, ce qui intéressa immédiatement les Maraudeurs, excepté Sirius qui semblait trop inquiet au sujet d'Arianna pour l'oublier. Elle déambula dans les couloirs puis, retourna au grand escalier et s'assit sur les premières marches, plongeant son visage dans ses mains, laissant quelques mèches s'échappant de son chignon venir lui chatouiller le cou. Elle sentit quelqu'un approcher et s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle reconnut automatiquement de qui il s'agissait et se blottit contre lui.

- Qu'as-tu Nana ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Sev'... je ne sais plus où j'en suis, gémit-elle.

- A quel sujet ? s'enquit-il.

- Je ne sais même pas qui je suis, murmura-t-elle, la tête dans son épaule.

- C'est simple, tu es Arianna, tout simplement.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas... toutes mes certitudes... ce que je croyais vrai n'étaient que mensonge...

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas... il se pourrait que mes parents ne soient pas ceux que je crois...

Severus ne dit rien, ne sachant tout simplement pas quoi lui répondre. Alors, il se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras, conscient que ce geste équivalait tous les mots qu'il aurait pu dire. Il la berça gentiment jusqu'à ce qu'elle recouvre un semblant de bien-être. Elle leva les yeux, ses beaux yeux turquoises, vers lui et lui fit un sourire timide, quoi qu'un peu forcé mais il s'en contenterait faute de mieux.

- Merci Sev'... Je suis désolée, je t'ai un peu négligé ces derniers temps, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave, fit-il en secouant la tête. Mais je dois avouer que nos petites balades et taquineries me manquent un peu.

- Alors rattrapons le temps perdu ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui attrapant la main et en le tirant vers le haut pour le lever.

Malgré lui, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, lui qui ne souriait que très rarement. Il finit par se plier à sa volonté et, la laissant s'accrocher à son bras, ils allèrent marcher un peu en discutant de quelques petits sujets qu'ils avaient en commun. Notamment leur réticence à participer au bal.

- Tu as trouvé un cavalier ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, je ne cherche pas... répondit-elle.

- Moi non plus, avoua-t-il. Tu voudrais venir avec moi ?

- Tu veux dire... être ta cavalière au bal ? s'enquit-elle un peu étonnée.

- Oui, répondit-il tout simplement.

- D'accord, accepta-t-elle. Après tout, quoi de mieux que d'y aller avec un ami ? sourit-elle.

Severus lui sourit à son tour. Un peu dépité cependant. Arianna ne comprenait jamais les choses comme elles l'étaient vraiment, du moins, lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Elle avait quelques soucis en ce moment et n'avait pas la tête à ça. Et il ne pouvait le lui reprocher.

- Excuse-moi Sev', mais j'aimerais aller faire quelque chose, lui dit-elle avant de le planter au beau milieu d'un couloir avec un baiser sur la joue.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé, lorsqu'il la voyait disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Il décida alors de se hâter pour arriver à l'heure à son premier cours de l'après-midi.

Arianna se dirigeait d'un pied ferme vers le bureau du directeur. Elle voulait des explications, du moins, une direction dans laquelle chercher, au sujet de sa naissance et de sa mystérieuse ressemblance avec Garance Gryffondor. Et elle ne doutait pas qu'elle l'aurait ! Elle arriva devant la statut sous les yeux surpris des quelques élèves qui passaient par là.

- Citron Farceur, annonça-t-elle sans aucune hésitation sous les yeux ébahis des élèves.

La statut se mit alors à bouger et Arianna n'attendit pas une seconde pour gravir les escaliers qu'elle lui dévoilait. Arrivée à la porte du bureau, elle ne frappa même pas et entra. Son père était plongé dans des parchemins quand il la regarda par dessus ses lunette en demi-lune. Il ferma ensuite les yeux en soupirant. Il savait pourquoi elle venait et il se doutait bien qu'il était temps qu'elle sache. Elle en avait le droit. Pourtant, il se sentait réticent à tout lui dévoiler, elle était tout de même encore une adolescente, sortant à peine de l'enfance. Il avait toujours su que ce jour viendrait.

- Je veux savoir ! dit-elle seulement.

- Très bien, assis-toi, répondit-il en lui désignant le fauteuil vaquant.

Elle s'assit, attendant qu'il se décide à commencer l'histoire. Il se leva et arpenta la pièce, faisant les cent pas, se demandant qu'elle était la meilleure manière de commencer. Puis, il en convint que le mieux était de lui montrer quelques souvenirs pouvant l'aider à comprendre afin qu'elle devine seule. Car il n'allait certes pas lui dire toute la vérité, il en allait de sa sécurité et de celle d'autres personnes.

Il sortit la Pensine de son armoire et la posa sur le bureau avant d'y verser le contenu d'un flacon. Puis, il lui fit signe de s'approcher.

- Après toi, l'invita-t-il en lui désignant la Pensine.

Hésitante, elle regarda un instant le liquide nacré tournoyer dans la Pensine avant de prendre une grande inspiration et d'y plonger, la tête la première.

0o0

En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Je ne sais pas ce que réserve la suite. Je me contente d'écrire l'histoire comme elle me vient.

C'est pourquoi je suis toujours incapable de dire quel couple il y aura dans cette histoire.

Nous verrons bien ! =)

Une petite Review ne fais pas de mal, alors ne vous en privez pas.


	10. Gryffondor, mais Serpentard

Chapitre 10

« Gryffondor, mais Serpentard »

0o0

Elle chuta pendant quelques secondes avant de tomber sur le sol moquetté de ce qui semblait être un salon. Elle reconnu l'endroit comme celui qu'elle avait vu la veille. Seulement, elle y était seule avec le Dumbledore du passé.

- Tu veux certaines réponses, alors sois attentive, lui souffla la voix de Dumbledore derrière elle.

Elle ne se retourna pas, sachant bien qu'il était dans son dos à observer la scène avec elle. Un homme y entra suivit d'une femme dont le visage restait dissimulé derrière une capuche. Elle reconnut l'homme comme étant celui de la veille et en déduisit que la femme était sa compagne.

- Vous prenez un gros risque, Rodolphus, lui dit encore une fois Dumbledore.

- Il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière à présent, répondit l'homme.

- Isabeau, vous êtes sûre de vouloir qu'elle ignore votre existence ? demanda Dumbledore.

- C'est le seul moyen de la protéger, Albus. Vous veillerez sur elle, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle un peu inquiète tout de même.

- Je vous en fait la promesse, répondit Dumbledore.

C'est alors que la jeune femme abaissa sa capuche et dégagea ses bras de sous sa cape pour lui présenter un bambin qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans. Dumbledore tandis les bras et Isabeau, après un instant d'hésitation, le serra contre elle en lui embrassant le front avant de le donner à Dumbledore qui le prit avec précaution. Rodolphus serra sa femme dans ses bras et regarda Dumbledore.

- Protégez-là, et surtout, ne lui dites rien sur nous.

- Je la protégerai, elle ne saura la vérité que quand elle sera prête à l'entendre, Rodolphus, d'ici là, elle sera ma fille.

- Merci, souffla-t-il avec un regard plein de reconnaissance.

- Comment se nomme cette enfant ?

- Carolyn, répondit Isabeau automatiquement.

- C'est un nom noble, murmura Dumbledore.

- Dans ce cas, appelez-là Arianna, cela fera un peu plus commun et moins Sang-Pur, dit Rodolphus sans attendre l'assentiment de sa jeune femme.

- Vous pouvez partir tranquilles, elle sera en sécurité, du moins jusqu'à sa majorité, répondit Dumbledore.

La scène se termina ici. L'instant d'après ils étaient de retour dans le bureau, à l'instant présent. Dumbledore alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, laissant Arianna digérer tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

- Alors je suis...

- Une Sang-Pur, oui, acquiesça le directeur.

- Pourquoi mes parents m'ont-ils confié à toi ? s'enquit-elle.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, ce serait trop dangereux pour eux, et pour toi.

- Alors ils sont vivants ! s'écria-t-elle une lueur d'espoir en elle.

- Pour le moment, oui, dit-il.

- J'imagine que je ne peux pas les voir, s'assombrit-elle aussitôt.

- Tu le pourras bientôt, je te le promets, fit son père adoptif.

- Mais alors... comment se justifie cette ressemblance avec Garance Gryffondor ? s'enquit-elle.

- Garance Gryffondor est l'ancêtre d'Isabeau.

- Ma mère est donc... l'héritière...

- Des fondateurs des deux maisons ennemis, oui, encore une fois.

- Le fait qu'ils m'aient confiés à toi, à un rapport avec Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle.

- En effet, c'est pourquoi je te demanderai d'être extrêmement prudente sur ce que tu dévoilera à tes amis, répondit Dumbledore. Une autre question à laquelle je puisse répondre ?

Arianna hésita. Serait-il d'accord pour lui dévoiler cette information ? Elle planta ses yeux turquoises dans ceux du directeur qui, pendant un instant cru voir sa mère, sûre d'elle et forte.

- Ai-je un nom ? demanda-t-elle.

- En effet, mais je ne te le donnerai pas, pas pour le moment en tout cas, dit-il.

Arianna hocha la tête, assimilant la réponse, puis, se souvint d'une chose. Elle releva la tête et se décida enfin à poser une autre question.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été répartie selon le choix du Choixpeau ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je m'attendais à cette question depuis longtemps, souhaiterais-tu passer cette épreuve ?

- Oui, répondit-elle automatiquement. Je veux être comme les autres, ne pas être traitée différemment.

- Très bien, ce soir nous y remédierons.

- Devant... tout le monde ? s'enquit-elle, sentant sa volonté la délaisser quelque peu.

- Comment veux-tu que les élèves sachent pourquoi tu as changé de maison si subitement ?

- C'est juste, souffla-t-elle.

- Je sens que tu as encore une question.

Arianna se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne devait pas non plus abuser de la confiance qu'il lui portait, mais elle voulait pourtant qu'on ne se méprenne plus sur sa vie. Ce qui signifiait, être véritablement elle. Et ça commençait par son prénom.

- Est-ce que je peux reprendre le prénom que m'ont donné mes parents ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, tu en as le droit. Mais ne dévoile rien sur tes parents ni sur le fait qu'ils t'ont confiés à moi.

- Donc, je ne dis pas non plus que je suis une Sang-Pur, continua-t-elle.

- Si, tu le peux, seulement, je ne pense pas que ce soit utile étant donné que tu ne connais pas de qu'elle lignée tu viens, sourit-il amusé.

Arianna sourit. Il avait été franc avec elle. Il ne lui avait pas mentit et s'était contenté de refuser de répondre aux questions qu'ils jugeaient trop importante et dangereuses. Elle contourna le bureau et déposa un baiser tendre sur sa joue.

- Merci.

Elle sortit alors du bureau sous les yeux du directeur qui soupira. Que les années passaient vite. Cette enfant était à présent presque une adulte.

- De rien, Carolyn, dit-il bien après qu'elle soit partie.

De son côté, Arianna s'apprêtait à tout raconter à ses amis. Elle se rendit compte que le temps avait passé. Il était déjà presque l'heure du repas et elle n'avait que peux de temps pour tout leur dire. Elle se hâta alors pour arriver le plus vite possible à la salle commune. Quand elle y entra, elle trouva tout le monde avachi près du feu. Elle alla les rejoindre et ils s'aperçurent tous que quelque chose avait changé chez elle. Elle respirait à nouveau la joie de vivre. Ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire, mais autre chose avait changer, ça se voyait.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arriva Arianna ? demanda Lucinda.

- Lulu, tu avais raison sur une chose ! fit Arianna.

- Quoi donc ? Que le bal c'est génial ? s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

- Non, je suis une Sang-Pur, déclara Arianna.

Tous se figèrent, choqués par cette révélation. Ils ne s'y attendaient vraiment pas. Sirius fut le premier à s'en remettre.

- Bah... après tout, qu'est-ce que ça change, tu reste la même, sourit-il.

- Oui, mais au moins, je sais à peu près qui je suis ! répondit-elle avec une assurance qu'ils lui avaient rarement vu.

- Donc, tu as trouvé pourquoi tu ressembles à Garance ? demanda Lily sans se préoccuper des regards perdus des Maraudeurs.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire, Dumbledore me fait confiance alors... fit-elle navrée.

- Pas grave, l'important c'est que tu te sente mieux, sourit Lucinda.

- Merci, fit-elle reconnaissante en enlaçant les deux filles. Merci pour tout ce que vous avec fait depuis hier.

- De rien, répondirent-elles émues.

- Bon, on va manger ? demanda James.

- Attendez ! s'écria Arianna. Je... je dois vous dire encore quelques petites choses.

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent entre eux, perplexe. Que pouvait-elle bien avoir à leur dire d'autre qui soit en plus plus important que d'aller manger ?

- Vous savez que... je n'ai pas été réparti dans la maison Gryffondor comme tout le monde, commença-t-elle.

- Et ? fit Sirius qui s'en moquait pas mal.

- Et alors... je vais être soumise à la décision du Choixpeau, avoua-t-elle. Ce soir, ajouta-t-elle comme personne ne réagissait.

Ils restèrent tous silencieux, digérant la nouvelle. Ça pour sûr, elle leur en apprenait beaucoup d'un coup. C'était un peu trop en une soirée.

- Bah... tu iras à Gryffondor de toute façon ! s'exclama Sirius pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Ce qui eut l'effet désiré puisqu'ils rigolèrent un peu. Cependant, en regardant Arianna, il su qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec les révélations.

- Il y a autre chose, hein ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- A propos de mon prénom... commença-t-elle gênée.

- Ce n'est pas le vrai, hein ? sourit Lucinda.

- Non, répondit Arianna en lui renvoyant son sourire.

- Alors, comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Remus, assez curieux pour une fois.

- Carolyn, fit-elle après s'être mordillé la lèvre pendant quelques secondes.

- Ça sonne vraiment Sang-Pur, pas de doute, marmonna Sirius.

- J'en suis une, ça dérange ? répliqua la concernée.

- Bah... non mais... 'fin voilà, je suis pas particulièrement emballé par l'idée.

- A bah merci ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant et en commençant à partir. On va être en retard pour le dîner, fit-elle froidement sans se retourner.

Elle partit sans se retourner. Lily et Lucinda fusillèrent le fautif du regard. Les autres Maraudeurs ne purent qu'être d'accord. Sirius se sentit un peu honteux de son erreur, mais trop fier pour dire qu'il le regrettait. Après tout, il le pensait. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que la fille qui l'intéressait soit une Sang-Pur. Il aimait mieux l'idée qu'elle soit une née Moldu ou encore une Sang-mêlé mais pas une Sang-Pur !

- Sirius ! Par Merlin mais tu es vraiment le pire des sots ! s'exclama Lily.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça, renchérit James. Tu l'as blessée.

- Je sais, soupira Sirius. Mais je n'arriva pas à me faire à l'idée qu'elle soit une Sang-Pur, marmonna-t-il. Je préférais l'idée qu'elle soit née de parents Moldus.

- Tous les Sang-Purs ne sont pas aussi exécrables que ta mère Sirius, répondit James. Ari... euh... Merde va falloir que je m'y habitue... Carolyn l'a prouvé nan ?

- Bon, on va la retrouver ? demanda Sirius après avoir lâcher un long soupire.

Tous se levèrent et descendirent pour aller retrouver tout le monde dans la Grande-Salle. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent leur amie avancer vers le tabouret où trônait le Choixpeau. Dumbledore souleva se dernier et le mit sur la tête de la jeune fille une fois qu'elle fut assise. Les Gryffondor se dépêchèrent d'aller s'asseoir avant que le Choixpeau ne donne sa réponse.

- Hum... vous auriez dû passer par moi beaucoup plus tôt, Miss Dumbledore.

- Oui, répondit-elle froidement, toujours énervée de la réaction de Sirius.

- Je sens beaucoup de colère en vous, et une rancune plutôt tenace, continuait le Choixpeau.

- Et alors ? fit-elle entre ses dents.

- Alors, ce caractère ne correspond pas à la maison Gryffondor... Pourtant, je sens beaucoup de courage en vous et une ingéniosité hors norme...

- Abrèges, marmonna-t-elle.

- Pas Serdaigle, Non... Et certainement pas Poufsouffle... Gryffondor ou Serpentard ? se demanda-t-il.

Tous écoutaient à présent avec attention, y comprit Severus et, aussi surprenant que cela puisse-être, Lucius Malfoy. Les Maraudeurs n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Le Choipeaux hésitait entre les deux maisons ennemies ?

- C'est pas possible... souffla Sirius, surpris.

Ses amis se gardèrent bien de lui répondre. Cela dit, il était vrai que leur amie avait parfois tendance à réagir de façon très détachée et froide, comme les Serpentard... Cependant, elle avait toujours été leur amie, malgré ça. Et si elle était envoyée à Serpentard, leur amitié survivrait-elle ? Ce n'était pas certain...

De son côté, Carolyn croisa les bras, attendant que le Choixpeau se décide enfin. Elle se fichait bien de la maison dans laquelle elle irait. Dans tous les cas, elle resterait amie avec les Maraudeurs, Lily, Lucinda, et Severus... non ? Si... sauf si elle était envoyée à...

- Serpentard ! s'exclama le Choixpeau, étonnant tout le monde.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Carolyn elle-même. Pourquoi ? J'ai toujours été à Gryffondor, alors pourquoi la maison ennemie ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oh... vous êtes sans doute mieux placer que moi pour le savoir, n'est-ce pas Miss Carolyn...

Dumbledore lui enleva le Choixpeau de la tête avant que ce dernier ne parle trop et lui désigna la table de sa nouvelle maison. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire. A la table des Serpentard, tous étaient silencieux. Severus se réjouissait que son amie se retrouve dans sa maison. Elle marcha vers eux non sans jeter un coup d'œil aux Maraudeurs qui se détournèrent d'elle presque par réflexe. Elle en éprouva une grande douleur. Ainsi donc, ils la rejetaient maintenant ? Très bien, alors elle serait une vraie Serpentard, puisqu'il n'y avait que Severus pour être encore son ami. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de ce dernier qui lui avait fait de la place. Quand elle fut installée, elle regarda vers les Maraudeurs encore une fois. Sirius la fixait, déçu et blessé. Elle le foudroya du regard. C'était elle qui devait être blessée, non lui, puisqu'elle était à présent son ennemie. Lucinda, par contre, ne changea pas de regard, elle lui fit ainsi comprendre qu'elle restait son amie malgré ça. Elle en fut un peu rassurée et le fut encore plus lorsque Lily lui sourit, encourageante.

- Comment une Sang-de-Bourbe peut-elle être à Serpentard ? siffla Rosier.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Rosier ! siffla-t-elle en retour, réaction purement Serpentard qui surprit toute la table.

- Pourquoi le directeur t'a-t-il appelée Carolyn ? s'enquit Severus.

- C'est mon nom, répondit-elle indifférente.

- A bon ? fit-il surpris.

- Oui, mon vrai nom est Carolyn, affirma-t-elle. Je ne l'ai découvert qu'aujourd'hui.

- C'est un nom de Sang Pur, fit remarquer Lucius.

- Parfaitement, répondit-elle en fichant ses yeux turquoises dans ceux du Serpentard sans une once de peur.

- Ainsi donc, tu serais une Sang-pur, fit Lucius avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Cela t'étonne Malfoy ? répliqua-t-elle avec une assurance qui le charma.

- A vrai dire... pas vraiment, répondit-il, son sourire s'agrandissant. Bienvenu à Serpentard, fit-il en lui tendant la main.

Carolyn regarda une dernière fois son ancienne table et croisa le regard de Sirius qui semblait horrifié à l'idée qu'elle accepte la poignée de main. Alors, pour bien lui faire mal, elle reporta son regard vers Lucius, lui fit un sourire typiquement Serpentard et lui serra la main, ravissant l'héritier Malfoy. Rosier, lui, ne semblait pas ravi. Il n'aimait pas l'attitude ni même la confiance en elle-même que dégageait la nouvelle Serpentard. Cependant, il se garda bien d'en faire la réflexion, il attendrait... le bon moment.

Après le repas, pour la première fois, Carolyn se retrouva dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Elle en était un peu mal-à-l'aise mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Severus lui expliquait quelques petites choses et anecdotes tandis qu'elle regardait un peu partout autour d'elle.

- Tes affaires ont été montées dans ton nouveau dortoir, lui apprit Lucius, qui était, elle l'avait oublié, préfet en chef.

- Ok, répondit-elle en retour.

- Veux-tu faire quelque chose en particulier ? s'enquit Severus.

- Severus, je vais sans doute t'ennuyer mais... fit-elle avec une expression qu'il connaissait bien.

- Ok, j'ai compris, c'est parti pour un peu de soutient sur les potions ! comprit-il.

- Merci, tu es génial ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire tout sauf navré.

- Je crois que je viens de me faire avoir, moi ! Je me demande si je ne vais bientôt pas regretter que tu sois une Serpentard... la taquina-t-il.

- Tant pis ! ricana-t-elle en allant s'installer sur l'une des tables où il finit par la rejoindre avec un sourire amusé avant qu'ils ne se mettent au travail.

Lucius les avait suivit du regard un moment, puis avait décidé de partir faire sa patrouille en compagnie de sa préfète en chef favorite ! A prendre de façon très ironique, bien évidemment. Il quitta la salle commune et retrouva Lily Evans dans le hall où il ne la salua pas et où ils n'échangèrent pas une seule parole avant d'aller patrouiller.

Durant toute la patrouille, Lucius n'avait qu'une chose en tête. Une question, en vérité. Cette question était : « Qui est réellement Carolyn ? » Il savait qu'elle avait un lien avec Garance Gryffondor, puisqu'il avait écouté la conversation qu'elle avait eu, elle et ses amies avec Madame Pince, dans la Bibliothèque. Il avait même fait un peu de recherche après. La seule chose qu'il avait pu découvrir était le portrait de Garance, ressemblant à Carolyn comme deux gouttes d'eau si ce n'était quelques petits détails insignifiants comme la couleur des cheveux. Il avait également lu que Garance avait eu un enfant avec Salazar Serpentard. Pour lui, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute. Carolyn était une descendante de Salazar ainsi que de Godric, en ligne directe apparemment. Restait à savoir si elle avait hérité de la particularité de son ancêtre : parler le Fourchelangue. De cela, il n'en savait rien. Mais une chose était sûre, si cette fille en était capable, cela ne ferait plus aucun doute quand à son ascendance.

Seulement, cette fille semblait avoir certaines attaches avec les moldus et les traîtres à leur sang, choses auxquelles il faudrait qu'il remédie et après, elle serait sans doute une princesse parmi les Serpentard.

- Tu as intérêt à ne pas lui faire de mal, Malfoy, lança Lily au cours de leur patrouille, le sortant de ses pensées.

- Rassures-toi, je ferais d'elle une véritable Serpentard, peut-être même une princesse de cette noble maison, sourit-il sournoisement.

Lily n'aimait pas se sourire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Et elle n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout même. Elle se promit de parler de ses soupçons avec ses amis dés qu'elle retournerait dans la salle commune.

La patrouille se termina sans perturbation, tout était calme et ils se séparèrent, non sans un certain enthousiasme pour retourner vérifier que tout était calme dans leurs salles communes respectives. Avant bien sûr, de se retrouver dans leur salle commune à eux, préfets en chefs. Ce qui mina automatiquement le moral des deux concernés. Cependant, ils se forcèrent à ne pas y penser, l'un comme l'autre.

Quand Lily arriva dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, elle y trouva les Maraudeurs qui ne digéraient toujours pas le fait que Carolyn ait été envoyée à Serpentard. Lucinda, elle se sentait un peu seule, elle n'avait plus sa meilleure amie avec elle. Lily se précipita vers eux, ce qui les surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Remus.

- Malfoy t'as menacée ? demanda James aussitôt.

- Non, non... il... enfin... je suis sûre qu'il prépare quelque chose de mauvais, dit-elle.

- Quoi donc à ton avis ? demanda Peter.

- Je ne sais pas mais...

- Raconte tout ce qu'il t'a dit, lui demanda Remus en sachant bien que ce serait le meilleur moyen d'en déduire ce que le Serpentard mijotait.

- Je lui ais dit qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à malmener Aria- Carolyn, rectifia-t-elle. Il m'a répondu qu'au contraire, il ferait d'elle une parfaite Serpentard, confia-t-elle.

Sirius qui n'avait pas porté la moindre attention à la conversation sentit son sang bouillir à l'annonce que Lily venait de faire. Mais il n'en montra rien et resta accouder à la fenêtre, à regarder le ciel, semblant être dans ses pensées alors qu'il écoutait maintenant avec un vif intérêt.

- C'est tout ? demanda le loup-garou.

- Oui... enfin non, se reprit-elle. Il a ajouté, et je cite : « peut-être même une princesse de cette noble maison ». Et il l'a dit d'une façon si... sournoise, ajouta-t-elle dépitée.

- Ça ne présage rien de bon, marmonna Remus.

- On s'en fiche, elle n'est plus une Gryffondor, c'est une Serpentard, trancha James. T'es de mon avis Padfoot, non ?

- Parfaitement, lança Sirius sans détacher son regard du ciel.

Mais au son de sa voix, n'importe qui aurait pu dire qu'il lui en coûtait de dire ça. C'était la voix d'un homme brisé qui leur était parvenu. Tout le monde savait qu'il était amoureux de Carolyn depuis leur rencontre. Tout le monde, sauf la concernée qui était trop aveugle pour s'en rendre compte. Cependant, ils avaient tous bien comprit que, même s'il en souffrait, il pensait ce qu'il venait de dire. Lucinda se leva d'un coup.

- Alors c'est ça, hein ? s'écria-t-elle. On l'abandonne et puis c'est tout ? Toutes ces années passées ne comptent plus pour vous ?

- On ne dis pas ça... fit James. Mais elle a changé de camps.

- Elle n'a jamais été dans un camps, James ! fit Lily choquée. Elle n'a rien choisit du tout.

- Depuis quelques jours, elle n'était plus elle-même ! s'écria James.

Le silence se fit. Lily se leva, déçue de leur réaction, non seulement celle de James, mais aussi celle de Sirius. Remus, lui, tenait toujours autant à leur amie, et Peter, lui, n'avait rien dit. Lucinda regarda son amie fixer James, puis Sirius avant de tourner les talons en commençant à s'éloigner.

- Lily ? s'étonna James.

- Vous me décevez, toi et Sirius ! Je pensais que vous valiez mieux que ça, souffla-t-elle avant de faire volte fasse pour leur balancer les quatre vérités en face. Toi, James, je pensais que tu considérait Arianna, ou plutôt Carolyn, 'fin, peu importe son nom ou ce qu'elle est ! Je pensais que tu la considérait comme ton amie, ou une petite sœur, comme moi ! lui cria-t-elle au visage avant de se tourner vers Sirius qui avait détaché son regard de l'extérieur, surpris de la tournure des choses, et qui la regardait. Et toi, Sirius ! Est-ce que maintenant, tes sentiments ont changés, comme ça, d'un coup ? Toutes ses années à lui courire après parce que tu l'aimais, finies parce qu'elle n'est plus à Gryffondor ? Vous me dégoûtés ! conclut-elle avant de tourner les talons et de partir.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle, appuya Lucinda tandis que le portrait se refermait sur Lily. Sirius, est-ce que, juste par ce petit détail, tu ne l'aimes plus ? Tu serais un lâche si c'était le cas, et tu ne la mériterais pas !

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et monta dans son dortoir, laissant les garçons ensembles. Remus ne disait rien, après tout, ce n'était pas contre lui qu'on en avait, mais plutôt contre Sirius et James, puisque lui et Peter n'avaient pas changés d'avis au sujet de leur amie maintenant Serpentard. Lui, il continuerai de l'aimer en silence, jusqu'à ce que ses sentiments ne se changent en une belle amitié.

De l'autre côté, côté Serpentard, Lucius était retourné dans la salle commune des Serpentard afin de voir si Carolyn y était toujours. Et, en effet, elle y était toujours, allongée sur le divan, la tête sur les genoux de Severus qui lisait un livre, en train de lire un bouquin elle aussi. Il eut un petit pincement au coeur qu'il ne comprit pas. Il se ressaisit. Pourquoi serait-il jaloux ? Il avait déjà Narcissa. certes, elle était plus jeune, belle, mais il ne ressentait rien pour elle. Il ne... le désirait pas. Alors que Carolyn l'attirait depuis toujours. Même quand elle était encore à Gryffondor et qu'il lui faisait des misères quand il la croisait au détour d'un couloir, il n'avait jamais l'intention d'aller jusqu'à lui faire mal. C'était... une haine... amoureuse ? Il secoua la tête. Un Malfoy n'aime personne. Un Malfoy fait ce qui est nécessaire à sa famille. Pourtant... Il ne pouvait rien contre cette attirance envers cette fille. Il la voulait.

Il décida que, comme tout allait bien, il devait retourner dans sa chambre de préfet en chef. Il ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à y être. Dans la salle commune, il avait croisé une Lily furieuse, ce qui lui avait un peu remonté le moral. La voir dans des états tels que la colère, la peur ou la tristesse, était... comment dire... jouissif pour lui. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, tentant en vain de s'enlever cette nouvelle Serpentard de la tête. Mais bien sûr, il n'y arriva pas.

0o0

Ce chapitre prend un tournant un peu plus bouillonnant entre les Maraudeurs et Carolyn, non ?

Ça pimente un peu l'histoire, ce n'est pas si mal.


	11. Une alchimie fort étonnante

Chapitre 11

« Une alchimie fort étonnante »

0o0

Le lendemain, Carolyn étudia son nouvel emploi du temps; Elle devait s'habituer à sa nouvelle maison, ses nouvelles partenaires de dortoir qui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître ne l'avaient pas mal accueillie. Au contraire. Elle en conclut alors que c'était peut-être le fait que Malfoy l'avait accepté et lui avait même serré la main. Son premier cours de la journée était divination. Elle en fut quelque peu accablée. Elle avait beau aimer cette matière, elle ne l'appréciait guère si tôt le matin. Ensuite, elle avait deux heures de potions, et elle se félicita d'avoir un peu martyrisé Severus la veille pour avancer dans cette matière. Cela lui remonta le moral. De plus, son cours de potion était avec les Gryffondor. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait pouvoir voir Lucinda.

Elle se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie pour son premier cours, en compagnie de deux élèves de Serpentard avec qui elle avait fait connaissance et ne s'entendait pas trop mal. Pendant le cours, elle tenta de rester attentive, mais elle eut du mal à ne pas se rendormir. Elle s'était couché un peu trop tard la veille, compte tenu du fait qu'elle avait passer un bon moment à lire avec Severus dans la salle commune. Quand l'heure toucha à sa fin, elle se félicita d'avoir pu garder les yeux ouverts et se précipita presque pour son cours de potion. Quand elle vit Lucinda qui semblait chercher quelqu'un, elle approcha hésitante. Quand Lucinda la vit, un grand sourire prit possession de ses lèvres et elle courut la serrer dans ses bras. Carolyn en reste figée, surprise, puis se détendit, se sentant rassurée que son amie ne l'ait pas abandonnée.

Carrie ! C'est pas trop dur ? s'enquit Lucinda inquiète.

Non, je t'assure que... je me sens... à ma place parmi eux, murmura-t-elle craignant sa réaction.

Tant mieux, sourit-elle, rassurant son amie. Tu sais, je ne vais pas changer de comportement avec toi, et puis... je suis aussi amie avec Severus, alors pourquoi pas une nouvelle Serpentard ? la taquina-t-elle.

Lucinda réussit à lui arracher un sourire avec cette dernière phrase. Puis, les portes s'ouvrirent et les élèvent s'engouffrèrent dans la salle. Carolyn s'assit alors à côté de son amie, comme si rien n'avait changé. Les Serpentard la regardèrent d'un œil mauvais, puis, semblèrent se faire à cette idée. Carolyn se demanda alors pourquoi ils se comportaient si bien avec elle.

Dit, Carrie... Malfoy ne t'a pas fait de misères ? s'enquit Lucinda.

Non, du tout. Il s'est même montré... sympa, souffla-t-elle étonnée elle-même.

C'est bizarre, marmonna Lucinda.

Ouais, un peu... approuva automatiquement son amie.

Quand le professeur Slughorn commença à expliquer comment préparer la potion du jours, Carolyn faillit éclater de rire devant la tête que tirait Lucinda. Mais elle n'avait aucun mérite, Severus avait bien passé deux bonnes heures la veille pour qu'elle finisse par comprendre comment faire et assimile quelques petits tuyau pour accélérer la préparation.

Je comprends rien... marmonna Lucinda.

T'inquiètes, moi je comprends pour deux, lui souffla Carolyn en se mettant au travail.

Toi, tu as passé du temps avec Severus ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Comment t'as deviné ? fit-elle mine d'être étonnée avant de lui sourire.

Elles ricanèrent avant de s'immerger totalement dans leur travail. A la fin de l'heure, ce fut la potion de Carolyn et Lucinda qui reçut la meilleure note. C'est donc, de bonne humeur qu'elle quittèrent la salle... pour tomber sur les Maraudeurs. Carolyn fit mine de s'esquiver mais Sirius lui attrapa le bras.

Alors ça y est, je fais parti de vos cibles favorites maintenant ? s'énerva-t-elle.

Attends, on... je crois qu'on a besoin de parler, dit Sirius,d'un air un peu paniqué.

Pour me faire traiter de vipère, non merci ! Va te faire voir !

Puis, elle se dégagea de sa poigne et s'éloigna sous le regard empli de tristesse de Sirius. Ses amis et Lucinda avaient assistés à la scène.

C'est de ta faute Sirius, tu lui a clairement fait comprendre en te détournant au dîné d'hier soir qu'elle n'était plus ton amie, lui dit Lucinda. Elle a été blessée et elle n'a plus confiance.

Était-elle différente Lucinda ? Je veux dire...

Non, elle était exactement la même ! répliqua Lucinda avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

En effet, elle était toujours en froid avec eux et elle était un peu rancunière, elle aussi. Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent et soupirèrent. Ça n'allait pas être facile de regagner la confiance et l'amitié de Carolyn. Mais si une chose était bien vraie chez les Maraudeurs, s'était leur persévérance. Combien de temps James avait-il courut après Lily pour qu'elle finisse enfin par sortir avec lui ? Des années ! Et il n'avait jamais baissé les bras. Et Sirius... bah, Sirius, il courait toujours après Carolyn, sans résultat apparemment. Mais il ne baissait pas les bras non plus.

Au repas, à midi, Carolyn se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard, et, lorsqu'elle alla pour s'asseoir à côté de son ami Severus, Lucius lui fit signe de prendre place... à côté de lui. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds. Certes, tous les Serpentard auraient pris ça comme un immense honneur. Ces derniers observaient la réaction de la nouvelle venue. Cependant, Carolyn n'était pas du genre à obéir en tout et pour tout. Surtout à un Malfoy. Alors, elle lui fit un sourire sournois, tout à fait Serpentard, avant de s'asseoir juste à côté de Severus comme elle l'avait décidé, le narguant clairement. Tous les Serpentard la regardèrent avec stupéfaction. Était-elle folle pour refuser un tel privilège ? Non, pas du tout, c'était juste qu'elle n'était pas à vendre. Ni à acheter d'ailleurs. Le sourire de Lucius, contrairement à ce que pensaient les Serpentard, s'élargit. Elle lui plaisait de plus en plus. Sa réaction échappa totalement aux élèves qui se détournèrent pour ne pas paraître trop indiscrets.

Comment s'est passé ta première matinée en tant que Serpentard, chère Carolyn ? s'enquit Lucius.

A merveille, Malfoy, lui répondit-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle s'entêtait à l'appeler Malfoy alors que pour tout le monde, il était clair qu'elle faisait partie à présent de son cercle d'amis. Elle le faisait exprès pour garder ses distances avec lui, ce qui ne lui faisait guère plaisir, et elle le savait. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne se privait pas de le contrarier à chaque occasion qu'il lui donnait. Mais il commençait à apprécier ce petit jeu entre eux.

L'après-midi se déroula tout aussi simplement que la matinée. Bien que certaines personnes eurent encore du mal à la considérer comme Serpentard et non plus Gryffondor. C'était, du moins pour eux, tout bonnement impensable.

Les cours finis, elle se dirigea vers sa salle commune et fut interceptée par les Maraudeurs. Elle soupira, que lui voulaient-ils donc ? Elle releva la tête et les toisa, méfiante.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Comment ça, quoi ? reprit Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

- Fais pas l'idiot, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez maintenant ?

- Ecoute... on s'en veut de t'avoir abandonnée, s'excusa James.

- J'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses ! cracha-t-elle avant de les contourner et de rentrer dans sa salle commune.

- Elle ? Rancunière ? Pas du tout ! fit Sirius ironique.

- Ce qui ne me plait pas, c'est qu'elle se rapproche un peu trop de Malfoy, marmonna Remus.

- Moi je dirais que c'est plutôt lui qui se rapproche d'elle, rectifia Peter.

Les Maraudeurs soupirèrent avant de retourner dans leur salle commune. Une fois rentrés, Sirius sortit la carte de sa poche et observa ce que faisait Carolyn. Elle était, sans aucun doute, en présence de Snape et Malfoy se rapprochait.

En effet, Carolyn lisait un livre, allongée sur le sofa, son grand ami assis juste à côté, dans un des fauteuils. Malfoy entra à ce moment. Elle ne leva même pas la tête pour le regarder, elle resta plongée dans son livre. Lucius décida alors de venir s'imposer un peu. Il la releva, la surprenant au passage et s'assit sur le divan, avant de la rallonger tranquillement, la tête sur ses cuisses. Elle se redressa d'un coup.

- Peux-tu me dire ce que tu cherches à faire, Malfoy ? siffla-t-elle.

- Oh, je m'asseyais juste, fit-il avec un sourire sournois.

- Va te faire foutre ! lui dit-elle avant de se lever complètement et de se diriger vers son dortoir.

Ce rustre se croyait donc tout permis ? Mais quel culot ! Elle grimpa dans son dortoir pour y voir une de ses camarades de chambre.

- Tu sembles de bien mauvaise humeur, fit-elle remarquer.

- T'ai-je déjà dis à quel point je ne supportais pas Malfoy ? fit Carolyn, rageuse.

- Une bonne dizaine de fois en une journée, je crois, répondit l'autre.

- Bah maintenant, tu peux en être sûre !

Bien que peu expressive, la Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de rire de la situation. Carolyn, désespérée, s'allongea sur son lit. Elle regarda le plafond, se morfondant. Le lendemain fut une aussi mauvaise journée que la veille. Les Maraudeurs avaient essayés par trois fois de venir s'expliquer avec elle, et par trois fois elle avait été sauvée par, et elle en rageait encore plus, Malfoy !

Au déjeuné, elle alla s'asseoir à sa table, et fut rejointe par Severus qui réussit à lui tirer son premier sourire de la journée. Il aurait dû décrocher un prix ou une médaille pour cet exploit ! Mais ce fut un exploit de courte durée, puisque Rosier suivit de Malfoy arriva. Son sourire disparut aussitôt et elle ignora les deux arrivants. Peine perdue, il faut l'avouer, puisque Malfoy eut la très bonne – Mauvaise – idée de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et d'engager la conversation.

- Bonjour belle Carolyn ! sourit-il.

- Au revoir crétin ! marmonna-t-elle.

- Pourquoi me parler aussi froidement ? s'enquit Malfoy qui commençait à se demander s'il avait vraiment une chance de réussir à se rapprocher d'elle.

- Si j'avais eu l'envie de te parler, Malfoy, ne crois-tu pas que je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle sans le regarder avec un certain détachement digne d'une Serpentard.

Ah ça, elle faisait honneur à sa maison, pas de doute, la veille, elle avait fait gagner plus de vingts points à Serpentard et ce matin, dix. Ils se réjouissaient tous de l'avoir dans leur maison. Cependant, Malfoy aurait aimé qu'elle soit un peu moins Serpentard, et il s'en étonna d'ailleurs.

Au cours suivant, Lucinda et elle furent heureuse de se retrouver. Métamorphose avancée était sans doute le cours qu'elles aimaient le plus. Elles s'assirent ensemble et Lucinda lui lança un gentil sourire.

- Pff... j'en ai raz-le-bol ! finit-elle par dire au bout d'un moment.

- De ? fit Carolyn.

- Carrie, je crois que je suis maudite ! s'écria-t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Oh... bienvenue au club, mes malédictions personnelles s'appellent respectivement Malfoy et Black ! marmonna-t-elle.

- La mienne s'appelle Pettigrew ! gémit-elle. Attends ! Tu as dit « Malfoy » ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fais ?

- Il est trop... collant, fit-elle en cherchant le bon mot.

- Ah... si ce n'est que ça... fit alors Lucinda.

Elles se regardèrent avant de ricaner. C'est vrai, ce n'était pas si insupportable. Cependant, elle venait de réaliser que Lucius était... collant ? Quoi ? Venait-elle de penser « Lucius » ? Elle secoua la tête, il fallait vraiment qu'elle se réveille ! Elle en avait grand besoin. Lucinda eut alors une très – Mauvaise – bonne idée de faire remarquer que le bal de Noël était le Samedi ! Carolyn soupira de frustration. Elle n'aimait pas les bals. Quand Lucinda lui demanda avec qui elle y allait, Carolyn ne fit que lui rapporter la demande de Severus et la réponse qu'elle lui avait donnée. Lucinda n'en parut pas surprise et lui apprit qu'elle y allait avec Sirius. Carolyn tiqua un moment avant de reprendre un air naturel et décontracté.

- Ça te gêne que j'y aille avec lui ? s'enquit Lucinda, confuse.

- Non, non, pas du tout même ! En voilà un qui ne me collera pas au moins ! sourit Carolyn d'une manière très... Serpentard.

- Bon... tant mieux alors... murmura Lucinda, déçue.

Carolyn ne remarqua pas cet air déçu. En effet, Lucinda avait menti pour voir comment réagirait son amie à la pensée de Sirius allant au bal avec une autre. Et sa réaction détachée n'était pas celle qu'elle avait escomptée, au contraire. Sirius allait être déçu lui aussi quand elle lui rapporterait tout ça.

Le soir, comme à leur habitude, Severus et Carolyn lisaient dans leur salle commune. Malfoy arriva alors et se plaça devant la jeune fille.

- Avec qui vas-tu au bal, Carolyn ? s'enquit-il.

- Avec moi, répondit Severus à sa place.

Malfoy sourit, puis s'en alla, sans que Carolyn n'ait eu le temps de comprendre le but de la question. Cependant, Severus, lui, le savait et s'était empressé de répondre, la chasse commençait, mais Carolyn était sa chasse gardée ! Toutefois, Malfoy était un rival plutôt important, sachant sa grande beauté et sa classe. Mais il savait bien que son amie se fichait bien de tout cela. Seulement, il savait aussi que son amie ne le voyait que comme un ami, tout au plus un frère. Et cela, il ne pouvait pas le changer.

Le samedi arriva bien vite. Lucius allait au bal avec Narcissa qui le sentait trop distant depuis un bout de temps. Elle savait bien qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour elle mais tout de même. Il aurait pu faire un effort. Quand Carolyn descendit du dortoir dans une magnifique robe vert et argent, moulant ses formes et avec un beau bustier. Lucius ne put s'empêcher de la regarder, émerveillé. Severus vint lui proposer son bras qu'elle accepta avec un sourire amical et ils sortirent tous deux de la salle commune.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall, beaucoup d'élèves les regardèrent passer, stupéfaits. On pouvait entendre chuchoter par moment « C'est elle ? » ce à quoi on répondait : « Oui, t'as vu avec qui elle va au bal ? ». Et ça parlait et ça parlait. Cependant, on pouvait affirmer que cela ne l'atteignait pas du tout, mieux, elle s'en fichait complètement. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la salle et furent un peu émerveillés par la somptueuse et minutieuse décoration. Ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte.

Un peu plus loin, Dumbledore surveillait sa fille adoptive discrètement. Certains professeurs le remarquèrent mais n'en firent rien. Après tout, si le directeur voulait observer cette jeune fille un peu plus que les autres, c'était son droit. Les préfets en chefs ouvrirent le bal avec leurs partenaires. Puis, tous finirent par suivre, dans des tourbillons de tissu, de robes virevoltantes et de rires occasionnels quand un partenaire maladroit venait à écraser les pieds de quelqu'un d'autre.

Carolyn s'amusait, passant des bras de Severus à ceux d'un autre cavalier dont elle ne connaissait pas jusqu'à revenir à ceux de Severus. Elle acceptait la plupart des demandes qu'on lui faisait pour danser avec elle. Ne se préoccupant pas de si ils étaient de sang-pur ou de sang-mêlé. Cela ne lui importait guère à vrai dire. Elle n'y pensait même pas, se contentant de profiter de cette soirée comme jamais. Montrant ainsi que, peu importe la maison dans laquelle on se trouvait, on dansait tous de la même manière. Elle avait déjà accordé une danse à deux Serdaigle, un Poufsouffle, et trois Serpentard dont Severus.

Au loin, Sirius l'observait, envieux de ces garçons qui avaient ce privilège de danser avec elle, de la faire virevolter dans leurs bras. Elle était d'une telle grâce et d'une telle beauté ce soir là. Même Lucinda en était émerveillée. Bien que son amie lui manquait énormément, elle était contente de voir qu'elle se plaisait dans sa nouvelle maison. Elle respirait la joie de vivre. Elle reporta son regard sur son cavalier qui observait toujours son amie et ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement.

- C'est toi l'idiot dans l'histoire, tu le sais, non ? lui dit-elle.

- Oui, je sais... souffla-t-il. Je suis content... qu'elle aille bien, avoua-t-il difficilement car cela lui en coûtait de mettre sa fierté de côté.

- Elle ne veut toujours pas te parler, hein ? fit-elle tristement.

- Non, soupira-t-il.

Lucinda jugea préférable de ne pas s'éterniser sur le sujet. Sirius cachait sa blessure du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais, soyons réaliste, il restait humain. Sa peine de ressentait. Qu'y avait-il de plus malheureux que de perdre une amie dont on est amoureux en secret – enfin, pas si secrètement que ça – et d'un manière aussi stupide. Franchement ! Sur ce coup, Griffondor et Serpentard ne sont vraiment pas un cadeau ! Tous les mêmes avec leur fierté démesurée !

Un peu plus loin, Carolyn décida d'aller s'asseoir un peu, histoire de reprendre son souffle après avoir enchaîné trois danses sans une seule pause. Elle ferma les yeux en appuyant sa tête contre le mur, respirant à plein poumons. Elle n'aperçut donc pas qu'un sorcier s'approchait d'elle d'une démarche sûre et élégante, sans aucune hésitation. Il émanait de lui une grâce princière qui ne faisait pas douter de quelle famille il appartenait. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut surprise de voir Malfoy juste devant elle. Il s'inclina et lui tendit la main.

- M'accorderas-tu cette danse, chère Carolyn ? s'enquit-il en plongeant ses magnifiques yeux clairs dans les siens.

Elle fut frappée par la sincérité et la bienveillance qui brillait dans ses yeux à ce moment là. Comment avait-il put autant changer de comportement envers elle ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, il lui cherchait encore des noises, et maintenant... il l'invitait à danser en parfait gentleman, ses yeux doux et bienveillants comme elle ne les avait jamais vu. Il attendait encore sa réponse, n'interrompant pas ses pensées. C'était encore une qualité qu'elle lui découvrait. Bon sang, était-il possible qu'elle se soit trompée sur lui, et lui sur elle ? Serait-il possible qu'ils deviennent... amis ? Elle reporta ses yeux sur son visage avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne avec un sourire sincère.

- Avec plaisir, lui répondit-elle tandis qu'il l'aidait à se lever et l'entraînait sur la piste avec lui.

Tous s'étaient arrêtés de discuter et de danser pour voir l'étrange couple qui entrait en piste. Ils étaient tous éberlués. "Regarde ! J'en reviens pas !", "T'as vu ? Malfoy danse avec elle !", et ça jacassait et sa papotait sur leurs dos. Mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, tandis qu'il menait la danse. Elle se laissait guider, comme si cela était tout naturel. Leurs gestes étaient fluides, élégants, gracieux, et si naturels... Comme s'ils avaient fait cela toute leur vie.

Les Maraudeurs, eux, n'en revenaient pas. Carolyn dansait avec Malfoy. Malfoy, leur ennemi direct ! C'était incroyable ! Lucinda, elle, ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait. La dernière fois qu'elles avaient parlé, son amie lui avait en effet parlé de l'intérêt étrange que semblait lui porter Malfoy. Elle n'aurait pourtant jamais pensé que cet intérêt soit si... bienveillant ? Elle ne comprenait pas ce changement de personnalité en Malfoy. Que manigançait-il ? A moins qu'il ne soit cette fois pas sur un coup monté. Etait-il possible que ce dernier puisse-t-être sympathique ? A en croire son amie qui virevoltait dans ses bras en rigolant parfois, lui arrachant à lui un sourire – Un sourire ? – sincère – Pardon ? – alors qu'il la ramenait vers lui pour la faire tourner encore et encore. Malfoy n'était plus le même. Il avait vraiment changé, elle en était persuadée. Mais pouvait-il changé à ce point en si peu de temps ? C'était vraiment étonnant, mais apparemment vrai.

Severus devait l'admettre. Il n'appréciait pas du tout cette alchimie qui semblait opérer entre les deux Serpentard maîtres de la piste à ce moment. Malfoy avait énormément de charisme et de classe, il l'avouait sans une once d'envie. Il savait également que c'était un Don Juan qui enchaînait les conquêtes et histoires d'une nuit. Il ne voulait pas que Carolyn subisse cela elle aussi. Il la savait forte de caractère et difficile à impressionner, mais elle semblait sous le charme. Si Malfoy avait planifier de la faire tomber pour lui, c'était une réussite. Cependant, il se doutait bien que la jeune fille ne se laisserait pas avoir comme les autres. Mais si elle venait à vraiment éprouver des sentiments pour lui, cela risquerait de lui faire du mal. A moins que ce dernier – qui agissait étrangement avec elle, il est vrai – ne soit pas si indifférent qu'il voulait le faire croire. Peut-être était-il enfin tombé amoureux en fin de compte. Cela n'aurait nullement gêné Severus, s'il n'avait pas été question de Carolyn, toutefois.

Carolyn, elle, était comme déconnectée de la réalité. Comme si elle vivait dans un autre monde, dans un bulle où la seule présence dont laquelle elle était consciente était celle de Lucius Malfoy. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer cette si soudaine harmonie entre eux. C'était complètement insensé ! Mais pourtant vrai. Le temps semblait s'être arrêter tandis que leurs regards s'accrochaient et se fuyaient pour toujours revenir l'un à l'autre. Ça en devenait presque inquiétant. Elle aurait eu peur si seulement elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien, en sécurité et en harmonie avec son cavalier. Elle savait que c'était idiot, qu'il n'était qu'un coureur, fiancé de surcroît à une jeune fille pour des raisons purement familiale et où l'amour n'avait pas sa place – elle plaignait d'ailleurs la jeune fille qui ne connaîtrait sans doute jamais le bonheur. Non, Lucius Malfoy n'était pas pour elle. Et pourtant... ce soir là, à cet instant, tout lui semblait possible. _Effrayant..._

Lucius, lui, n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il pensait. Comment pouvait-il s'être autant laissé aller ces derniers temps ? C'était de sa faute, oui, c'était de la faute à Carolyn qui lui faisait perdre son apparence complètement fabriquée chaque fois qu'elle était dans les parages. Elle était la cause de sa faiblesse... et de son bonheur à cet instant. Il ne songeait à rien d'autre qu'à l'instant. Il ne voulait pas penser au passé où il s'était montré odieux avec elle, ni au futur, où il devrait garder ses distances et s'éloigner afin de ne pas devenir complètement faible. Pour le moment, il voulait simplement profiter de sa présence. Que son corps se colle au sien, que son rire retentisse à ses oreilles, qu'il voit dans ses yeux d'enfant la joie de vivre et la sincérité qu'elle montrait à ce moment. Il n'y avait que cela qui lui importait. Au diable les ragots et autres rumeurs. Il réussirait bien à les faire taire de toute manière. Alors pourquoi se priver de passer un bon moment ?

Puis, la danse se termina. Trop tard au goût de certains – qui n'appréciaient pas l'alchimie entre Lucius Malfoy et sa cavalière inattendue – et trop tôt pour d'autres qui auraient souhaiter danser ainsi encore un bon moment. Lucius raccompagna Carolyn au banc où elle s'était assise précédemment et la laissa s'y asseoir avant de lui faire un baise-main en la regardant dans les yeux, et de s'éloigner pour retrouver ses camarades. Si Carolyn avait été surprise, elle ne l'était pas autant que tous les autres élèves. _Mais que m'arrive-t-il ?_ Son coeur avait battu la chamade quand ses lèvres étaient entrées en contact avec sa peau et que ses yeux s'étaient fichés dans les siens, dévoilant une sincérité et un sentiment encore plus étonnant qu'elle n'arrivait – ou ne voulait – pas identifier. Cette instant avait été magique.

- Carrie ? fit une voix, la sortant de ses pensées.

- Hum ? Qu'y a-t-il Sevy ? s'enquit-elle.

- Je te raccompagne à la salle commune ? proposa-t-il.

- Oui, merci, sourit-elle avant de prendre son bras et de le suivre, toujours sur son petit nuage.

Si Severus le remarqua, il se garda toutefois d'en faire aucune remarque. Mieux valait la laisser rêvasser si cela lui faisait plaisir. Et il ne se doutait pas à quel point elle était heureuse dans son petit monde à elle, ressassant ce moment magique entre Lucius – Lucius ? C'est plus Malfoy ? – et elle. Elle aurait été capable de dessiner son regard, la profondeur de son regard jusqu'à ce que ses yeux exprimaient à ce moment. Elle était sûre d'une chose. Ce regard ne quitterait jamais sa mémoire. Il y était gravé à jamais.

0o0

Ce chapitre vous a plu ?

Donnez-moi votre avis, cela pourrait m'aider à améliorer un peu l'histoire =)

Voilà, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! ;)


	12. Des vacances qui commencent bien !

Je tiens à m'excuser pour avoir mit énormément de temps à poster ce chapitre. Mais j'étais un peu en manque d'inspiration pour celle-ci. Je fais de mon mieux pour la continuer. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus du résultat. =)

0o0

Aodren : Oui, pauvre Sirius... mais il l'a un peu cherché aussi. C'est un peu de sa faute ce qui lui arrive.

Malicia M. Dalriada : Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise ! =)

Roselia001 : Merci à toi, tu m'as un peu poussée à continuer, je te remercie de me soutenir. =) J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !

0o0

Chapitre 12

Des vacances qui commencent bien !

0o0

Tranquillement assise dans la bibliothèque, elle lisait un livre sur les différentes espèces de plantes vénéneuses et les manières de s'en débarrasser ou de fabriquer un remède. Seulement, c'était sans compter l'interruption d'une certaine personne qui, toute joyeuse, arrivait vers elle. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas l'envoyer balader, c'était sa meilleure amie ! Donc, elle dut prendre sur elle et ferma son livre pour lever sa tête vers la nouvelle arrivante qui venait de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Je suis toute ouïe, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? lança-t-elle directe.

- Oh, Carrie, tu pourrais pas être plus aimable ou faire semblant d'être contente de me voir ? se plaignit Lucinda.

- D'accord, d'accord, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lucinda ? s'enquit-elle, cette fois concernée.

- Tu sais... depuis que tu n'es plus là, c'est moins drôle, chuchota-t-elle.

- Je suis désolée, Lulu, soupira Carolyn. Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

- Je le sais ! s'écria Lucinda. C'est juste que...

- Bon, crache le morceau, tourne pas autour du pot, déclara Carolyn, sachant très bien ce que voulait dire son amie.

- C'est Sirius, il n'est plus lui-même...

- Ça, c'est son problème ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ce clebs après tout ? C'est pas à moi de revenir, qu'il mette sa fierté de côté cette fois ! répliqua-t-elle en rouvrant son livre pour se replonger dedans, jugeant qu'elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Je le sais ça ! fit Lucinda précipitamment. Mais l'écouteras-tu pour autant ? s'enquit-elle en posant sa main sur les pages du livre pour l'empêcher de lire.

- Ça je ne sais pas, marmonna-t-elle.

- Tu vois ? Tu es rancunière, Carrie. Toi aussi il te faut mettre ta fierté de côté !

- Écoute, je suis comme je suis, et je ne vais changer pour personne ! conclut-elle en se levant et en allant ranger le livre avant de reprendre ses affaires et de s'en aller.

Elle alla à son prochain cours sans plus tarder. Cours de métamorphose. Elle excellait dans cette matière, c'est pourquoi, elle pouvait se permettre de rêvasser. Aussi passa-t-elle l'heure à penser au bal qui s'était déroulé deux jours plus tôt. Les vacances arriveraient à la fin de cette semaine là et elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle allait faire. Sans doute rester à Poudlard, comme toujours. Cependant, elle n'en pouvait plus de passer sa vie ici, ça en devenait presque oppressent par moment.

La fin du cours arriva bien vite et elle sortit, sous le regard du professeur Dumbledore qui avait très bien remarqué son trouble. Il la connaissait trop bien pour être abusé par quelques faux sourires. C'est pourquoi il la rappela. Elle attendit que tous les élèves sortent avant de regarder son père.

- Que se passe-t-il Carrie ? s'enquit-il, ayant une hésitation quand au nom qu'il devait lui donner.

- Je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus... murmura-t-elle, complètement perdue.

Les paroles de Lucinda continuaient de la tourmenter. Et elle devait reconnaître – avec beaucoup de difficulté, certes – qu'elle n'aurait pas écouté Sirius, pour rien au monde. Elle se drapait dans sa rancune, son orgueil, sa fierté. Son père, à présent debout, lui ouvrit les bras. Après une brève hésitation, se mordant la lèvres inférieur, elle courut se jeter dans ses bras pour se laisser enfin aller à des pleurs trop longtemps refoulés. Il lui caressa les cheveux, se contentant d'attendre. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre le trouble de Carolyn, pas besoin de mots non plus pour la réconforter ou la conseiller. Ce qu'elle vivait, elle devait le régler seule. Au moins, il savait qu'elle n'était pas toute seule, elle avait toujours Severus, ainsi que Lucinda et Lily...

[…]

Les vacances étaient arrivées. Et elle se retrouvait, par un concours de circonstances, dans le Poudlard express pour aller passer ses vacances avec une bande de Serpentard qui avait réussi à la convaincre de ne pas se morfondre dans ce château qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien – surtout le coin bibliothèque semblait-il... – à force d'y passer sa vie.

Cette bande de Serpentard était constituée de Severus, évidemment, Regulus et Bellatrix Black ainsi que Lestrange et d'autres sans oublier... Malfoy. Ce dernier restait assis à côté de sa fiancée à qui il ne prêtait pas la moindre attention. _Pauvre Narcissa..._ Carolyn en eut un pincement au cœur. En peu de temps, elle avait réussit à se faire sa place parmi ce cercle privilégié des Serpentard. Et ce, elle devait bien le reconnaître, grâce à Malfoy. _Est-ce que je lui serais toujours redevable comme ça ?_ L'idée ne lui plaisait guère, il faut l'avouer. Carolyn n'aimait pas être redevable.

Elle avait commencé à s'entendre avec Bellatrix lors d'une suite d'événements improbables qui avait aboutit à la plus belle honte depuis la nuit des temps de Rosier. Bien que ce dernier est vociféré qu'il se vengerait, Carolyn n'avait jamais autant rit depuis des lustres. En revoyant le visage rouge de colère d'un Rosier tout trempé avec des vêtements de clown et tout ce qui va avec, elle ne put retenir un sourire. Cependant, elle était sûre qu'il ferait tout pour l'avoir, sa revanche, alors elle était un peu inquiète et sur ses gardes. Elle tenait à la vie, malgré tout...

Ensuite, elle s'était rapprochée de Regulus alors qu'elle était dans la bibliothèque. Elle lisait tranquillement un ouvrage de potions quand elle avait entendu les Maraudeurs arriver. Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel et s'était résignée à ranger le livre pour s'en aller sans être vue. Un peu plus loin, dans l'un des rayonnage de la bibliothèque, Regulus était entrain de chercher un livre et venait de la voir passer devant lui afin d'échapper à ses anciens amis. Voyant qu'elle ne savait plus où aller, il lui avait attrapé le bras et l'avait entraîner derrière une étagère, la cachant de son corps tout en faisant mine de chercher un livre.

- Tu n'aurait pas vu Carolyn ? avait demandé Remus.

- Pourquoi l'aurais-je vu ? répondit froidement le Serpentard avec dédain.

Carolyn avait eut un pincement au cœur. Remus était peut-être l'un des seuls à ne pas l'avoir jugée. Mais sa culpabilité disparut bien vite quand elle vit que les Maraudeurs étaient partis. Elle avait alors remercier brièvement Regulus qui s'était contenter d'un signe de tête en guise de réponse avant de partir à ses occupations. Plus tard, ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'asseoir à la même table et de lire ensemble, cela avait éviter les dérangements agaçants pour la jeune fille et ils appréciaient le silence qui planait entre eux où il pouvait se plonger à corps perdus dans les volumes poussiéreux.

Avec Narcissa, disons que les relations étaient tendues. Même si Carolyn n'avait aucun réel intéressement pour Lucius, cette dernière lui restait hostile. Un jour peut-être, Carolyn réussirait-elle à lui faire comprendre que pour elle, Malfoy était plus une malédiction qu'autre chose, comme un certain Black... Mais en attendant, elle pouvait comprendre la méfiance de la jeune fille. Après tout, il y avait bien eut une alchimie entre Lucius et elle lors du bal, et ça, elle ne pouvait le nier. Cependant, après le bal, tout était redevenu comme avant. C'est à dire que Lucius redevenait sa deuxième malédiction et qu'elle l'envoyait toujours paître sans une once de remords.

Mais celui qui l'avait le plus convaincue de venir avec eux, c'était Severus. Il avait toujours été là pour la soutenir et la conseiller, pour l'aider. Combien de fois était-elle venue le voir pour se jeter à son cou et pleurer sur son épaule. Combien de fois avait-il dû veiller sur elle après qu'elle est épuisée les sanglots et se soit endormie ? Mais pas une seule fois il en avait été ennuyé. Il n'avait pas une seule fois regretté d'être la personne sur laquelle elle se reposait. Être son confident, s'il ne pouvait être plus, lui suffisait.

C'est pourquoi elle se retrouvait là, assise à côté de son ami, la coude appuyé sur le rebord de fenêtre à regarder le paysage défiler. En face d'elle, Regulus avait adopté la même attitude, perdu dans ses pensées. A côte de se dernier, Lucius l'observait, elle, par de discrets coups d'œils qui n'échappèrent pas à Narcissa, malgré tout. Cette dernière était assise à côté de Lucius, la foudroyant du regard. Bellatrix regardait où allaient ces regards mauvais et ne fut pas surprise le moins du monde. L'inclination de Malfoy pour Carolyn n'était un secret pour personne, bien que personne n'ose le faire remarquer. Elle était assise à côté de Severus et s'ennuyait comme pas permis.

- Raaah, je m'ennui ! Personne n'aurait un truc intéressant à faire ?

- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas rejoindre Lestrange pour une partie de jambes en l'air ? lança Regulus sans se détourner de la fenêtre.

- Oui, lui au moins il sait se servir de sa queue, renvoya-t-elle à Regulus qui, loin de s'offusquer eut un sourire sournois avant de tourner la tête vers elle.

- Tu dis ça parce que j'ai refusé tes avances ? fit-il le plus innocemment du monde.

- Comment oses-tu ? s'offusqua faussement Bellatrix.

- C'est toi qui l'a voulu chère cousine, ricana-t-il.

- Nan mais sérieusement ! On pourrait pas mettre un peu d'ambiance ? Vous compter passer tout le temps du trajet à vous faire chier ? fit Bellatrix.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? s'amusa Lucius.

- Je sais pas moi ! C'est bien pour ça que je vous le demande ! marmonna-t-elle.

- Bella... pourquoi ne te contenterais-tu pas de lire un livre et de la boucler ? soupira Severus qui sortait justement son nez d'un bouquin.

- Tout le monde n'est pas aussi désespéré que toi au point de lire à tout bout de champs, rétorqua-t-elle.

Durant tout cet intermède, Carolyn n'avait pas daigner détourner les yeux du paysage. Elle ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de penser que les façons de se communiquer de l'affection entre Serpentard, était parfois assez déroutante. Mais elle s'y était faite, elle n'avait pas eu trop le choix. Carolyn ne se sentait pas vraiment mise à l'écart, et ce grâce à la présence de Severus et de Regulus qui, lui, était dans la même année qu'elle. Ils n'avaient dû échanger tout au plus qu'une dizaine de mots. Entre eux, c'était plutôt le silence qui parlait. Et elle ne trouvait pas ça désagréable.

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, regardait minutieusement la jeune fille qui semblait complètement absorbée par sa contemplation de l'extérieur. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment très sociable, il l'appréciait plus que d'autres personnes, cela était sans doute dû au fait qu'elle évitait toujours de croiser son frère ainsi que ses amis. Au moins contribuait-il un peu au malheur de son frère et ça lui procurait une immense satisfaction. Cependant, en ayant assez du boucan qui régnait dans leur compartiment, il sortit prendre un peu l'air.

Peu après, ce fut à Carolyn de suivre. Elle avait beau apprécier Severus énormément, elle avait du mal à le supporter lorsqu'il engageait les hostilités avec Bellatrix. Il devenait un peu trop intenable. C'est pourquoi, elle n'eut aucune gêne à venir retrouver le jeune homme au cheveux bruns lui arrivant aux épaules avec les mêmes yeux gris aciers que son ancien ami. Pour des frères, oui, ils se ressemblaient. Mais ils étaient pourtant si différents en personnalité. Comme si l'un avait pris toute la lumière, toute la chaleur, et que l'autre avait dû se contenter de ce qui restait, froideur et obscurité...

- Ils sont lourds, pas vrai ? la sortit de ses pensées la voix de Regulus.

Elle en fut un peu surprise, étant tellement habituée à partager le silence avec lui. Mais elle se sentait un peu plus accepté grâce au fait qu'il lui parler. C'était un peu une marque de confiance qu'il lui montrait, en s'efforçant de lui faire la conversation. Elle lui sourit amicalement en s'adossant à côté de lui avant de regarder le plafond.

- Ouais... un peu, acquiesça-t-elle.

Leur échange de parole s'arrêta là. Ils se contentèrent de la présence l'un de l'autre aussi simple que cela puisse paraître. Elle fut quelque peu surprise quand la main du jeune homme frôla la sienne, mais ne prit pas peur, elle le laissa renouveler se contact, pensant que cela ne pouvait qu'être un bon moyen de rendre son ami un peu plus sociable, même si ce n'était qu'avec elle.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une bonne demi-heure qu'ils retournèrent dans le compartiment pour y retrouver le même boucan qu'avant leur départ. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux avant d'aller reprendre leur place et de se replonger dans l'observation du paysage qui continuait toujours de défiler. Cependant, leurs regards se rencontraient de temps en temps, entraînant parfois un petit sourire avant de retourner à leur observation. Elle était soulagée. Elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui avait la même part d'ombre en son âme. La même solitude et le même désintéressement...

[…]

Si elle avait su que le manoir Malfoy était l'endroit où ils allaient passer les vacances, elle n'aurait pas été si facile à convaincre. _J'ai comme dans l'idée qu'ils ont fait exprès de me le cacher..._ Cependant, maintenant qu'elle était là, elle n'allait pas repartir. C'est pourquoi, elle suivit ses amis à l'intérieur, restant près de Severus et, aussi troublant cela puisse paraître pour ce dernier, de Regulus. Severus et les autres avaient remarquer les petits échanges entre Regulus et celle qu'ils se plaisaient à appeler « Princesse de Serpentard ». Des échanges rares, mais pourtant vrais.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall, Carolyn, qui devait sans doute être la seule à n'avoir jamais mit les pieds dans un manoir d'une famille du rang des Malfoy, fut émerveillée par tant de luxe. Certes le style en était très... Serpentard était sans doute le mot approprié. Mais cela n'en retirait rien à la majesté de cette endroit. Un homme descendit alors les escaliers. Il se tenait droit, hautain, ses manières très aristocrates tout comme ses vêtements. Il arborait les mêmes cheveux longs et blonds que Lucius. Severus n'eut aucunement le besoin de l'éclairer sur l'identité de cet homme.

- Lucius, tu nous ramènes des invités ? fit l'homme avec le même air froid et hautain.

- Père, en effet, répondit Lucius avec respect.

Le regard de Lord Malfoy balaya le petit groupe d'amis et s'arrêta sur Carolyn qu'il ne reconnaissait évidemment pas. Ce qui le choqua fut bien évidemment la couleur peu commune de ses yeux et son apparence qu'il avait déjà vu quelque part, mais il se demandait bien où. Peut-être était-elle la fille d'un des Mangemorts faisant partie de ses relations.

- Puis-je savoir qui est cette nouvelle amie ? demanda-t-il.

- Elle se nomme Carolyn, père, répondit Lucius qui ne manqua pas de remarquer le trouble de son père.

- De quelle famille venez-vous ? s'enquit-il à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci ne sut quoi répondre. Certes, elle était de sang pur, mais elle ne connaissait rien de son ascendance. Que pouvait-elle bien répondre à cette homme ? Voyant qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir, Lucius se porta à son secours. Elle lui en fut, bien malgré elle, très reconnaissante.

- Père, cela importe-t-il vraiment ? s'enquit Lucius, faisant mine d'être las de tout ça.

- Non, bien sûr, répondit toutefois sans conviction son père les yeux toujours rivés sur la nouvelle amie de son fils. _Où est-je vu ce visage... et ces yeux ?_

Il tourna les talons et s'en retourna sans doute dans son bureau où il se mit à réfléchir où il avait bien pu voir ce même regard et ce même visage. Il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part.

[…]

Après la rencontre avec le maître des lieux, Lucius avait montré les chambres à chacun de ses invités. C'est ainsi que Carolyn fut heureuse de se retirer un moment dans sa chambre désignée. Elle fit à peine attention au décor tellement la fatigue la tenait. L'angoisse qu'elle avait éprouvée devant le père de Lucius avait été éprouvante et elle ne mit que peu de temps à s'endormir, allongée sur le lit.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'elle fut réveillée par quelqu'un qui venait de frapper à la porte. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir pour découvrir Severus qui avait l'air inquiet. Elle lui fit un sourire plutôt sincère, ce qui le rassura, avant de lui demander ce qui se passait.

- Tout le monde se réuni dans le salon, tu te joins à nous ?

- Oh... bien sûr, fit-elle en prenant juste un châle, l'air étant un peu plus frais compte tenu de la nuit tombée.

Ils descendirent ensemble au salon où ils retrouvèrent Lucius en compagnie des autres invités. Bien sûr, elle ne fut pas surprise d'y découvrir Rosier parmi eux. ce dernier était également un des invités. Elle avait tout fait pour éviter sa compagnie, mais elle savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait l'éviter tout le temps. Elle s'assit avec tout le monde, écoutant la discussion engagée entre Lucius, Bellatrix, Lestrange et Nott. Elle tenta d'ignorer le regard pesant dont la gratifiait Rosier. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise et Severus dû sans doute le remarquer.

- Rosier, on ne t'a pas appris que fixer les gens est impoli ? lança-t-il.

- Tu te prends pour ma mère pour me dicter les bonnes manières ? rétorqua-t-il sournoisement.

- Puisqu'il semble qu'elle ne te les ait pas inculquer, je me dois bien d'y remédier, répondit Severus, narquois.

- Va te faire foutre ! grogna Rosier, mécontent.

Carolyn gratifia Severus d'un sourire reconnaissant. Il se contenta de lui frotter le dos pour la rassurer. D'ailleurs, durant tout le temps qu'ils passèrent dans le salon, sa main ne quitta pas son dos, faisant de petites arabesque dans ce dernier afin de l'apaiser, ce qui marcha relativement bien.

[…]

L'heure du dîner arriva et tous se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Le maître des lieux avait pris place en bout de table, sa femme à l'autre bout. Les adolescents se répartirent donc selon leur choix. Malheureusement pour elle, Carolyn fut contrainte de s'asseoir à la gauche de Malfoy père. Elle essaya de ne pas montrer son angoisse et porta son regard sur Severus, assis à côté d'elle avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Regulus, qui se trouvait en diagonale d'elle. En face, elle eut l'immense plaisir – Ô joie ! – de retrouver le regard de Malfoy fils.

- Dîtes-moi, Carolyn, commença le maître des lieux, lui faisant lever la tête pour le regarder. Comment se passe vos études à Poudlard ?

- Fort bien, Monsieur Malfoy, répondit Carolyn.

- Elle est extrêmement douée en duel, ajouta Lucius avec un sourire narquois.

- Non, pas du tout, répondit Carolyn.

- Tu es trop modeste, douce Carolyn, sourit Lucius, heureux de mettre un peu de rougeur sur les joues de la jeune fille.

- Lucius, tout le monde sait bien que son point fort est surtout dans la métamorphose, coupa Severus, histoire de lui faire ravaler un peu de son sourire.

Chose qui ne marcha pas car il l'étira d'avantage. Mal à l'aise, Carolyn se concentra sur son repas sans dire un mot. Cependant, elle finit par reprendre un peu confiance en elle, assez d'ailleurs pour envoyer paître Lucius qui l'agaçait un peu trop. Ce qui fit, Évidemment, sourire Malfoy père. cette enfant lui plaisait bien, elle avait de la répartie, savait se tenir... Si il n'avait pas déjà fiancé Lucius à Narcissa... _Oui... après tout... pourquoi pas..._

- Carrie, tu ne sais tout simplement pas comment réagir à mon charme, c'est tout, poursuivit Lucius.

- T'as autant de charme qu'un veracrasse Malfoy ! rétorqua Carolyn. Et je ne crois pas t'avoir permis de m'appeler Carrie.

- Oh, tu me blesses, fit Lucius en faignant d'être blessé.

- C'est ça ! Dis que ton ego et ta fierté en prend un coup ! Tu ne dois pas être habitué à être repoussé, continua-t-elle avec un sourire très Serpentard accroché aux lèvres.

Cette petite conversation ne manqua pas de faire rire leurs amis et sourire Abraxas Malfoy. _Hum... ce comportement..._ Plus il la détaillait, plus il lui trouvait une ressemblance avec une personne qu'il avait connu. Mais qui ? C'était bien un comble. Il savait qu'elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais pas moyen de se rappeler qui ! Ça avait de quoi être très frustrant, ça pour sûr.

Le dîner se termina et chacun se retira dans sa chambre. Les garçons avaient prévu une êtite réunion "entre hommes" avaient-ils dit. Ce à quoi Carolyn ne s'était pas gênée pour répliquer à sa façon.

- Vous voyez des hommes ici, vous ? demanda-t-elle aux filles à côté d'elle.

- Non, et toi ? avait répondu Bellatrix, marchant dans sa combine.

- Non plus, ça me rassure, soupira Carolyn, feignant le soulagement.

Après quoi, elles avaient bien rigolé de leur mine déconfite et étaient parties s'enfermer dans la chambre de Bellatrix. Elles y passèrent un bon moment à y discuter. Bellatrix laissa Narcissa et son amie mettre au clair certaines choses. Après que Carolyn se soit emporté sur le fait qu'elle ne supportait pas l'attention de Malfoy – autant le fils que le père – sur elle, Narcissa fut enfin convaincue que la jeune fille ne voulait pas se mettre entre son fiancé et elle. Au moins, cette soirée là avait permis qu'elle enterre la hache de guerre que Narcissa avait déterrée sous le coup de la jalousie et de la crainte.

0o0

A suivre...

0o0

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. =)

Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent.


	13. Cadeaux et émotions fortes

Mikan-Naranja : Alors, personnellement, je ne sais pas si c'est son caractère ou ses yeux qui attirent les mecs, mais franchement, parfois elle s'en passerait bien ! lol Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Et voilà, maintenant tu va pouvoir lire le chapitre que tu attendais ! =) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Roselia001 : Et oui, c'est là que Regulus entre en jeu ! Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner ni dans quelle direction l'histoire va aller ! Bref, je suis perdue et j'ai l'impression que les personnages n'en font qu'à leur tête ! Vilain garnements ! xD En ce qui concerne Narcissa, disons que je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même s'il s'agit d'amour ou de possessivité. Il faut avouer que les deux sont envisageable ! 1) Lucius est canon 2) Il est intelligent - hum... on va dire - 3) il est riche 4) sa famille est prestigieuse. Avouons qu'il y a de quoi lui courir après, non ? lol Bref, voilà ce chapitre que tu semblais attendre avec impatience, bonne lecture et j'espère que ça te plaira ! =)

* * *

/\

0o0

Chapitre 13

0o0

Cadeaux et émotions fortes

0o0

\/

* * *

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de dormir très longtemps. Une furie déboula dans sa chambre et la secoua. Carolyn ouvrit un œil sur l'heure qu'affichait la pendule. Puis foudroya Bellatrix du regard. Non mais ! Il n'était que huit heures ! Un dimanche matin, huit heures, c'est encore la nuit !

- Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre en pleine nuit ! s'écria la jeune fille.

- Tu rigoles, il est déjà huit heures ! s'exclama Bellatrix.

- Justement ! Un dimanche matin, et encore plus pendant les vacances, huit heures, c'est encore la nuit ! répliqua Carolyn en se recouchant et en tournant le dos à son amie.

- Mais il y a les cadeaux qui nous attendent, lança Bellatrix.

Ah oui, c'est vrai... raison de plus pour se rendormir ! Elle avait presque oublié qu'ils étaient le vingt-cinq décembre. Elle avait redouté ce jour. Pourquoi ? Eh ben peut-être parce qu'elle n'aimait pas recevoir de cadeaux. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ça. Offrir des cadeaux, pas de problème, en recevoir... là ça coinçait. Elle n'aimait pas pour une simple et bonne raison. Pour elle, qui ne faisait pas confiance facilement, qu'on lui offre un cadeau lui donnait l'impression qu'on l'achetait. De quoi l'énerver grandement.

Cependant, étant donné l'insistance de Bellatrix, elle dû se résoudre à se lever, enfiler un robe de chambre par dessus sa chemise de nuit, et à suivre Bellatrix au salon où tout le monde était déjà réuni. Quand je dis tout le monde, je parle surtout des adolescent, les parents de Malfoy, eux, n'étaient pas là.

Severus vint directement à sa rencontre pour la saluer, ainsi que Regulus, Narcissa et même Malfoy, ce qui n'aurait pas dû l'étonner à ce point. Rosier, lui, se contenta de la fixer avec haine et mépris. Visiblement, il l'avait dans le collimateur, et pas à cause de son sang semblait-il. Elle s'obligea à l'ignorer. _C'est Noël Carrie... reste calme..._

Malfoy lui tendit un des nombreux cadeaux ayant élu domicile sous le sapin. Elle ne fut pas tant surprise de voir qu'il venait de lui. Mais, étant son ami, elle n'allait pas l'ignorer. Elle se décida donc à ouvrir le cadeau. Il s'agissait de deux jolies petits peignes à coincer dans des chignons. Ils étaient tous deux identiques, en argent, avec des têtes de Serpents en ornement. C'était magnifique. Elle lança un regard complètement surpris au jeune homme qui se contenta de lui sourire avec amusement.

- Ma mère a pensé qu'ils t'iraient à merveille, se défendit-il.

- Il faudra que je songe à la remercier alors, fit-elle n'étant pas vraiment dupe. Mais merci, Lucius, termina-t-elle en faisant l'effort de l'appeler par son prénom.

- De rien, Carolyn, sourit-il de manière très Serpentard avant de retourner discuter avec Rosier et Lestrange.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les cadeaux, mais tu accepteras quand même le mien, non ? sourit Severus en lui attachant une chaîne autour du coup.

La chaîne était en argent, et au bout pendait un magnifique faucon. Elle leva les yeux vers son ami qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Il était au courant, ça, elle en aurait mit sa main à couper. Quand à savoir comment, elle allaient lui demander, une fois qu'ils seraient seuls. Cependant, elle le remercia avec un sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle n'aurait pas dû être si surprise que son meilleur ami connaisse ce secret là. Il en connaissait bien d'autres, alors pourquoi pas celui là ?

Elle regarda la pile de cadeau qui lui était destinée. Elle en avait des yeux exorbités. Comment pouvait-il y en avoir autant ? Elle n'était pas si appréciée que ça, si ? Où voulait-on l'acheter... Cette penser la rendit un peu plus maussade. Elle s'avança tout de même vers la pile et regarda de qui venaient ce cadeaux. Elle fut surprise de voir que l'un d'eux venait de Regulus. Elle tourna ses yeux vers le jeune homme qui évita son regard. _Timide ?_ Elle prit le paquet et entreprit de l'ouvrir.

Lorsqu'elle découvrit de quoi il s'agissait, un sourire étira ses lèvres et elle se permit de rigoler également. C'était un livre, neuf, avec une belle couverture, finement ouvragée. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui justifiait sa bonne humeur et son amusement. C'était surtout parce que c'était un livre de potion. En effet, Regulus devait être très observateur. Silencieux, peu bavard, mais très observateur. Quand elle lisait avec lui à la bibliothèque, c'était la plupart du temps, des livres de potions. Après, il avait sans doute dû en déduire qu'elle avait du mal dans cette matière... ou qu'elle en était passionnée.

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers Regulus et croisa son regard. Dans leur échange silencieux, il y lut toute la gratitude de sa nouvelle amie. Il en fut plutôt content. Il n'avait pas trop mal interprété sa personnalité, si similaire à la sienne. Il tomba sur le cadeau qui lui venait justement de Carolyn. Il ne put retenir un léger sourire. Elle aussi, avait beaucoup d'humour. Le livre s'intitulait « Comment devenir un fin orateur ? ». Il secoua négligemment la tête pour reporter son regard sur la petite blagueuse qui lui fit un grand sourire amusé. Et, pour la première fois, il sourit à quelqu'un.

De son côté, Carolyn avait encore bon nombres de cadeaux à déballer. Elle tomba sur celui venant de son père. Elle n'était pas très emballée à cette idée. Elle le connaissait trop bien. Il avait l'esprit très tordu, surtout pour les cadeaux ! Elle prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit le cadeau. C'était une boule de cristal, accompagnée d'une petite lettre : « Je sais que tu adores la divination, et cela te permettra de voir plus clair sur certaines choses... » Le sous entendu ainsi que l'humour de son père la fie ricaner.

- Vieux fou... sourit-elle.

Elle ouvrit le suivant cadeau qui lui venait des deux sœurs Black. C'était une magnifique robe verte et argent. Le genre de robe que l'on met pour les grandes occasions. Elle jeta un œil aux deux jeune filles et les remercia. Bien qu'elle n'était pas vraiment emballée par les bals ou autres soirées mondaines, elle appréciait leur intention. Cette robe était magnifique, avec des manche pendantes d'un noir parfait comme elle les aimaient. La robe était munie d'un bustier et le jupon semblait extrêmement léger et enclin à voler au moindre coup de vent.

Elle ouvrit le suivant, celui-ci était de la part de Lily, de Lucinda et des Maraudeurs. Elle eut un sourire nostalgique en repensant au temps où elles étaient toujours fourrées ensembles. Le cadeau était un très joli bracelet tout en argent avec dessus accroché quelques petites figurines en argent également : un livre, qui devait sans doute représenter Lily, un loup, représentant Remus, un balais, pour James, un chien, pour Sirius, une étoile, pour Lucinda et un coussin, pour Peter.

Elle accrocha le bracelet à son poignet, les larmes aux yeux. Elle porta son poignet muni du bracelet à ses lèvres. Une unique larme coula. Elle fit bien attention à ce que personne ne la voit dans cet état. Seulement, Severus ne la connaissait que trop bien, Regulus était un très fin observateur et Rosier ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Elle se reprit bien vite et ouvrit les trois cadeaux suivant venant de trois garçons de sa maison.

- C'est pas la saint valentin, si ? s'étonna Bellatrix en observant le petit coussin en forme de cœur.

- Je ne suis pas à vendre... fit Carolyn entre ses dents avant de tendre les paquets venant de personnes qu'elles ne connaissaient pas à Narcissa. Tiens, cadeaux ! fit-elle.

Tout le monde éclata de rire suite à la réaction de Carolyn et à la tête que fit Narcissa en prenant le courage d'ouvrir les autres cadeaux. Bien entendus, ces cadeaux là, finirent dans la cheminée pour en alimenter le feu.

Carolyn remarqua qu'il lui restait un unique paquet. Celui-ci ne portait pas de carte pour informer de qui il venait. Elle en fut intriguée. Elle se décida alors à l'ouvrir et découvrit une boîte à musique. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Elle se sentait étrangement émue. Elle ouvrit la boîte et lorsque la mélodie retentit, elle la referma d'un coup, la main sur le bouche et les larmes dégringolant de ses joues inconsciemment.

- Excusez-moi, souffla-t-elle en se levant et en envoyant ses cadeaux dans sachambre d'un geste de la baguette avant d'aller s'y réfugier également.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle ferma la porte à clé et laissa couler ses larmes. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle pleurait. Rien qu'à l'entente de cette mélodie, elle avait eut le soudain besoin de pleurer. Elle reprit la petite boîte à musique et l'ouvrit de nouveau, se laissant bercer par les notes tout aussi douce que mélodieuses. Puis, elle remarqua un double fond dans la boîte, cachant une lettre.

Délicatement, elle sortit la lettre et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux s'agrandissaient de stupeur tandis qu'elle lisait les mots soigneusement écrits, sans aucune rature ni bavure, d'une écriture fine et fluide. C'était une écriture très féminine. Le contenue de la lettre lui fit monter une boule dans la gorge.

_Ma chérie,_

_Nous sommes navrés de n'avoir pu te voir grandir._

_Mais te confier à Albus_

_était la chose la plus prudente que l'on puisse faire._

_Nous devions te protéger de lui,_

_te cacher de lui,_

_afin qu'il n'apprenne jamais ton existence._

_Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer dans cette lettre._

_Mais un jour, nous serons réunis,_

_nous pourrons recommencer à vivre_

_et rattraper le temps perdu._

_Oh ma chérie, comme tu nous manques._

_Te laisser fut la chose la plus dure qu'il nous ait été donné de faire._

_Un sacrifice pour te mettre à l'abri._

_Nous avons toujours suivi tes exploits pas à pas, dans l'ombre._

_Le danger rôde Carolyn,_

_soit prudente, je t'en prie..._

_A bientôt ma chérie._

_Nous t'aimons_

_Papa et Maman_

Une larme tomba sur le parchemin, puis une autre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à le ranger dans la boîte à musique qu'elle referma et posa à sur le sol, à côté d'elle. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les entourant de ses bras, pour finalement y poser sa tête et pleurer en silence. Décidément, cette journée ne l'aura pas épargnée sur le plan émotionnel.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Jugeant qu'elle n'était pas encore assez calme et que son visage était encore strié de larme, elle jugea préférable de ne pas répondre. Seulement, c'était sans conter la détermination de la personne à sa porte. Elle frappa de nouveau et attendit encore sans doute.

- Carrie ? Tout va bien ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se releva pour ouvrir la porte. Severus entra et eut tout juste le temps de refermer la porte qu'elle lui sauta au cou pour pleurer, le visage enfouit dans son épaule. Il resta immobile, si ce n'est le geste habituel qu'il avait lorsqu'elle pleurait, caresser ses cheveux avec douceur. Il attendit qu'elle se calme.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis telle une madeleine aujourd'hui ! marmonna-t-elle, pas très fière d'elle.

- Ça arrive dés fois Carrie, ne t'en fais pas...

Il passa donc un bon moment à la rassurer, la réconforter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à aller prendre une bonne douche et à s'habiller avant de redescendre pour les retrouver tous dans le salon. Personne ne fit de commentaire sur ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Après tout... ça arrivait à tout le monde de craquer. Cependant, ils auraient bien aimé savoir pourquoi elle avait craqué. Mais ils ne demandèrent pas. De toute façon, elle ne leurs aurait rien dit.

[…]

La tête plongé dans des parchemins, Dumbledore eut à peine le temps de lever les yeux pour voir une petite furie entrer dans son bureau sans frappé. Il soupira en se rappelant que les vacances venaient de se terminer et que sa charmante fille avait dû recevoir _ce _cadeau. Mais il se força à rester tranquille, comme à son habitude.

- Bonjour Carolyn, sourit-il.

- Bonjour papa. J'ai des questions, fit-elle d'entrée de jeu.

Ça pour sûr, elle était franche et n'y allait pas par quatre chemin. Elle annonçait la couleur d'entrée de jeu. Elle ressemblait trop à sa chère mère cette petite. Il l'invita néanmoins à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil libre, ce qu'elle fit après une brève hésitation. Il la scruta un moment, attendant qu'elle se lance. Ce qu'elle fit après s'être mordillé la lèvre pendant quelques minutes.

- Merci pour ton cadeau, j'adore ton humour, sérieusement, commença-t-elle, tirant un sourire au directeur. J'ai reçu un cadeau de mes vrais parents... murmura-t-elle finalement. C'est une boîte à musique, poursuivit-elle plus hésitante. A l'intérieur, il y avait une lettre...

Dumbledore resta silencieux. Il cherchait bien ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire. Non, les choses allaient beaucoup trop vite... Elle n'était pas encore assez mûre pour qu'il lui dévoile tout... Elle finit par s'impatienter de ne pas le voir répondre. Elle se releva d'un coup et abattit ses mains sur le bureau qui vibra.

- De qui veulent-ils me protéger, hein ? De qui ? s'énerva-t-elle.

- Je te pensais plus réfléchie, Carolyn, je ne devrais même pas avoir à répondre à cette question, soupira le directeur. A ton avis, de qui veulent-ils te protéger ?

- … Voldemort... comprit-elle.

- En effet. Ton sang est l'un des plus pur qu'il puisse exister au monde. De plus, tu es une descendante en ligne directe de Godric et de Salazar. Tu serais une puissante alliée pour Voldemort, expliqua son père.

- J'aimerais juste savoir, souffla la jeune fille, à peine audible. Juste savoir qui je suis papa. Dis-moi, je t'en prie... le supplia-t-elle.

- Je te le dirais bientôt Carolyn, sois patiente, répondit-il avec calme et assurance.

Elle resta immobile un moment, avant de finalement hocher la tête. C'était sans doute tout ce qu'elle pouvait attendre. Mais c'était déjà bien. Bientôt elle saurait tout, bientôt... En attendant, il lui fallait se contenter de seulement quelques bribes de vérité. C'était peu, certes, mais pour le moment, c'était suffisant. Du moins... se plaisait-elle à le croire.

Après un moment en compagnie de son père, elle sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Les cours reprendrait le lendemain et elle était fatiguée, elle avait grand besoin de dormir pour reprendre des forces. C'est pourquoi, une fois qu'elle fut allongée dans son lit, elle n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir. Le sommeil lui tomba dessus d'un coup et elle l'accueillit avec un grand plaisir.

[…]

- Salut Carrie ! s'écria une Lucinda toute joyeuse en venant prendre place à côté d'elle en métamorphose. Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? s'enquit-elle avec un grand sourire amical.

- Bien, et toi ? répondit Carolyn avec un sourire amusé.

- Plutôt bien, j'ai passé les vacances avec Rémus chez James. Y avait Lily et toute la bande en fait, répondit-elle toute joyeuse.

- Oh, alors j'imagine que ça devait être bien, sourit pensivement la jeune fille.

- Et toi ? T'as passé les vacances ici ? demanda-t-elle plus bas, le cours venant de commencer.

- J'étais chez Malfoy avec Sev' et d'autres amis, répondit évasivement la jeune Serpentard.

- Quoi ? s'écria Lucinda en se levant d'un coup.

A son cri, tout le monde s'était tourné vers elle, la dévisageant. Dans leurs yeux on pouvait clairement savoir ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils pensaient tous que Lucinda était devenue folle et qu'elle avait pété un câble. ce n'était pas loin du vrai toutefois. Lucinda regardait Carolyn avec des yeux ronds comme des balles.

- Un problèmes Miss Lupin ? s'enquit mon père qui venait d'arrêter ses explications.

- Euh, non non Monsieur, désolée, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux et en se rasseyant.

Carolyn soupira et ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner un peu du malheur de son amie. Après tout, elle s'était collée la honte toute seule, comme d'habitude. Lucinda la fusilla du regard, peu réjouit qu'elle ne l'ait pas aidé. Carolyn dû se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire haut et fort. Son amie finit par soupirer et se calmer.

- Tu as dit que tu étais allée chez Malfoy pour les vacances ? reprit alors Lucinda.

- Oui, répondit simplement Carolyn, peu envieuse de se pencher sur les détails.

- Mais... comment est-ce que... tu... je veux dire... Malfoy... ? balbutia Lucinda.

Carolyn soupira d'ennui et d'énervement. Elle n'abandonnait donc jamais ? Non, à l'évidence, non. Dés qu'elle voulait savoir quelque chose, elle vous harcelait la Lucinda. Elle vous tapait sur le système jusqu'à ce que vous cédiez. Mais ne fait pas céder Carolyn qui veut ! Carolyn gardait un parfait contrôle sur elle-même, ignorant les questions incessantes de son amie sur le comment du pourquoi elle avait bien pu se retrouver à passer les vacances chez Lucius Malfoy. _Elle finira par se lasser. Elle capitulera avant moi._ Et en effet, à la fin du cours, Lucinda abandonna pour parler d'autre chose.

- Je vois que tu as mis le bracelet, sourit Lucinda en jetant un coup d'œil au poignet de son amie.

- Oui, répondit Carolyn en lui faisant un sourire sincère. Comme ça je me dis que toi et Lily vous êtes près de moi, ajouta-t-elle nostalgique.

- Tu ne leur as toujours pas pardonné, hein ? sourit tristement Lucinda.

- Comment le pourrais-je ? On ne m'achète pas avec des cadeaux, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! répondit-elle.

- Je sais, je sais... soupira Lucinda.

Quand le midi arriva, Carolyn fut presque soulagée de retrouver ses amis Serpentard. Après avoir passé toute la matinée à éviter certains Gryffondor... elle en avait raz-le-bol de jouer à cache-cache. Malheureusement, son bonheur fut de courte, très courte, durée. En effet, Lucius Malfoy ne semblait pas vraiment décidé à l'oublier, elle. Malgré les représailles de Narcissa sur lui chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle, il continuait de s'obstiner. _Franchement ! C'est pire qu'un pot de colle ce mec !_

- Carrie, l'appela-t-il avec son même sourire mutin.

- Oui ? répondit-elle en rentrant dans son jeu de séduction.

- Hum... il s'humecta les lèvres. Tu veux bien m'accompagner à Prés-au-lard ce week-end ?

- Lucius, sourit-elle.

- Oui ?

- Va te faire voir !

Puis, elle se leva pour aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin, à côté de Regulus qui, compatissant, lui tapota l'épaule. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler tous les deux pour se comprendre, ce qui était en soit, un gros avantage. A la table des Serpentard, personne n'osait rire du recalage immédiat dont Lucius Malfoy avait été l'objet. Mais oh ! Elle n'allait tout de même pas céder ! C'est pas parce qu'il était canon, intelligent – quoi que... dés fois on se demande – et riche qu'elle allait se laisser embobiner !

- Quoi ? grogna Lucius à l'intention de Severus qui le dévisageait en peinant à contenir un sourire amusé et moqueur.

- Non, rien, sourit Severus en détournant la tête pour croiser le regard de Carolyn avec qui il échangea un long, très long, regard complice.

Lucius, lui, en avait un peu marre que Carolyn l'évite. Après tout, de quoi avait-elle peur si elle lui était indifférente ? Sur ce point là, il avait entièrement raison. Elle ne lui était pas vraiment indifférente. Mais elle se refusait à céder, après tout, Narcissa était à présent son amie, et elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Mais si il continuait à lui faire des avances, elle risquait de craquer. _Non, certainement pas ! C'est un arrogant, prétentieux et... canon. Eh merde ! voilà que je me laisse avoir par ses beaux yeux !_ Elle était bien déterminée à lui résister jusqu'au bout. Mais... quand une femme résiste à un homme... cela ne l'excite-t-il pas encore plus de la poursuivre et de la séduire ? _Chier !_

- Veux-tu que je t'emmène quelque part pour te défouler ? fit une voix calme, posée et basse qu'elle n'entendait pas souvent.

- Où ? demanda-t-elle à Regulus qui lui jeta un regard en coin avant de se lever, lui prendre le poignet et l'entraîner à sa suite, hors de la grande salle.

A la vue de cette proximité entre Regulus et elle, plusieurs personnes s'étaient crispées. Tout d'abord, il y avaient ceux à qui cela ne plaisait pas du tout. Soi Lucius et Sirius, Severus ayant abandonné l'idée de se faire aimer d'elle en tant qu'amant et non en tant que frère. Puis, il y avait ceux qui étaient surpris. Dixit... tout le reste du monde présent. Regulus était si renfermé, solitaire, qu'il semblait presque impossible qu'il s'intéresse assez aux autres pour leur adresser la parole. Alors en plus, imaginez, Regulus entraîner quelqu'un en tenant la personne par le poignet, ou la main... c'était un événement mondain ça ! Ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours. Quelques uns regardèrent l'extérieur, se disant qu'il allait sûrement y avoir un bouleversement climatique dans les jours à venir.

Dans le parc, Regulus et Carolyn se défoulaient en lançant des pierres dans le lac en essayant de faire le plus grand nombre de ricochets. A sa grande surprise, Regulus se dévoilait être extrêmement habile. Une autre facette qu'il ne montrait pas et qu'elle venait de découvrir. Elle, elle était presque incapable de faire trois ricochets. A vrai dire, elle était plutôt maladroite pour ce genre de jeux. Regulus ne put s'empêcher un petit ricanement quand, pour la énième fois, la pierre qu'elle venait de lancer coula sans un seul ricochet.

- Bon ça va ! grogna-t-elle, de mauvaise fois.

- Mauvaise joueuse avec ça, tu ne cesses de me surprendre, sourit-il.

- Tien, quand as-tu appris à parler si ouvertement ? railla-t-elle.

- Depuis que tu as eu l'idée de m'offrir ce livre ! répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

- Tu m'énerves ! J'aime pas quand t'as le dernier mot... bougonna-t-elle le faisant rire de plus belle.

Au fond d'elle, elle était heureuse. Regulus s'ouvrait un peu plus aux autres, et ça ne pouvait être que positif. Enfin... s'ouvrait aux autres... pas vraiment. Il s'ouvrait seulement à elle. Mais elle était trop distraite par d'autres choses pour s'en rendre compte. Elle l'observa faire, pour la énième fois, un grand nombre de ricochets avec un gracieux mouvement.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il, le visage toujours tourné vers l'horizon.

- Oui, merci, soupira-t-elle d'aise. Tu as un effet apaisant sur moi, c'est vraiment troublant, rigola-t-elle.

Il sourit, ferma les yeux et secoua négligemment la tête. Elle, elle ne savait pas combien elle l'influençait. Elle parvenait à le rendre moins réservé et sombre. Elle avait cet effet sur lui qui le rendrait plus sociable... plus humain. Il se sentait proche d'elle et il savait qu'il pouvait lui confier tout, elle le garderait pour elle. Il arrivait à faire confiance, et c'était une première pour lui.

- Quoi ? s'enquit-elle.

- Rien, je me dis que je parle trop en ta présence, sourit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Tu ne ressembles pas à ton frère, avoua-t-elle un peu déstabilisée.

Il se renfrogna. Elle remarqua son erreur et se morigéna. Évidemment, il avait dû le prendre mal. Elle attrapa la manche de sa robe, attirant le regard d'acier du jeune homme sur elle.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser ou quoi que ce soit de négatif. C'est juste que... physiquement, tu lui ressembles, mais intérieurement... tu es sensible, gentil et à l'écoute...

- Lui aussi, avoua-t-il. Sauf qu'il prend tout à la légère de peur d'être blessé.

Elle fut complètement abasourdie. Regulus venait de... défendre son grand frère ? N'était-il pas sensé le détester ? Le jeune homme prit un autre caillou et l'envoya valser sur l'eau. Il n'en revenait pas de s'être ouvert sur _ce_ sujet là. Oui, il haïssait son frère. Mais il ne parvenait pas à le haïr complètement, parce qu'il le comprenait et, même si ça lui déplaisait, quelque part, ils se ressemblaient.

- Pourquoi le haïs-tu ? s'enquit-elle.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira, tentant de contrôler ses émotions. Son frère avait toujours été un sujet tabou. Qu'elle se permette d'enfreindre ce tabou le rendait un peu en colère. Mais il ne voulait pas la blesser, ni même lui hurler dessus alors que sur n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait hurler, envoyer bouler ou pire encore... Mais elle était... différente. C'était elle, pas les autres.

- Je n'aime pas en parler...

- Je ne te forces pas, répondit-elle. Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là, et que, avec moi, tu peux te laisser aller et être toi-même. Pas le toi que tu montres aux autres, mais le vrai Regulus Black qui a su m'intriguer, me surprendre, et m'apaiser...

- Merci... souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux, soulagé de ses paroles.

Elle venait de lui prouver qu'elle le comprenait et le respectait. Qu'il ne veuille pas parler de lui, elle l'acceptait. Et si un jour il n'en pouvait plus, elle serait là, là pour l'écouter et l'apaiser à son tour...

- On ferait mieux d'y aller, les cours vont reprendre, dit-il pour clore le sujet. Et personnellement, je n'ai pas envi de me faire remarqué par Slughorn, sourit-il de façon significative.

- Moi non plus ! J'en ai raz-le-bol de son club ! marmonna-t-elle, le faisant rire.

- Aller, viens, fit-il en se mettant en route vers le château, marchant côte à côte en silence.

Ce silence, ils le chérissaient car il était tout. C'était en silence qu'ils avaient commencé, et tant qu'il y aurait ce silence, ils seraient à même de se comprendre et de se supporter.

* * *

/\

0o0

_A suivre..._

0o0

\/

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires là dessus, c'est gratuit et ça fait toujours plaisir ! =)_

_Je vous dis à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre de l'histoire ! =)_


	14. Serment de Sang

Roselia001 :

C'est vrai, y a des jours où on se passerait bien d'aller en cours ! lol

Oui, mais il a raison d'être têtu, tu comprendras dans ce chapitre là ! =)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mikan-Naranja :

Peut-être qu'ils vont bien ensemble, mais peut-être que ça ne dépassera jamais l'amitié. Qui sait, les couples ne sont pas encore décidés, même pour moi ! =)

Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

/\

0o0

Chapitre 14

0o0

Serment du sang

0o0

\/

* * *

Ils arrivèrent pile à l'ouverture des portes du cachot. Personne ne se permit un seul chuchotement ni une seule remarque quant à leur petite intimité. Le seul fait de voir le visage froid et impassible de Regulus devait sans doute les dissuader de dire quoi que ce soit. Carolyn alla s'installer, comme à son habitude, à côté de Lucinda qui la regarda, attendant sans doute qu'elle s'explique sur sa soudaine proximité avec Regulus. N'y tenant plus, Carolyn lâcha un long soupir et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son amie.

- Quoi ? fit-elle alors.

- Je me demandais juste... comment ça se fait que tu sois partie avec Regulus tout à l'heure, répondit Lucinda.

- La raison est simple. Pour me calmer les nerfs ! marmonna Carolyn.

- Ça te tuerais de m'expliquer ? fit Lucinda.

- Lucius devient très... entreprenant à mon encontre... soupira finalement Carolyn.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Lucinda.

- Et je ne veux pas céder, seulement, s'il continue... fit-elle, laissant deviner la fin de la phrase.

- Carrie ! C'est... c'est un Mangemort, murmura-t-elle tout bas, horrifiée.

- Je sais... répondit Carolyn. Mais avec moi, il est... gentil et attentionné, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître... expliqua la Serpentard avec un regard évasif.

- Carrie... ne me dit pas que... fit-elle horrifiée.

Carolyn lui lança un regard perdu. Lucinda comprit alors que Carolyn avait bel et bien un faible pour leur ennemi. Mais comment allait elle faire ? Lucinda pensa d'abord à Sirius, comment ce dernier réagirait-il s'il apprenait que la fille qu'il aime comme un fou depuis des années et qu'il a protégé de Malfoy à chaque moment, s'était finalement entichée de ce dernier ? Et Remus ? Lui, il comprendrait peut-être... Lily, elle ne jugerait pas. Mais James... à coup sûr il se laisserait emporter par la colère et se mettrait à haïr Carolyn. _Mais pourquoi fallait-il que, parmi tous les autres, tu tombes amoureuses de LUI ?_

Carolyn, elle, ne savait plus trop où elle en était. Elle avait juré à Narcissa qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de son fiancé, mais pourtant... Il l'avait séduite. A quel moment l'avait-il séduite d'ailleurs ? Elle se remémora quand Rosier n'était pas loin d'elle, Lucius réduisait discrètement la distance entre lui et elle afin que Rosier ne vienne pas l'ennuyer. Ou encore quand elle était un peu mélancolique et qu'elle ne l'envoyait pas paître, il venait la voir et s'inquiétait pour elle. Mais ce visage là de Lucius... elle n'était pas sûre que les autres le connaisse. Car il se montrait ainsi que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

Un oiseau en papier vint se poser juste devant elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil alentour pour voir Regulus la regarder avec un sourire narquois. Elle sourit à son tour et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle n'en fut pas sûre, mais elle crut bien le voir rougir avant qu'il ne tourne la tête précipitamment prêtant d'un coup beaucoup plus d'attention à la composition de la potion dont Slughorn leur parlait depuis le début de l'heure.

Sous les yeux de Lucinda, elle déplia l'oiseau de papier pour y lire ce qu'il avait écrit. Lucinda écarquilla les yeux quand elle lut par dessus l'épaule de son amie. Il y avait écrit : "Alors, toujours aussi déterminée à fuir Malfoy ?" Carolyn fronça les sourcils. Ils les avaient entendu parler ou quoi ? Bien sûr qu'elle voulait le fuir ! Mais elle avait comme l'impression que plus elle le fuyait, plus il s'acharnait. Elle écrivit donc sur un autre parchemin qu'elle envoya à Regulus de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait avec elle.

Il leva un sourcil lorsqu'il lut la réponse de son amie. "Plus je le fuis, plus il s'acharne... tu as une idée pour qu'il m'oublie ?". _Mais, au fond de toi... veux-tu réellement qu'il t'oublie... ?_ Regulus se doutait bien qu'elle avait finit par tomber un peu sous le charme du Prince des Serpentard. Il savait aussi qu'elle ne voulait pas trahir Narcissa. Cependant... Lucius n'avait jamais fait tout ça pour capturer le cœur d'une fille. D'habitude, elles passaient par son lit pour être jetées le lendemain. Même Narcissa savait ça, et ça la détruisait à petit feu. Mais avec Carolyn, il avait comme l'impression que ça n'allait pas être une histoire d'un soir, si toutefois elle cédait à ses avances.

Il envoya sa réponse à la jeune fille qui se dépêcha d'en prendre connaissance. Lucinda lut par dessus son épaule encore une fois. Cela avait le dont d'irriter très sévèrement Carolyn qui détestait qu'on lise par dessus son épaule.

- Lucinda, si tu veux savoir ce qui est écrit, je veux bien te le dire, mais par merlin, cesse de lire par dessus mon épaule... siffla-t-elle.

- Désolée, fit Lucinda penaude.

Carolyn lui fit un sourire désolé. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'emporter ainsi, mais elle avait craqué. C'était sans doute une des choses qu'elle détestait le plus, que quelqu'un lise par dessus son épaule. Sur le message, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Regulus est comprit ce qu'elle tentait de cacher. "Qu'il t'oublie ? N'es-tu pas amoureuse de lui malgré toi ? Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment, je peux t'aider, mais, si tu n'en es pas sûre, je ne ferais rien."

Carolyn soupira. Elle qui se croyait un véritable rempart qui ne laissait rien passer, ni secret ni sentiments... Regulus l'avait percée à jour. Lucinda également, quand on y repensait. Et Severus avait sans doute comprit lui aussi. Mais qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Comment se sortir de cette situation qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait peur, c'était aussi simple que ça. Elle avait peur de trahir et blesser Narcissa, peur de comprendre que... _Oui... je ne peux pas le nier. Je l'aime... Malgré toute la volonté que j'ai mise à le haïr, je suis tombée amoureuse..._

"Regulus... je suis perdue, je ne sais plus quoi faire..." Regulus ferma les yeux. Elle semblait si désespérée, si mal. Il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi. C'était la seule avec qui il avait pu se laisser aller, la seule à respecter ses secrets, la seule qui accepte tout de lui sans même hésiter. Non, il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Alors, il écrivit la seule chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru écrire.

"Dis-lui la vérité Carolyn. Sinon, tu auras ce regret toute ta vie. Narcissa ne peut rien, il ne l'a jamais aimée. Tu te sens coupable, et je comprends... mais on ne peut pas luter contre ce sentiment là. Dis-lui... que tu l'aimes." Ce fut au tour de Carolyn de fermer les yeux. Cependant, elle ne parvint pas, même en faisant ça, à retenir une larme qui roula sur sa joue. Elle tendit le parchemin à Lucinda qui écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle serait d'accord avec un Serpentard. C'était vrai... Carolyn ne pouvait rien faire, on ne peut pas lutter contre ses sentiments. Sirius en était un parfait exemple, et elle aussi, tout comme Lily, et James...

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie qui leva les yeux vers elle. Lucinda lui sourit gentiment et lui essuya la joue, enlevant la larme qui y avait laissé une trace mouillée. Si son amie aimait le pire ennemi des Maraudeurs... tant pis, elle, elle la soutiendrait, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Carrie... tu es ma meilleure amie, peu importe tes choix, je te soutiendrai. Alors fonce, dis lui à ce vantard, prétentieux, idiot et exécrable mec, que tu l'aimes.

Lucinda avait plaisanté sur les petites insultes, Carolyn l'avait bien comprit, mais elle avait bien comprit aussi, que sa meilleure amie la soutenait et acceptait le fait qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de ce mec qu'elle avait tant haïs des les premiers jours de sa scolarité. Cependant... se sentait-elle la force d'aller l'avouer au Serpentard en question ? Non, elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Regulus avait sans doute dû le comprendre car il lui envoya un autre message : "Tu n'es pas obligée de te presser, mais ne le fuis plus, ça te feras moins mal."

Carolyn sourit à son ami qui hocha gentiment la tête. Peu importait le résultat, il la soutiendrait, lui aussi. Car elle, elle le soutenait également.

[…]

Carolyn avait décidé de passer un peu de son week-end avec son père adoptif. Il savait qu'elle avait des questions à lui poser, cependant, elle ne le harcelait pas d'entrée de jeu. Elle prenait le temps de discuter avec lui, de rire, de boire le thé. Il avait aimé cette gamine comme sa propre fille dés le moment où elle lui avait été confiée. Il savait également que... quand elle retrouverait ses parents, il ne serait plus qu'un ami de la famille pour elle. Carolyn dû sans doute comprendre le malaise qui s'était installée et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux du directeur.

- Tu sais, tu resteras toujours mon père, c'est toi qui m'a élevé, qui a été ma famille toutes ses années. C'est toi qui m'a tant donné, tu seras toujours mon père, sourit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

- Merci, Carrie... souffla-t-il, ému et comme débarrassé d'un poids dans sa poitrine.

- Dis-moi... qui de mes parents biologique était métamorphomage ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ton père, il avait ce don. Don dont tu as hérité, sourit-il. Cependant, je suis bien content que tu ne l'ais pas dévoilé, il te seras sans doute très utile dans les temps à venir.

- Mon père, il n'est pas anglais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il l'est à moitié. Son père était anglais, descendant de Godric mais sa mère, ta grand-mère, est une indienne descendante d'un très grand sorcier de leur civilisation. Tu es une sang pure Carrie, par conséquent, tu devras faire très attention. Voldemort voudra sans doute t'avoir à ses côtés.

- Je ne serais jamais Mangemort ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça.

- Tu veux dire qu'il... fit-elle ahurie.

- Oui, il voudra t'avoir à ses côtés en temps qu'épouse. Tu es la seule descendante directe de Salazar qui ne soi pas mariée.

- J'ai envie de vomir je crois, souffla Carolyn, toute pâle.

- Il faudra bientôt que tu te caches, tant que tu es ici, tu ne risques rien, mais quand tu quitteras Poudlard, il te faudra te cacher... ou bien te trouver un époux, très rapidement.

Carolyn resta silencieuse. En effet, sa vie n'allait pas être la petite vie tranquille qu'elle avait imaginée toute petite. Non, elle, elle allait devoir se cacher pour ne pas tomber sous l'influence de Voldemort. Ce qui signifiait... qu'elle ne pourrait pas non plus être la femme d'un Mangemort. _Lucius..._ Elle se força à ne pas penser à lui, pour le moment du moins. Si jamais elle acceptait d'être avec lui, il lui faudrait le quitter une fois sa scolarité finie, alors à quoi bon... Non, jamais elle ne lui céderait, elle venait de faire son choix, elle ne céderait pas, peu importe si elle en ressortait blessée, elle n'aurait aucun regret.

Quand elle sortit du bureau et alla à la bibliothèque où elle retrouva Regulus, elle lui fit part de son choix. Il resta silencieux un moment, la jaugeant du regard puis soupira.

- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? s'enquit-il.

- Oui, fit-elle plus déterminée que jamais.

- Très bien, je t'aiderai. Je resterai toujours dans les parages pour te venir en aide, je ne peux pas faire mieux, dit-il avec un air d'excuse.

- C'est déjà suffisant pour moi que tu me soutiennes, sourit-elle.

Il l'attira soudain dans ses bras pour la serrer fort contre lui. Elle pouvait essayer de se montrer forte, mais il voyait bien qu'elle avait du mal à supporter tout ce qui se passait. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, et il s'en voulait d'être si impuissant. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était être là pour elle. Il s'était décidé à devenir son vrai garde du corps pour la soulager de tous ces problèmes. Oui, il la protégerait toujours...

- Pleure, tu en as besoin, murmura-t-il.

Et comme si ces simples mots lui avait fait réaliser à quel point elle n'en pouvait plus, elle se lâcha et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son ami, pleurant silencieusement. Regulus resta immobile, se contentant de lui caresser gentiment les cheveux et le dos. _Comme j'admire ta force et ton courage, Carolyn..._ Il l'admirait, en effet. Il avait rarement vu tant de volonté en une seule personne. C'était son côté Gryffondor. Et elle était plutôt rationnel, tentant de trouver toujours les meilleures solutions, se servant de sa tête et se sacrifiant s'il le fallait. Ça, c'était son côté Serpentard. _Tu es Gryffondor... mais tu es Serpentard, Carrie..._

Il ferma les yeux et la serra fort contre lui, se sentant rassuré de l'avoir auprès de lui. Il croyait être celui qui la sauvait, mais au fond, c'était elle qui le sauvait...

Ils relevèrent tous deux la tête en entendant du bruit arriver dans leur direction. Regulus soupira en même temps que Carolyn. c'était encore et toujours les mêmes, les Maraudeurs. Et tous deux savaient qu'ils étaient encore partis pour une pause cache-cache.

Regulus se leva, rangea ses livres et attrapa la main de Carolyn, l'entraînant vers un coin de la bibliothèque où personne n'allait compte tenu du fait que les seuls livres à cet endroits étaient des livres complètement assommants et généralement inutile pour les devoirs donnés par les professeurs. Seul une Lily Evans ou une Carolyn viendrait y fourrer le bout de son nez, mais certes pas les Maraudeurs !

Toutefois, pour être sûrs de ne pas êtres trouvés, ils se plaquèrent de sorte à ce que personne ne puisse les voir en passant dans l'allée principale ou même entre les rayonnages. Carolyn osait à peine respirer, sachant bien que Sirius avait une très bonne oreille. Regulus exerça une petite pression sur ses doigts pour la rassurer. Après tout, s'ils leur tombaient dessus, ce n'était pas la mort non plus. Ce serait juste énervant, très énervant.

Heureusement, ce ne fut pas cette fois qu'ils leur tombèrent dessus. Carolyn et Regulus lâchèrent un long soupir de soulagement. Puis, après avoir constater l'heure tardive, elle embrassa son ami sur la joue avant de se dépêcher d'aller retrouver Lucinda à qui elle avait promis de l'aider à travailler la métamorphose. Elle retrouva donc son amie dans la salle sur demande où elle eut également le droit de se détendre un peu.

- Dis-moi, tu étais encore avec Regulus ? s'enquit Lucinda, assise sur un canapé plutôt confortable.

- Comment ça "encore" ? releva Carolyn en venant la rejoindre sur le canapé, laissant tomber son sac au sol.

- Et bien... Lily et moi, sans parler des Maraudeurs, avons remarqué que... tu passais énormément de temps avec lui, dit-elle.

- Oh, mais il y a une raison à cela, sourit Carolyn. Vois-tu, je l'apprécie ! rigola-t-elle.

- Je m'en doute, mais... il à l'air si...

- Sombre ? proposa Carolyn.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Écoute Lucinda... il est tellement... génial à l'intérieur. Ne le dis à personne, mais... il ressemble beaucoup à Sirius dans le fond, sauf qu'il se cache derrière une attitude distante et réservée, déclara-t-elle avec des yeux rêveurs.

- Hum... et le problème L ? demanda Lucinda.

- Le problème L ? releva Carolyn en sortant de ses pensées.

- Oui, tu sais bien !

- Oh, ça ? J'ai décidé que je ne céderai pas... Et Regulus va m'aider, l'informa Carolyn.

- Tu sais, nous aussi on peut t'aider... commença Lucinda.

- Tu parles de Lily et toi ? fit-elle méfiante.

- Tu sais... les Maraudeurs... tu leur manques énormément... fit-elle hésitante.

Carolyn resta silencieuse. Que devait-elle répondre à ça ? La comprendrait-ils seulement ? Non, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, et chaque actions qu'elles feraient et qui leur sembleraient trop étrange, aurait pour résultat qu'elle se fasse juger à tord, comme la dernière fois. Carolyn avait été en quelque sorte trahie et déçu de la confiance qu'elle leur avait accordé. Alors maintenant... leur refaire confiance... ça allait être très dur, et demander du temps... énormément de temps.

- Je pense que... ce n'est pas le moment de parler d'eux, détourna-t-elle le sujet de conversation, ce que comprit très bien Lucinda.

- Ok, on commence ? s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

- D'accord, en quoi as-tu besoin de mon aide ? demanda Carolyn.

- Et bien... j'aimerais bien devenir un animagus... fit-elle en baissant la tête, comme honteuse.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je peux t'aider ? s'étonna Carolyn qui était pourtant bien sûre de ne jamais avoir révélé cela à personne. Tu devrais plutôt demander cette aide à un des Maraudeurs... conseilla-t-elle.

- Carrie... j'ai comme l'idée que tu as un certain lien avec ce faucon dont Sirius nous avait parlé il y a quelque temps, sourit-elle mutine. Alors, tu avoues ?

- Très bien, j'avoue. C'était moi, sourit Carolyn.

- Je le savais ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'en étais sûre !

Carolyn se mit à rire avec Lucinda de ce petit tour qu'elle avait joué à Sirius, le faisant passer pour un imbécile ou une victime d'hallucinations. Elle avait été fière d'elle sur ce coup. Et elle rappela à Lucinda de le garder pour elle et de ne le dire à personne. Ce qu'évidemment elle promit sur le champ.

- Alors... quel est l'animal que tu as choisi ? s'enquit-elle.

- Hum... Dis-moi quel animal me convient le mieux ? sourit-elle.

- Oh... tu es fidèle, un peu indiscrète, inconsciente...

- Hey ! protesta-t-elle en lui frappant le bras ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Carolyn.

- Je ne peux pas le savoir pour toi, reprit-elle sérieusement. Cherche en ton fort intérieur l'animal qui te correspond, l'animal qui est en toi.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, marmonna son amie.

- Oui, je sais. En attendant, il faut que je file, je meurs de faim, sourit Carolyn avant de partir pour la grande salle afin de partager son repas du soir avec Severus et Regulus.

Lucinda la laissa partir sans protester, étant tout simplement contente que son amie se sente bien. Mais pour combien de temps ? Lucinda avait peur que la bonne humeur et le bonheur de Carolyn ne se tarisse. Lucinda était également prise entre deux côtés. D'un côté, Sirius qui aimait toujours Carolyn en tentant de le nier et de l'oublier, de l'autre Carolyn qui tentait de renier son amour pour quelqu'un qui lui était à jamais interdit. _Belle migraine en perspective ! _

[…]

Carolyn arriva à la grande salle et s'assit entre Regulus et Severus pour commencer à manger. Elle n'avait pas spécialement fin, mais si elle se mettait à sécher le repas, Severus et Regulus s'inquiéteraient et cela laisserait également Lucius suspicieux. Il fallait qu'elle évite de se faire trop remarquer. Surtout par Lucius. Le meilleur moyen pour qu'il se désintéresse d'elle, c'était d'agir comme toujours, sans rien laisser paraître. S'il soupçonnait qu'elle l'évitait pour lui cacher quelque chose, c'était fini.

Elle vit une fourchette piquer une pomme-de-terre dans son assiette. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers la droite où Regulus faisait comme si de rien était, mangeant _sa _pomme-de-terre ! Carolyn posa son coude sur la table pour continuer de le fixer jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne noter sa présence. Ce qu'évidemment, il finit par faire.

- Regulus ? fit-elle.

- Hum ?

- Depuis quand t'ai-je permis de piquer dans _mon_ assiette ? demanda-t-elle.

- Jamais, mais je prends l'initiative ! lui répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Espèce de petit insolent ! ricana Carolyn en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, faisant sourire Severus.

- Dit la fille qui m'arrive à peine à l'épaule ! ricana Regulus.

- Oh toi ! s'écria-t-elle en lui donnant une tape dans l'épaule. Comment oses-tu me manquer de respect ? Je te signale que tu es plus jeune que moi !

- C'est ça... de trois mois, si je ne m'abuse, répondit-il moqueur.

- Exactement ! Et tu dois le respect à tes aînés !

- Vous deux, franchement, soupira Severus, amusé.

Malgré son intervention, les deux amis continuaient à se chamailler, amusant toute leur table et surprenant pas mal de monde. Lucius était le premier surpris de les voir si proche. Et une jalousie à l'égard de Regulus commença à s'installer. Elle lui parlait, à lui. Tandis qu'elle le rembarrait à chaque fois ! Ce n'était pas juste. Mais elle était toujours fidèle à elle-même. Et puis... quand une femme dit non, c'est qu'il y a un peu de oui derrière ! Il n'avait pas encore perdu la bataille.

Le repas fini, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle commune. Comme à son habitude, Carolyn se remit à lire, allongée sur le divan, la tête sur les cuisses de Severus tandis que Regulus s'était assis par terre, adossé au divan, Carolyn lui caressant distraitement les cheveux. C'était attendrissant de les voir ainsi. Carolyn n'était plus celle que tous croyaient. Elle était à présent devenu la princesse parmi les Serpents. Même les filles qui au départ l'avaient méprisée, venaient à présent lui parler avec respect et admiration. _Sans doute à cause de Lucius..._

Carolyn baissa un peu son livre et chercha ce dernier du regard. Il était en train de faire un devoir, assis à l'une des tables. Il leva finalement les yeux pour croiser ceux de la jeune femme qui replongea précipitamment dans son livre. Lucius eut un sourire ravi et retourna à son travail lui aussi. Elle ne lui était pas indifférente, et il le savait.

Regulus avait remarqué ce qui s'était passé et avait lancé un regard désapprobateur à son amie. Il voulait bien l'aider dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, mais si elle n'y mettait pas du sien, il ne pourrait rien faire. Mais il comprenait. Elle l'aimait malgré tout. Et rien ne devait être plus difficile que de taire un amour interdit...

Si seulement ils avaient su que peu importe leurs effort, elle finirait tout de même par craquer... C'était écrit, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher cela d'arriver, peu importe combien elle le souhaitait...

Elle ferma son livre et se leva, surprenant ses amis. Elle se dirigea vers la table de Lucius sous les regards de tous les Serpentard présents dans la salle commune. Lucius leva les yeux de son parchemin pour les ficher dans ceux de la jeune fille. Il s'appuya au dossier de sa chaise, reposant sa plume, attendant qu'elle daigne parler.

- Je peux te parler, Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle.

- Mais bien sûr, Carrie, sourit-il.

- En privé, Malfoy, insista-t-elle sur le nom de famille.

- Très bien, soupira-t-il en se levant et en l'entraînant derrière lui.

Ils sortirent de la salle commune et elle se laissa guider par le Serpentard sans résistance, aucune. Après tout, que pourrait-il bien lui faire ? Elle comprit où ils se dirigeaient lorsqu'elle vit la porte de la salle sur demande apparaître devant eux. Lucius poussa la porte et entre avec elle dans ce qui ressemblait au salon du manoir des Malfoy.

Lucius s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils et attendit qu'elle fasse de même. Elle se décida enfin à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en fasse du sien. Elle réfléchit un long moment à ce qu'elle allait dire. Par où commencer ? Elle prit une grande inspiration et leva les yeux vers le Serpentard qui attendait patiemment.

- Bien, je ne te suis pas indifférente, tu es content ? fit-elle soudain.

- Enfin tu l'avoues, sourit-il gentiment.

- Mais je ne peux pas me laisser aller à ce genre de relation avec toi, ajouta-t-elle. Je ne trahirai pas Narcissa.

- Mes fiançailles avec Narcissa seront bientôt rompues, dit-il.

- Je refuses, avec tout le respect que je dois à ta famille, conclut-elle en se levant.

- Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle tu refuses ce qu'il y a entre nous ? l'arrêta-t-elle dans son chemin vers la porte.

- Oui... Voldemort, déclara-t-elle en se retournant pour le fixer dans les yeux. Je sais que tu es son fidèle serviteur et que tu lui rapporteras tout ce que je dirai.

- Je sais que tu es contre le lord noir, soupira-t-il. Et si je n'avais pas été un Malfoy tenu par la pureté du sang, je n'aurais jamais accepté de devenir un de ses partisans, avoua-t-il pour une fois vraiment sincère.

- Comment je peux te croire ? fit-elle méfiante.

- Le lord m'avait demandé de recueillir des informations sur toi, de lui rapporter le moindre de tes faits et gestes... dit-il en regardant le sol. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, conclut-il en venant planter ses yeux dans les siens.

- Tu mens... souffla-t-elle.

- Tu peux bien me donner du veritasserum, tu verras bien, dit-il sans aucune hésitation.

- Tu es... sérieux... souffla-t-elle surprise.

Il disait la vérité. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Mais savait-il pourquoi Voldemort s'intéressait à elle ? Elle retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et se pencha vers lui. Elle le scruta un moment alors qu'il se sentait comme mis à nu. Il venait de lui dévoiler des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais avoué à personne. Il s'était montré sincère. Et c'est exactement ce qui avait touché Carolyn.

- Sais-tu pourquoi Voldemort s'intéresse à moi ? demanda-t-elle pour en avoir le cœur net.

- Je l'ignore, souffla Lucius.

- Et bien je vais te le dire... commença-t-elle se demandant si elle faisait bien de lui faire confiance. Mais pour cela, je veux être sûre que jamais tu ne répéteras ce que je m'apprête à dire.

- On peut faire un serment inviolable, proposa-t-il.

- Nous n'avons personne pour nous assister, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Un serment du sang ?

- C'est quoi ça ? fit-elle surprise.

- C'est un serment dangereux qui ne peut être pratiqué qu'entre sangs purs et qui ne peut-être rompu. On ne peut en parler à personne et si l'on ne le respecte pas, on en meurt, expliqua-t-il.

- Très bien, je suis d'accord, acquiesça-t-elle.

Lucius sortit sa baguette pour faire apparaître un couteau. Il se coupa à l'intérieur de l'avant bras et tendit le couteau à Carolyn qui regarda l'objet avec un peu de peur. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle aurait le courage de se couper aussi franchement que Lucius.

- Tu veux que je le fasse ? demanda-t-il.

Elle lui tendit son bras et il l'attrapa d'une main pour l'entailler d'un geste vif et fluide. Elle avait à peine sentit la lame couper sa peau et sa chair. Il appuya ensuite sa blessure contre celle de la jeune fille et planta ses yeux dans les siens. C'était de la magie noir et il ne savait pas si elle serait capable d'aller jusqu'au bout.

- Fais comme moi, fit-il. Je fais le serment par mon sang, moi, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, que je ne trahirai jamais ta confiance, toi, Carolyn.

- Je fais le serment par mon sang, moi, Carolyn Isabeau Gaunt De Peyrack, que je ne trahirai jamais ta confiance, toi, Lucius.

Ils ressentir comme une insupportable chaleur dans leurs bras suivit d'un élancement douloureux. Puis, tout redevint normal. Ils regardèrent leurs bras et constatèrent que la blessure était cicatrisée mais tout de même voyante. Il allait falloir qu'il cachent ça aux yeux des autres, sinon, quelques regards avisés pourraient faire le lien entre eux deux.

- Gaunt... ? souffla-t-il une fois remis du choc. Tu veux dire que...

- Oui, c'est la raison pour laquelle Voldemort s'intéresse à moi. Je suis la seule descendante de la plus pure lignée de Salazard, mis à part ma mère. Voldemort veut faire de moi sa compagne... fit-elle en frissonnant de dégoût.

- Je vois... c'est pour ça que tu ne peux te permettre d'être avec un Mangemort parce qu'il tuerait ce Mangemort pour t'avoir... comprit-il. Tu veux me protéger, souffla-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Oui... Dés que je quitterai Poudlard, je me ferai discrète et me cacherai, dit-elle. Et si cela ne suffit pas, il faudra que je me marrie et qu'un enfant naisse de cette union.

- Mais pour le moment... ne pouvons nous pas profiter du présent ? demanda-t-il.

- Pour mieux souffrir plus tard ? fit-elle déchirée.

Elle se leva pour se diriger vers la porte. Elle devait partir pendant qu'il était encore temps. Elle faisait confiance à Lucius et puis... le serment protégeait ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller. Sinon ils seraient blessés tous les deux beaucoup plus qu'à l'instant. Et Voldemort risquerait de lui faire du mal en apprenant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

- Carolyn, souffla Lucius en mettant la main sur la poignée pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte. Je t'en prie...

- Lucius... tu en souffriras et tu risques de t'attirer des ennuis si Voldemort l'apprend, protesta-t-elle.

- Je me fiche de tout ça... souffla-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Elle ne résista pas et le laissa faire. C'était trop tard maintenant. Elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter. Elle croisa ses bras autour de son cou, le dos appuyé contre la porte, le bras gauche de Lucius enserrant sa taille tandis que sa main droite était enfouie dans ses cheveux. A présent, ils avaient franchi la ligne et c'était trop tard. Ils risquaient gros, mais ils s'aimaient. La culpabilité que ressentait Carolyn était immense. Elle trahissait Narcissa. Et elle s'en voulait pour tout ça... Mais elle n'était qu'une femme qui aimait un homme qui avait fini par la séduire avec ses avances. _Pardon... Pardon à tous..._

* * *

/\

0o0

_A Suivre..._

0o0

\/

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Je suis désolée pour le long retard, mais je n'avais plus trop d'idées pour l'histoire.

Mais maintenant c'est reparti ! =)

Je vous dit donc à bientôt au chapitre 15 ! =)


	15. Cachés

Je suis désolée pour tout ce temps d'attente. Mais avec le Bac qui approche toujours un peu plus, je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire.

Toutefois, voici ce chapitre pour m'excuser =)

* * *

Roselia001 :

Hey, ça fait plaisir de lire un chapitre de cette fic :p

**_Tant mieux, cette fic est faite pour ça ! =)_**

Ainsi donc, elle cède à Lucius? Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment mais après réflexion, c'est un peu logique, on voit dés le départ qu'elle ne lui est pas indifférente et il est du genre têtu comme je l'ai dit ^^

_**Oui, elle finit par lui céder. Ça peut sembler bizarre hein ? Depuis le début de l'histoire on aurait pas pensé qu'elle céderait à ce beau blond.**_

**_Je suis pratiquement sûre que personne ne l'avait vu venir. Vous l'auriez peut-être tous imaginée avec un autre, je me trompe ? xD  
_**  
Mais j'ai de la peine pour Narcissa... Elle ne va pas aimé ça, surtout après la promesse de Carolyn mais on échappe pas à ses sentiments...

_**Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Carolyn a tout fait pour s'éloigner, elle a essayé de fuir Lucius. Mais comme tu l'as dit plus tôt, il est têtu et très obstiné.**_

___**S'il n'avait pas été aussi obstiné et insistant, peut-être aurait-elle tu ses sentiments et les aurait camouflés comme toujours.**_

J'ai de la peine aussi pour Sirius, il risque de ne pas aimer non plus... mais en même temps, il a agi comme le dernier des crétins alors il faut qu'il assume maintenant même si j'aurais aimé que Carolyn lui pardonne...

_**Sirius est blessé, c'est sûr, mais c'est de sa faute. Carolyn n'a pas voulu qu'ils en arrivent là. Et puis il lui a fait beaucoup de mal en la rejetant de cette façon. Dans un sens, il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.**_

Bref j'ai encore une fois beaucoup aimé alors vivement la suite ^^

Bisous.

_**Bonne lecture ! =)**_

* * *

/\

0o0

Chapitre 15

0o0

Cachés

0o0

\/

* * *

De retour dans la salle commune, Carolyn s'appliqua à afficher un visage neutre, impassible. Elle reprit sa place sur le divan sans aucun commentaire de la part de qui que ce soit. Regulus, cependant, se doutait bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne lui en parlerait pas devant tout le monde, seulement quand ils seraient seuls.

L'attention des élèves fut attirée par l'entrée de Lucius qui avait dû assurer ses devoirs de préfet en chef avant de revenir s'assurer que tout se passait bien dans la salle commune. Ce serait bientôt l'heure du couvre feu. Lucius ne lui accorda pas un seul regard, s'en tenant à ce qu'ils avaient décidé : Leur relation devait demeurer un secret. Si l'un des serviteurs de Voldemort venait à apprendre qu'ils se fréquentaient, Lucius aurait des ennuis.

- Tout le monde aux dortoirs, ordonna-t-il quand l'heure fut venue.

Bien évidemment, personne ne s'opposa à sa décision et tous se dépêchèrent d'aller se coucher. A l'exception d'une seule personne : Narcissa. Elle était curieuse de la conversation privée qu'avaient bien pu avoir son fiancé et son amie. Elle était très méfiante à ce sujet puisqu'elle savait que Lucius n'avait d'yeux que pour Carolyn. Et bien que son amie lui ait affirmé que jamais elle ne céderait, elle restait une femme avec ses faiblesse et un cœur pas si insensible et infaillible que ça.

- Qu'y a-t-il Narcissa ? soupira Lucius.

- De quoi avez-vous parlé ? demanda-t-elle.

- De rien d'important, éluda-t-il.

- Menteur !

- Je n'ai rien à te dire ! Cela ne te concerne pas ! s'énerva-t-il.

Narcissa se tut, choquée qu'il ait élevé la voix sur elle. Elle se dépêcha d'aller dans son dortoir, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait la vague impression d'être une petite fille sur laquelle on venait de crier suite à une bêtise. Et ne pas savoir ce qui s'était dit entre Carolyn et son fiancé la rendait anxieuse et l'énervait. Quand elle fut enfin dans son dortoir, elle remarqua Carolyn, déjà endormie dans son lit, le visage serein.

Lucius s'en voulait d'avoir élevé la voix. Ce n'était pas digne de lui de perdre son sang froid. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Dés que le sujet touchait à Carolyn, il était tendu et ne parvenait pas à penser calmement. Le fait qu'elle ait finalement accepté ce qu'il y avait entre eux l'avait réjouit. Mais en même temps, il savait que c'était sans espoir, sans avenir. "_Tu comprends, Lucius, que notre histoire n'a pas d'avenir, n'est-ce pas ?_" Il secoua la tête. Cette phrase lui brisait le cœur, mais elle était pourtant vraie.

Pour le moment, ils pouvaient profiter du temps ensemble, mais bientôt, ils ne pourraient plus. Elle avait raison, s'attacher ainsi l'un à l'autre encore plus, ne ferait qu'empirer les choses et la souffrance de leur séparation imminente. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il l'aimait, et l'aimerait toujours. Il le savait. Elle était la seule qu'il ait jamais aimée. L'unique...

* * *

[…]

* * *

Lundi... Une journée qui annonçait le début d'une nouvelle semaine de cours. Carolyn avait quelques problèmes à se concentrer. Elle sentait le regard de Lucinda sur elle qui se faisait de plus en plus insistant. Cela la rendait nerveuse et il lui fallut toute son ingéniosité pour se montrer impassible et cacher cette nervosité qu'elle faisait naître en elle. Mais elle savait que Lucinda n'en démordrait pas et qu'elle chercherait à la faire parler.

Quand elle sortit de la salle elle n'eut pas le temps de s'esquiver. Lucinda l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna un peu plus loin pour la questionner. Carolyn renonça à résister et se laissa entraîner. A quoi bon ? De toute façon Lucinda finirait bien par réussir à la coincer.

- Bon... je veux tout savoir !

- De quoi tu parles ? s'enquit-elle en jouant l'ignorante.

- Tu as beau essayer de paraître insensible, je sens que tu es nerveuse. Alors ne joue pas les innocentes et crache le morceau ! déballa Lucinda à toute vitesse.

- Et bien...

- Oui ?

- Promets-moi... surtout, promets-moi de ne pas le répéter, d'accord ? lâcha-t-elle finalement.

- D'accord, je le promets, fit-elle perplexe.

- Suis-moi, fit Carolyn en l'attrapant par le bras.

- Hey mais... où tu m'emmènes ? On va être en retard, tu n'as qu'à me le dire là, protesta-t-elle.

- Tant pis pour le retard ! rétorqua Carolyn.

Lucinda arrêta de protester et suivit son amie. Une fois dans le parc, à l'abri de tous regards et oreilles indiscrets, elles s'assirent contre le tronc d'un arbre, côte à côte. Un long silence suivit sans qu'aucune des deux n'ose parler.

- Ok, vas-y, je t'écoute, souffla Carolyn, s'apprêtant à être assaillie de questions.

- Que s'est-il passé depuis hier ? Pourquoi agis-tu bizarrement ? Pourquoi es-tu nerveuse ? Que...

- Stoooop ! Du calmes ! Une question à la fois ! intervint Carolyn en se massant les tempes.

- Que s'est-il passé ? reprit Lucinda en tentant de dompter son impatience.

- Hier, j'ai parlé à Lucius. Je devais mettre les choses au clair. Et...

- Tu veux dire que...

Devant le regard que lui lança Lucinda, Carolyn hocha la tête pour confirmer ce qu'elle pensait. Lucinda ne sauta pas de joie et garda son calme. Son naturel explosif et hyperactif était dompté de peu par sa volonté. Si elle se mettait à hurler, tout le monde accourrait. Mais après ce bref élan de joie pour son amie, elle devint inquiète. Ce couple allait-il pouvoir survivre au futur ? Comprenant ses craintes, Carolyn baissa la tête, soudain extrêmement vulnérable.

- Je serais toujours là pour t'aider, souffla alors Lucinda en posant sa main sur celle de son amie.

- Merci... souffla Carolyn, les larmes aux yeux et la gorge serrée.

Lucinda lui sourit gentiment en la prit dans ses bras sans rien dire de plus. Carolyn se laissa faire sans protester ni même se raidir comme à son habitude. Elle avait besoin de réconfort pour le moment. Et Lucius ne pouvait pas le lui apporter à cet instant...

* * *

[…]

* * *

L'heure du repas arriva. Carolyn entra dans la grande salle flanquée de Regulus et de Severus pour aller s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard. Lucius se trouvait à sa place habituelle, en face de la sienne. Carolyn ne changea pas ses habitudes afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. C'est pourquoi elle évita consciencieusement de regarder le bel apollon qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, parvint à peine à contenir un sourire amusé. Ce qui lui valu un coup de pied dans le tibia de la part de la jeune fille.

Il releva la tête vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi venait-elle de lui donner un coup de pied ? Mais cette dernière évitait soigneusement son regard et ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Avait-elle voulut se venger de son sourire moqueur ? C'était fort probable. Mais nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal ! Mine de rien, il frotta son tibia discrètement pour en atténuer la douleur. Ça allait se payer tout ça, foi de Malfoy !

Durant tout le repas, il la taquinait implicitement, à l'abri des regards en heurtant "maladroitement" ses pieds avec les siens. Chaque fois qu'il le faisait, il voyait Carolyn se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour se retenir de lui crier dessus. Certes ils commençaient à peine leur relation de couple, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se comporter comme d'habitude avec lui.

Elle restait elle-même et l'envoyait balader sans même y réfléchir à deux fois. Mais il ne s'en formalisait pas. Il aimait bien son caractère flamboyant et adorait voir le pli qui se formait entre ses sourcils froncés quand elle était irritée, ou encore quand elle se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour garder son calme alors qu'il faisait exprès de la provoquer, de l'exaspérer.

Il savait cependant qu'il subirait les représailles une fois qu'ils seraient seuls. A cette simple pensée, il en souriait. Il en devenait presque impatient, dit donc. Il aurait même bien aimé que la fin de la journée soit déjà là et qu'ils se retrouvent dans la salle sur demande.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Carrie ? s'enquit Severus tandis que Regulus piquait encore dans son assiette, profitant de son inattention.

- Non, non, mais... Hey Regulus ! Arrête de piquer dans mon assiette ! Espèce de sale morveux !

- T'avais pas l'air de te décider, ricana l'autre.

- Espèce de pique-assiette irrécupérable ! Par Merlin il va falloir bosser sur tes manières ! s'écria-t-elle, faisant rire Severus devant le visage penaud de Regulus qui ne savait plus quoi dire sur le coup.

- Dit la fille dont les manières laissent souvent à désirer, rétorqua-t-il finalement.

Les yeux de Carolyn se plissèrent, promettant que Regulus allait s'en prendre pour son grade. elle garda le silence mais une promesse muette suspendait une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête de Regulus qui ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

Et c'était repartit pour les chamailleries habituelles entre les deux amis. Des deux, on ne savait jamais qui était le plus âgé. Par moment, Regulus jouait le rôle du grand frère, parfois Carolyn jouait celui de la grande sœur. Lucius la soupçonnait de lui apporter ce lien fraternel qu'il n'avait pas avec son frère. Elle voulait sans doute lui donner quelque chose qu'il avait perdu et qui le hantait.

Il se rappelait encore quand Sirius se mettait entre elle et lui, rempart contre ses mauvaises plaisanteries de fier Serpentard. Certes il lui avait joué des mauvais tour durant tout ce temps pour conserver son image de Serpentard et de sang pur indétrônable, mais dans le fond, il avait admiré cette fille qui ne baissait les yeux devant personne.

Sirius avait été le meilleur ami de cette jeune fille si extraordinaire, son protecteur, son bouclier, presque son chevalier servant. Lucius savait que pour le Gryffondor, ce n'était pas au nom de l'amitié qu'il avait fait tout ça. Mais il se doutait qu'elle l'ait remarqué.

Et maintenant, après ce qui s'était passé, la découverte de ses origines, le changement de maison, un lien s'était cassé entre elle et le Gryffondor. Elle en souffrait, il le savait, il le voyait chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux turquoise sur la table des Gryffondor avec un regard nostalgique. Carolyn avait perdu son meilleur ami, mais s'était rapproché de Severus qui avait toujours été son ami le plus cher, son confident.

Elle avait ensuite rencontré Regulus qui lui avait sans doute rappelé Sirius. Elle avait découvert la personnalité cachée de ce dernier et avait eu mal pour lui. Mal de le voir cacher ce qu'il était pour protéger tout le monde, mal de le voir se blesser au profit des autres. Carolyn, il le savait, avait un cœur aussi grand que l'univers. Et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il était tombé progressivement amoureux d'elle sans jamais avoir voulu se l'avouer jusqu'à maintenant.

* * *

[…]

* * *

Les cours avaient repris après le repas. Carolyn avait été attentive, autant qu'elle le pouvait en vérité. Quand elle ne pensait pas à Lucius, c'était Sirius qui lui manquait malgré la distance et la froideur qu'elle s'imposait à son égard. Il restait tant de non-dits entre eux. Ils s'étaient quittés avec tant de secrets. Mais elle n'en démordait pas. C'était sa faute à lui de l'avoir ainsi jugée et rejetée.

A cette pensée, elle sentit la colère monter en elle et s'exhorta au calme. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver et encore moins en cours d'histoire de la magie. Elle avait déjà beaucoup de mal à suivre et à rester concentrée dans ce cours barbant, alors si en plus elle se laissait aller à la colère et à l'amertume, jamais elle n'y arriverait.

Regulus, à côté d'elle, dormait, la tête posée sur une pile de livre. A cette vue, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il lui rappelait encore Sirius. Elle se secoua, se forçant à oublier le Gryffondor et la colère qu'il lui inspirait, ainsi que la pointe de tristesse et de douleur qui l'accompagnait. Elle prit son encrier et plongea le bout de son doigt dedans, voulant faire une petite farce à son ami pour ce venger de ce midi.

Elle apposa le bout de son doigt sur sa joue exposée à son bon plaisir, puis continua sur son front, son menton, son nez. Il grogna légèrement, frémit, puis retrouva son calme et continua à dormir. Carolyn dessina encore un peu sur sa joue, terminant d'y tracer un joli petit cœur, identique à celui qui ornait son front et son menton. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour contenir le fou rire qui la prenait petit à petit. Il fallait absolument qu'elle tienne jusqu'à la fin dur cours.

Quand enfin le cours prit fin, elle se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et de sortir, ne voulant pas être là quand il se réveillerait. Cela ne manqua pas. Elle entendit un cri de surprise et de colère mêlée alors qu'elle était au bout du couloir déjà. Alors, en courageuse Gryffondor qu'elle était avant, et Serpentard à présent... elle prit ses jambes à son cou et disparut au détour d'un couloir.

Une main l'attrapa et l'attira dans un placard à balais, lui faisant lâcher un cri de surprise sur lequel la porte se referma. Une bouche prit possession de la sienne, l'empêchant de faire le moindre bruit. Elle se débattit un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse l'odeur de son ravisseur et ne se détende. Lucius était le seule à dégager cette odeur si douce à ses narines.

- Où courais-tu comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

- Je voulais m'éclipser avant que Regulus ne débarque, ricana-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi ? souffla-t-il en venant suçoter la peau de son cou, lui arrachant un gémissement et un frisson de plaisir.

- Je m'ennuyai en cours d'Histoire de la magie, alors je lui ai dessiné des petits cœur du bout du doigt avec de l'encre sur la joue, le front et le menton pendant qu'il dormait, expliqua-t-elle finalement.

Lucius ricana un moment avant de la féliciter pour sa fourberie très Serpentard et son comportement très Gryffondor pour détaller comme un lapin afin de ne pas subir les foudres de son ami. Elle lui balança quelques répliques bien cinglantes auxquelles il coupa cours en scellant ses jolies lèvres pulpeuses des siennes.

Ils durent tout de même se séparer pour aller en cours. Ils ne voulaient pas être en retard et savaient qu'ils se retrouveraient bien assez tôt. Alors, sur un dernier baiser, Lucius vérifia que personne ne traînait dans les parages pour sortir du placard en l'aidant à sortir à son tour, avant de partir chacun dans une direction.

Quand Carolyn entra dans la classe, elle croisa le regard de Regulus... et compris que ça allait être sa fête. Elle soupira et s'assit à côté de lui. Après tout... ne l'avait-elle pas un peu cherché ? La réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit était un oui en lettre majuscule.

* * *

[…]

* * *

Encore une journée de cours... La fin de l'année se rapprochait à grand pas. Lucius en avait conscience. Et il savait également qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à passer avec Carolyn. Durant un bon moment ils s'étaient faits discrets, se comportant comme toujours l'un envers l'autre aux yeux de tous. Mais dés qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, c'était une toute autre atmosphère qui s'installait.

Comme chaque soir, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle sur demande et passaient du temps ensemble. Leur jeu favoris était les jeux de cartes. Il avait été surpris de voir combien les moldus savaient s'amuser. Carolyn lui avait appris pleins de jeux aussi hilarants les uns que les autres. Tandis qu'elle battait de nouveau les cartes avant de les redistribuer, Lucius ne pouvait détourner le regard de son chemisier légèrement ouvert, offrant ainsi un peu plus de sa peau pâle aux regards. Elle s'en rendit compte et posa le jeu de carte sur la table basse qui les séparait avant de la contourner et de venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour réclamer son affection.

Lucius ne se fit certes pas prier. Il prit d'assaut ses lèvres pulpeuses en un baiser fougueux qui les laissa sans le souffle. Puis ses lèvres s'égarèrent dans son cou, provoquant des soupirs de plaisir. Elle lui releva la tête pour l'embrasser de nouveau avec tendresse et amour. Alors il la souleva lentement dans ses bras et alla l'allonger sur le divan, s'allongeant sur elle, avant de recommencer à mordiller la peau tendre de son cou.

- Ce n'est pas... une bonne idée, parvint-elle à dire.

- On s'en fou, répondit-il en l'empêchant de parler en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

- Mais...

- Carrie, marmonna-t-il.

- Hum ?

- La ferme... termina-t-il coupant court à toutes ses protestations et de ce fait, à toutes conversations.

Carolyn eut un sourire amusé avant de se laisser emporter, ne pensant plus à rien. Elle ne se préoccupait plus de rien, si ce n'est un certain Serpentard qui la rendait folle à cet instant précis et à leurs lèvres de plus en plus pressantes. Leurs mains de plus en plus baladeuses. Carolyn les firent rouler, les faisant tomber à terre par la même occasion, déclenchant leurs rires, avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de son amant.

Elle le débarrassa de sa chemise pour ensuite parcourir son torse de ses mains et de ses lèvres, venant mordiller ses mamelons avec un soupçon de taquinerie. Lucius attrapa son visage et le ramena à son niveau pour l'embrasser, puis il se releva en la portant pour aller l'allonger sur un lit qui venait étrangement de faire son apparition.

Il lui enleva son chemisier pour laisser apparaître son soutient-gorge aux couleurs de leur maison. Mais ce dernier ne resta pas longtemps à sa place et vola bientôt rejoindre le chemisier à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il commença à malaxer ses seins à la peau satinée et douce. Il remplaça bien tôt ses mains par ses lèvres et sa langue, mordillant parfois son sein, la faisant gémir de plaisir.

Il descendit embrasser son ventre et joua avec sa langue sur son nombril. Elle rigola légèrement, le faisant sourire avant qu'il ne remonte jusqu'à ses lèvres en traçant la chemin de sa langue, passant entre ses seins, sur sa gorge, son menton, puis ses lèvres qu'il embrassa avec passion.

Carolyn les fit rouler pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui, embrassant son torse et descendant toujours un peu plus, redessinant ses abdos puis, descendant encore. Arrivée à sa ceinture, elle se redressa et la déboucla. Puis elle déboutonna son pantalon et descendit la braguette pour ensuite lui enlever le vêtement qu'elle envoya voler à travers la pièce.

Le tissu de son boxer était tendu par son érection. Elle le caressa doucement à travers le vêtement. Mais n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il inversa à nouveau les rôles, la débarrassant de sa jupe et de ses chaussettes puis caressant doucement, mais avec insistance son intimité. C'était humide et chaud, et cela l'excita encore plus.

N'en pouvant plus, il retira les derniers remparts à leur nudité et colla son corps au sien. Sentir sa peau contre la sienne était quelque chose de merveilleux. Elle était douce et chaude. Carolyn, elle, traçait une ligne sur son torse, passant entre ses pectoraux jusqu'à son nombril et descendant en suivant la ligne de poils blonds jusqu'à pouvoir s'emparer de son érection.

Lucius laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir tandis qu'elle bougeait sa main le long de son sexe. Puis, il attrapa sa baguette et prononça un sort de contraception avant de s'allonger sur elle, se positionnant entre ses jambes. Il continua d'embrasser la peau de ses seins, de son cou, mordillant de temps à autres pour continuer de faire monter son excitation.

Puis, lentement, il commença à s'insérer en elle. Elle frémit et ferma les yeux durement, tentant de contenir sa douleur. Lucius s'arrêta, attendant qu'elle soit prête à aller plus loin. Puis, lorsqu'elle se fut un peu détendue, il essaya de nouveau, s'arrêtant encore pour lui laisser le temps de se remettre. Puis, il força une nouvelle fois, déchirant la barrière de sa virginité.

Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. Lucius resta immobile, en elle, attendant qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence. Il embrassa ses larmes, doucement, tendrement, conscient qu'elle devait avoir mal.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle ne répondit pas mais ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens. Puis, elle lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de l'embrasser. Puis, elle se cambra lorsqu'il amorça un premier mouvement en elle. Elle soupira de plaisir, la douleur reléguée loin derrière, tandis qu'il se mouvait en elle avec douceur et volupté.

Il imposa le rythme, accélérant par moment, puis ralentissant, les amenant au bord de la jouissance mais sans les laisser l'atteindre, pour faire durer cette douce torture. Puis, il accéléra de nouveau, augmentant le volume des gémissements de Carolyn et ses grognements de plaisir, et dans un dernier coup de buttoir, il s'enfonça profondément et se libéra, atteignant le septième ciel ensemble.

Il se laissa retomber sur elle, reprenant sa respiration, se tête posée sur sa poitrine, savourant encore la chaleur de son corps et écoutant les battements encore irréguliers de son cœur. Une fois remis de leurs émotions, Lucius se retira avant de s'allonger à côté d'elle, la blottissant contre lui afin qu'elle puisse reposer sa tête sur son torse.

- C'était... wouah, souffla-t-elle sans parvenir à trouver les mots.

- Ouais, wouah, répondit-il encore un peu rêveur. Tu n'as pas trop mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il finalement.

- Juste un léger lancement, mais ça va, le rassura-t-elle, fermant les yeux, épuisée.

- Dors, souffla-t-il tandis qu'elle se laissait glisser dans l'inconscience, profitant de la chaleur émanant de Lucius.

Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir à son tour, épuisé mais heureux. Il était le premier pour elle, et espérait être également le dernier, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, leur relation était condamnée à se terminer. Jamais ils ne pourraient se marier, fonder une famille, car lui était Mangemort et elle une ennemie de Voldemort. Mais il l'aimait... Ô comme il l'aimait...

* * *

/\

0o0

_A Suivre..._

0o0

\/

* * *

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que l'attente en valait le coup.

Je ne peux vous promettre que le prochain chapitre viendra rapidement, j'en suis navrée.

Je ferai de mon mieux mais je ne promets rien.

Toutefois, soyez assurés que je n'abandonne pas cette fic, je la mènerai jusqu'au bout quoi qu'il arrive ! =)

A bientôt ! ;)


	16. Les vampires entrent dans la danse

Chapitre 16

_Les vampires entrent dans la danse_

_Une vingtaine d'années plus tard_

Dumbledore réfléchissait, faisant les cent pas dans son bureau. Voldemort était revenu l'année passée, durant le tournoi des trois sorciers. Harry l'avait vu et un élève de Poudlard avait été tué. Les temps étaient bien sombres et inquiétants. Harry serait bientôt majeur, la protection dont il bénéficiait auprès de sa famille moldue finirait par être annihilée, tout comme l'avait été celle de sa mère.

Dumbledore était en proie au doute et à l'inquiétude. Parviendrait-il à tenir tête à son vieil ennemis encore une fois ? Merlin seul le savait. Il pouvait toujours essayer de contrecarrer ses plans, grâce à l'aide de deux espions. Malheureusement pour lui, les parents biologiques de Carolyn avaient été tués par Voldemort avant qu'il ne disparaisse, perdant contre Harry, encore tout bébé. Il avait découvert qu'ils l'avaient trahi au profil de Dumbledore.

Le directeur de Poudlard poussa un long soupir et recommença à faire les cent pas lorsqu'il fut surpris de voir qu'il s'était arrêté en plein milieu du bureau, perdu dans ses pensés. Lutter contre Voldemort serait plus difficile encore à présent. il leur fallait des alliés, des alliés puissants. Rémus Lupin était parti parmi les loups-garous pour essayer de les rallier à leur cause, sinon les surveiller et en rapporter les moindre fais-et-geste à l'ordre.

Dumbledore savait bien que tôt ou tard, des membres du ministère de la magie viendrait essayer de l'arrêter au profil de Dolores Ombrage. Hagrid serait toujours là pour veiller quelque peu sur Harry et ses amis, ou peut-être pas. Et quand ce moment arriverait, il n'aurait qu'à aller se réfugier au 12 square Grimault, quartier général de l'ordre.

Il entendit du monde arriver à la porte de son bureau. Ça y était. Il était venu. Il s'assit tranquillement dans son fauteuil et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit sur son professeur des potions qui entra et referma la porte.

- Ils seront bientôt là, Severus. Je compte sur toi, fit Dumbledore.

- Bien, professeur, fut la seule courte réponse de Severus Snape.

- N'oublie pas de prévenir qui tu sais, ajouta-t-il.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

- Merci.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser entrer le ministre de la magie et quelques uns de ses acolytes.

- Albus Dumbledore, nous allons devoir vous arrêter !

Et tout se passa trop rapidement. Severus ne fit pas un geste et ne montra rien sur son visage, y compris quand Dumbledore parvint à s'enfuir grâce à son phoenix. Bien entendu, Fudge se tourna vers lui dés qu'il fut de nouveau sur ses pieds grâce à l'un de ses hommes de main.

- Je suppose que vous ignorez où il est allé, fit-il acerbe.

- En effet, répondit Severus, d'une voix tout à fait neutre.

- Bon... en l'absence de Dumbledore, Dolores Ombrage assumera le poste de directrice de l'école Poudlard.

Severus garda le silence. Il n'était ni étonné ni ravi. Mais cela personne ne pouvait le savoir. Son visage restait d'un naturel neutre. Visage qu'il avait appris à maintenir ainsi depuis le départ de Carolyn. Il avait souffert. Trop souffert et ne voulait pas qu'on puisse le voir sur lui.

Sans un mot, il quitta la pièce et retourna dans ses cachots. Repenser à Carolyn l'avait quelque peu rendu nostalgique et triste. Nul ne savait ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle avait tout simplement disparu. Était-elle morte ? Personne n'en savait rien. A sa sortie de Poudlard, elle avait disparu. Il n'avait pas été le seul à en souffrir.

En effet, durant sa dernière année à Poudlard, elle avait renouée une amitié, au début fragile et instable, avec les maraudeurs. Mais au cours de cette année, leur amitié était redevenue solide et indéniable. A tel point que Lily et James avait décrétés que, s'ils avaient un jour un enfant, elle en serait la marraine. Malgré sa disparition, ils avaient tout de même fait d'elle la marraine de Harry. Lucinda, elle, s'était retirée dans le monde des moldus, loin de Voldemort, du moins c'est ce qui était pendant un temps. A présent, même le monde des moldus commençaient à être exposé au danger qu'apportait le lord noir.

Il s'installa derrière son bureau et se massa les tempes. Les temps devenaient de plus en plus sombre. Alors que le passé avait été plein d'espoir. Il devait avouer qu'il commençait à perdre cet espoir. Il commençait indéniablement à être blasé également.

Il se secoua un peu. Dumbledore l'avait chargé d'une mission, et plus tôt il s'en chargerait, mieux ce serait. Sur cette pensée, il se leva, décidé à réussir.

[…]

- Sirius, je crois que nous allons avoir de la visite dans la journée, souffla Dumbledore, assis dans le salon avec une tasse de thé.

- Je n'en serai pas étonné, cette maison est un vrai moulin, on y entre, on en sort, et cela toute la journée, plaisanta-t-il.

- Je pense qu'il serait temps de parler à Harry de l'ordre, avoua le vieux sorcier.

- Sans doute. Le laisser dans l'ignorance serait inutile au point où nous en sommes.

Sirius était assis un peu plus loin, dans un fauteuil, un verre de whisky-purfeu à la main. Il regardai la cheminée, s'attendant à tout moment à ce que quelqu'un y fasse son apparition. Ce qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à être le cas. Par mesure de protection, cette cheminée ne pouvait être utilisée que par les personnes de confiances qui y étaient autorisées. C'est pourquoi ils n'eurent aucune frayeur quant à leur invité.

Il s'agissait, au plus grand dam de Sirius, de Severus. Ces deux derniers n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait clamer "bon terme", même s'ils se toléraient la plupart du temps. Comment en vouloir à Severus de ne pas aimer Sirius ? Ce dernier avait fait de sa vie un enfer durant toute leur scolarité. C'était donc tout naturel qu'il n'apprécie pas le maraudeur. On ne pouvait pas le blâmer.

- Severus, l'accueillit Dumbledore avec un petit mouvement de la tête. Tu lui as parlé ? enchaîna-t-il, le regardant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Oui, et il est reparti auprès du lord noir afin de voir ce qu'il pouvait faire, ajouta-t-il.

- Bien... fit Dumbledore, pensif. Très bien...

Severus fit quelque pas et alla se servir un verre, sous le regard peu amen de Sirius. Quand ce dernier alla dans la cuisine, Severus ne tarda pas à le rejoindre afin de se débarrasser de son verre vide.

- Tu as quand même du culot de faire comme chez toi ici, grogna Sirius.

- Tu as fait de cette maison le quartier général de l'ordre, tu peux t'en blâmer si tu le veux, mais ne rejette pas la faute sur moi, répondit Severus, glacial.

- Servillus, tu n'es pas obligé d'y venir !

- Tu ferais honte à Carrie si elle était là, répondit Severus, la tristesse affluant suite à l'évocation de son amie.

- Ne me parle pas d'elle ! s'écria Sirius, blessé.

- Tu crois peut-être être le seul à souffrir de son absence ? siffla Severus entre ses dents, tenant Sirius par le col. Arrête de jouer les martyrs !

Sur ces mots, Severus quitta la cuisine de fort mauvaise humeur, et vulnérable. Parler de Carolyn n'était jamais une bonne idée. Cela faisait mal, mais il ne pouvait l'oublier. Aucun de ceux qui l'avaient aimée ne le pouvait. Elle si belle, douce, intelligente et vive... Comment avait-elle pu disparaître ainsi ?

- J'ignore ce qui s'est passé dans cette cuisine, commença Albus en voyant Sirius revenir quelques minutes après le départ de Severus pour Poudlard, mais ce n'était pas très intelligent.

Sirius grommela quelque chose, mais Dumbledore ne releva pas. Il se doutait bien la teneur de la conversation des deux hommes. Et pour que Severus parte avec cet air là, il fallait que Carrie ait été évoquée à quelque moment. Et cela ne manquait jamais de toucher Severus comme Sirius. Ce dernier ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à monter se coucher dans sa chambre.

Albus resta un moment seul, réfléchissant à quelque chose dont il avait le secret, avant de finalement monter se coucher lui aussi, dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée.

[…]

- Lucius, fit la voix du lord noir.

Le Mangemort s'approcha et s'inclina devant lui, attendant qu'il parle, dans une attitude "ordonnez, j'obéirai". Il aurait pu se rebeller, tenter de se libérer du lord noir, compte tenu de ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais il lui restait fidèle. Voldemort avait prit la vie de Narcissa pour le punir d'un échec, voulant s'assurer que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Même si Lucius ne l'avait jamais aimée comme il avait aimé Carolyn, il n'en éprouvait pas moins une certaine affection, et une vive douleur à la perte de cette seconde femme.

Le plus dure avait été de perdre Carolyn. Et, à son grand désespoir, il ne s'en était jamais remis. Lorsque Narcissa était encore là, elle ne cessait de lui en vouloir de toujours penser à cette femme, mais jamais il n'avait cessé de l'aimer. Et jamais il ne cesserait. Le seul être qui lui était cher à présent, était son fils. Il n'avait pas voulu que Draco rejoigne les Mangemorts, et ce dernier ne l'avait pas fait lui-même. Il avait vite compris la cruauté de ce lord et ne lui pardonnait pas la mort de sa mère.

- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il.

- Oui, maître...

Ce mot lui écorchait les lèvres, mais il se devait de ne rien montrer de sa haine ni de son dégoût. S'il le faisait, jamais il ne sortirait vivant d'ici et son fils subirait le même sort. Et il ne pouvait pas permettre que son fils ne soit tué par sa faute.

Sur un ordre du lord noir, Lucius se retira et retourna à son manoir. Draco était encore à Poudlard, il était donc seul. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, au coin du feu, et poussa un long soupir. Il allait bientôt falloir qu'il reparte, mais pour le moment, il pouvait s'accorder un peu de répit. Aussi ferma-t-il un instant les yeux et se laissa-t-il aller à quelques rêveries, oubliant ainsi tout le mal et les atrocités qu'il avait pu voir au cours du temps.

[…]

- Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Hermione en voyant le parchemin qu'il venait de recevoir.

- Je l'ignore, dit-il en s'en emparant pour l'ouvrir. Je vous expliquerait quand nous seront seul, dit-il finalement, captant ainsi la curiosité de ses deux amis.

Harry ne pouvait décemment pas parler de cela en présence des autres élèves, surtout qu'il ne savait pas s'il pouvait se fier à eux. Certains se retrouvaient du côté de Dolores Ombrage, et d'autres luttaient contre. Ceux qui luttaient contre, faisaient parti de l'AD.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la salle sur demande que Harry leur tandit le parchemin. C'était un mot de Sirius.

- L'ordre du Phoenix ? fit Hermione à voix haute.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Ron.

- C'est une organisation qui lutte contre Voldemort depuis longtemps, Ronald, lui expliqua Hermione en levant les yeux. Tu le savais Harry, hein ?

- Euh... eh bien... non, avoua-t-il penaud.

Hermione poussa un long soupir. Pourquoi était-elle toujours obligée de tout leur apprendre ?

- Dumbledore l'a fondée la première fois que Voldemort à fait des siennes, expliqua-t-elle.

- Et donc, d'après Sirius, Dumbledore voudrait qu'on se joigne à cette organisation ? s'enquit Ron.

- Oui, fit-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

- Mais qui en fait parti ? demanda Harry.

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons : Snape, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey et bien d'autres...

- Mais... Snape est un Mangemort ! protesta Harry.

- Oui, enfin, non il ne l'est plus... enfin... je sais plus, soupira Hermione. Le mieux serait d'aller retrouver Sirius, termina-t-elle.

Harry resta perplexe un moment avant que Ron et lui ne se regardent et ne finissent par acquiescer. Après tout Hermione avait raison, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix et pas beaucoup d'informations non plus là-dessus.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle sur demande, ils tombèrent sur un des élèves de Serdaigle. Hermione le connaissait de nom et de réputation. Il était en septième et dernière année et c'était un sorcier exceptionnel et très intelligent. Il avait des connaissances à en faire rougit les plus grands des érudits mais n'en faisait pas étalage et se contentait, au contraire, d'être le plus discret possible. Et il y arrivait extrêmement bien.

- Qui est-ce ? s'enquit Ron une fois l'élève au loin.

- C'est Dante Greylon, souffla Hermione. Je ne sais pas qui est sa famille, mais apparemment, c'est un né-Moldu. Il ne parle pratiquement jamais.

- Mais... comment tu le connais ?! s'écria Ron.

- On dit qu'il pourrait bien égaler Dumbledore un de ces jours, répondit simplement Hermione.

- Mais il vous fait pas penser à quelqu'un ? s'enquit Harry.

- Qui ? firent Ron et Hermione.

- Je sais pas... il me fait penser à quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas qui...

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent avant de hausser les épaules. Qu'il ressemble à quelqu'un n'était important. Cela ne changeait rien aux problèmes qu'ils pouvaient avoir en ce moment. C'est à dire avec Ombrage qui fourrait son nez partout. Heureusement pour eux que les vacances d'hiver approchaient. Ils partiraient aussi tôt que possible au 12 Square Grimault pour y retrouver Sirius. De plus, ils s'inquiétaient tous pour Dumbledore.

Dans les couloirs ils tombèrent à nouveau sur Dante Greylon. Il semblait avoir quelques problèmes avec des sang-purs dont on savait très bien l'allégeance et le respect qu'ils vouaient à Voldemort. Il n'avait rien eut car il avait réussi à intimider ses agresseurs on ne savait comment. Hermione l'aida à ramasser ses livres avec un petit sourire compatissant.

- Il serait grand temps qu'ils renouvellent leurs idées sur la pureté du sang. Ils sont vraiment immature.

- Je les trouve plutôt simple d'esprit, dit-il simplement avant de se relever et de la remercier d'un signe de tête avant de partir.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure qu'elle supposait n'être pas destiné à être entendu par elle. Mais quelle voix ! Il devrait parler plus souvent. Elle avait également pu voir son regard, assez triste et mélancolique mais magnifique avec des yeux sans pareil.

Un peu plus et elle aurait bien pu en tomber follement amoureuse. Mais ce n'était pas possible puisqu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Ron. Même si cet imbécile était incapable de s'en rendre compte. Alors elle attendait en silence. Et cela commençait à la lasser et à l'énerver. Elle perdait de plus en plus facilement patience.

- Hermione, l'interpella Ron un peu plus loin. Tu viens ?

Elle se retourna et rejoignit ses amis. Ils reprirent leur marche en direction de leur salle de cours. Curieusement, ils n'étaient pas vraiment presser d'arriver en cours de DCFM. Sans doute à cause d'Ombrage.

[…]

Dante soupira. Quelle ennuyante vie. Pourquoi devait-il encore aller à Poudlard alors qu'il savait déjà tout le programme de septième année. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait surveiller ce qui se passait et essayer de déterminer quels élèves étaient des partisans de Voldemort. Jusque là il en avait trouvé pas mal, et tous à Serpentard. Ce qui l'avait le plus étonné était que l'héritier des Malfoy, lui, n'était pas l'un d'eux. Sa pour une surpris, ç'en avait été une.

Il alla se réfugier dans la bibliothèque sachant très bien que c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait être tranquille. Il s'installa à une table et commença à lire un livre sur les potions. C'était sans doute l'un de ces cours préférés. De plus, il en connaissait plus sur son professeur que ce dernier le pensait. Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Pas pour le moment du moins.

- Tu t'intéresses aux potions ? s'enquit une voix proche de lui.

C'était cette fille qui lui était venu en aide un peu plus tôt dans la journée. La partie féminine du trio de l'élu. Il n'avait aucune animosité envers lui ou ses amis. Mais il n'était pas leur ami pour autant. Cette jeune fille était gentille, mais il préférait son calme et sa tranquillité qu'elle venait indéniablement perturber. C'est pourquoi il ne répondit pas, pensant qu'elle comprendrait le message et partirait.

- Je trouve le professeur Snape un peu dur avec les élèves, continua-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien. Si elle savait ce qu'il avait vécu, elle ne le jugerait pas aussi mal. Lui il ne le voyait que comme un héros. Toutes les souffrances qu'il avait supporter, c'était beaucoup trop pour un seul homme et pourtant il s'évertuer encore à passer pour le méchant pour le bien de tous.

- Celle-ci est complexe mais se fait plus facilement qu'on le croit, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la page qu'il lisait.

Interloqué il leva les yeux de son ouvrage pour les plonger dans ceux d'Hermione. Il la jaugea un moment et tenta de se rappeler ce qu'on disait d'elle. A oui. Miss-je-sais-tout, qui a obtenu optimal à presque toutes les BUSES qu'elle avait passé. En bref, une né-moldue tout à fait intelligente et qui ne le cachait pas.

- Tu l'as déjà faite ? s'enquit-il finalement.

- Le Polinectar ? Bien sûr, sourit-elle.

- J'ignorais que des élèves faisait ce genre de potion, fit-il un peu sarcastique et replongeant dans sa lecture.

- En deuxième année, on en a eu besoin, souffla-t-elle.

Pour le coup il fut encore plus surpris. Deuxième année ? elle avait fait cette potion en deuxième année ?! Plus de doute, cette fille était exceptionnelle. Lui il avait appris à la fabriquer par nécessité, avec sa mère et son parrain. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une fille comme elle arriverait à en fabriquer en deuxième année seulement.

- Je me doute que c'est par nécessité qu'on en fait et non pas par plaisir, fit-il sans la regarder.

- Tu en as déjà fait toi ?

_Terrain glissant !_ pensa-t-il automatiquement en se fermant et son livre aussi par la même occasion. Il se leva, pris ses affaires et s'en alla sans un mot. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne sache rien. Pour le moment, il devait rester secret le plus possible. Un jour peut-être pourrait-il se confier à quelqu'un. Mais pour le moment c'était trop dangereux. De sa discrétion dépendait sa vie et celles d'autres personnes.

Pour le moment, il attendait les vacances avec une grande impatience. Et à ce qu'il pouvait voir, il était loin d'être le seul. _Comme c'est étonnant !_ railla-t-il mentalement.

[…]

- C'est risqué, souffla-t-il alors qu'ils guettaient à l'orée du bois.

- Oui, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, répondit-elle.

- Tu es sûre que... commença-t-il.

- Oui, je suis sûre.

- Je pourrais...

- Non ! Je veux que tu restes en arrière. Si jamais il devait m'arriver quelque chose, je veux que tu prennes soin de mon fils. Promets-le !

- Je...

- Promets-le Reg ! le pressa-t-elle.

- … D'accord... finit-il par dire. Mais je te préviens que si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose, je te tue ! fit-il avec un sérieux feint.

Le sourire qui illumina le visage de sa compagne lui fit chaud au cœur, tant et si bien qu'il l'attira dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Elle ne protesta pas et ne le repoussa pas non plus, répondant à son étreinte.

- Je t'en prie, sois prudente, lui dit-il finalement en la lâchant.

- Tu me connais.

- Ouais, bah justement ! répliqua-t-il, lui arrachant un petit rire avant qu'elle n'y aille.

- Tu as intérêt à faire attention Carrie, je ne supporterait pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit... murmura Regulus seul à l'orée de la forêt.

Carrie ne s'était pas retournée. Elle avançait d'un pas décidée vers l'antre de ceux qui pourraient peut-être se rallier à leur cause. L'antre des créatures de la nuit. L'antre de vampires. Elle entra et fut aussitôt encerclée par une dizaine de vampires.

- Qui es-tu pour venir jouer avec la mort, humain ? lança l'un d'eux.

- Je suis Carolyn Isabeau Gaunt de Peyrack et je viens en paix, répondit-elle de sa voix douce.

- Les sorciers ne viennes jamais faire une visite de pure courtoisie. Que veux-tu, sang-pure ?

- J'aimerai négocier, répondit-elle, le regard franc et dénué de peur.

Les éclats de rire des vampires aurait glacé le sang de n'importe qui. Mais Carolyn était habituée à ce genre de situation. Ce n'était pas la première mission suicide qu'elle opérait. Et ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière. La situation n'était pas désespérée. Extrêmement dangereuse, oui, mais pas désespérée.

- Et qu'as-tu à proposer ? ricana l'un d'eux.

- J'aimerais voir cotre chef, répondit-elle simplement. Et je crois savoir que quiconque venant demander à voir votre chef, se doit d'y être amené, reprit-elle devant leur réticence.

- Suis-nous, Sang-pure, conclut l'un d'eux.

Ils se mirent en route. Elle était encadrée par les vampires, lui enlevant toute possibilité de fuite. Et le transplanage ne marcherait pas non plus, l'endroit étant protégé. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de suivre docilement ces créatures mortelles et froides.

Les galeries se prolongeaient en un dédale impressionnant et sans fin. Un vrai labyrinthe. Elle ne pourrait jamais en sortir si les vampires ne le voulaient pas. Il faisait froid dans ces galeries, ce qui l'obligea à fermer plus étroitement sa cape de sorcière afin de se protéger de la légère brize glaciale qui circulait dans les tunnels.

Enfin, après plusieurs minutes de marches, voir des heures, ils arrivèrent dans une pièce immense et circulaire. En plein milieu siégeait un vampire. On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait, ses créatures étaient bourrées de charmes et de sensualité. Ils étaient d'une beauté exquise pour mieux attirer leur proie. Carolyn ne s'y laissait pas prendre. Elle savait que derrière cette apparence, se cachait un tueur sans vergogne ni merci.

- Carolyn Isabeau Gaunt de Peyrack, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, sourit le roi des vampires, nonchalamment assis sur son trône de pierre.

- Nosferatu, maître de la nuit, le salua-t-elle en s'inclinant. Je viens chercher ici ton aide, reprit-elle en se redressant.

Il congédia d'un geste tous ses congénères et reporta son attention sur elle une fois que tous eurent quitter la pièce. Peu d'entre eux savaient ce qui liait les deux êtres. Ce lien qui unissait Nosferatu à cette sorcière était infaillible. Et par moment, il aurait aimé pouvoir en venir à bout, si ce n'est pour la beauté et l'intelligence de cette charmante sorcière.

- Que puis-je pour toi ? demanda-t-il un peu froid.

- Je voudrai que tu ne rejoigne pas le seigneur noir dans la lutte qui se prépare, dit-elle.

- Je ne veux pas prendre part à cette lutte stupide entre sorciers, vous n'êtes que des êtres futiles ! rétorqua-t-il avec un ricanement mauvais.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu dois justement ta vie à une futile sorcière ? sourit-elle, amusée.

Nosferatu lâcha un juron ! Cette sorcière maligne. Il la haïssait. A vrai dire il la haïssait autant qu'il la désirait. S'il pouvait la séduire, alors il serait libre de ces chaînes que lui imposait sa loyauté. Elle avait sauvé sa vie, il lui devait obéissance et soutient jusqu'à la fin. Mais il devait avouer qu'il aurait pu plus mal tomber. Carolyn ne lui avait jamais demander d'aide, n'avait jamais fait valoir ses droits... jusqu'à présent. Et ce qu'elle demandait était pour le moins... raisonnable.

- Tu voudrais que je me batte contre le lord noir ? fit-il en plissant les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas assez folle pour te demander cela, Nosferatu. Je veux juste que tu ne t'allient pas à lui. Si tu fais ce que je te demande, sois assuré de ma reconnaissance, dit-elle, sachant très bien que pour les vampires, la reconnaissance était quelque chose de sacré.

- Qu'es-tu prête à m'offrir en gage de reconnaissance ? demanda-t-il, intéressé.

Carolyn flaira un piège. Si elle n'était pas prudente, il serait capable de lui demander un prix qu'elle ne pourrait payer. Elle réfléchit un instant. Nosferatu était lié à elle à jamais à cause de ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie et donné son sang. A jamais il devrait la protéger parce qu'en faisant cela, non seulement elle s'était mit hors de danger, mais en plus, était devenu – par mégarde – sa compagne.

Elle aurait pu se réjouir de cela. Si Nosferatu n'avait pas été un être dénué de toute compassion et de sentiments. Mais sa beauté n'était qu'extérieur. Avec ses longs cheveux d'un noir d'encre, tressés dans lesquels s'entrechoquaient perles et plumes. Ses yeux d'un rouge carmin et sa peau d'une pâleur rivalisant avec la lune. Ô oui il était beau. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à la séduire elle.

Cependant son erreur était irréversible. Étant sa compagne, elle ne pouvait se défaire de lui, et elle ne mourrait jamais, du moins pas victime du temps qui passe. Mais pour le moment, le lien ne fonctionnait que dans un sens, car elle n'avait pas bu son sang. Et si elle ne faisait pas attention, il réclamerait pour prix de son acceptation, qu'elle se lie à jamais à lui comme il était lié à elle.

- Je ne peux me lier à toi, Nosferatu, du moins, pas pour le moment, répondit-elle, laissant entrevoir une possibilité lointaine.

- Mais tu le feras un jour, j'ai tout mon temps, répondit-il. Et toi aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier, laissant entrevoir ses canines démesurées.

- Si je te promets de devenir ta compagne un jour, accepteras-tu de m'aider ? demanda-t-elle, le visage fermé pour ne pas laisser voir ses émotions.

Nosferatu se leva, la dominant de toute sa taille. Il faisait au moins une bonne tête de plus qu'elle, si ce n'est plus. Il lui tourna autour comme un loup affamé, la jaugeant du regard, réfléchissant. Puis il s'arrêta et lui fit face. Ses yeux reflétant un sérieux qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

- J'accepte. Et je ferais de toi ma compagne plus tôt que tu ne le penses, Carrie, souffla-t-il en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts.

Elle en aurait été toute retournée s'il ne l'avait pas dit avec cet air de menace. Faire d'elle sa compagne lui donnerait énormément de pouvoir et d'emprise sur elle, autant qu'elle en avait sur lui. Mais les vampires ne pouvaient pas aimer. Ils étaient possessifs, mais l'amour n'atteignait jamais leur cœur. Ou très rarement. Nosferatu était calculateur. D'une certaine manière, il lui rappelait un certain Malfoy qu'elle avait bien connu. Un Malfoy qui hantait toujours son cœur et qu'elle aimerait sans doute à jamais.

- Pour cela il te faudra me séduire, dit-elle sous l'impulsion du moment.

- Prends garde à ce que tu dis, il se pourrait que cela se réalise, lâcha-t-il sèchement.

Elle tendit sa main pour conclure leur accord une bonne fois pour toute. Nosferatu l'attrapa et l'amena à ses lèvres. Pendant un instant elle crut qu'il allait la mordre et boire à nouveau son sang. Elle rougit en se rappelant la nuit où elle l'avait sauvé. La morsure d'un vampire avait un effet contraire à la douleur. C'était au contraire une extase que seul le sexe pouvait égaler.

Sans doute comprit-il l'origine de sa gêne car un sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se contenta d'embrasser l'intérieur de son poignet avant de lâcher sa main. Il s'éloigna d'elle à reculons et s'assit à nouveau sur son trône. Il s'y adossa en fermant un instant les yeux puis les rouvrit brusquement. Il ne s'était pas nourri depuis très longtemps. Puisqu'elle était sa compagne, il n'y avait qu'à sa veine qu'il pouvait boire.

- Avant de partir, il faut que je boive, lui dit-il sérieusement. C'est ton devoir, souffla-t-il.

En effet, c'était son seul et unique devoir envers lui depuis qu'elle lui avait fait don de son sang. D'un côté elle regrettait presque de l'avoir sauvé. Mais d'un autre, cela lui garantissait un allier à jamais car jamais il ne pourrait la laisser en danger. De sa vie dépendait sa survie. Cela n'avait pas que des mauvaises choses. Seuls Nosferatu et elle savaient qu'ils étaient liés. Ils n'avaient pas jugé utile d'en mettre au courant les leurs.

- Je le sais. Vas-y, soupira-t-elle en lui tendant son poignet.

- Approche, dit-il simplement.

Monsieur ne daignait pas se lever de son fauteuil de pierre ! Elle lui aurait presque dit d'aller se faire voir mais elle se ressaisit à temps. Si ses calculs étaient exacts, Nosferatu ne s'était pas nourri depuis plusieurs semaines. Il devait être extrêmement affaibli. Et bien qu'elle n'éprouve pour lui aucune affection particulière, le laisser mourir n'était pas une bonne idée. Il était un atout pour elle et l'ordre du phoenix. Elle ne devait pas le laisser mourir.

Elle s'approcha alors de lui jusqu'à ce que son poignet soit à sa portée. Elle attendit qu'il se décide mais ce dernier n'était pas de son avis. Il l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira sur ses genoux. Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de protester, elle sentit sa langue glisser sur son cou au niveau de son artère.

- Nosferatu, non ! fit-elle, mais il était trop tard.

Il plongea ses canines dans son cou en la tenant fermement contre lui. Lentement, elle sentit une vague de plaisir monter en elle. Elle tenta de contenir cette sensation, de ne pas se laisser aller, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle se mit à gémir alors qu'il passait sa main derrière sa tête, fourrageant dans sa chevelure.

Quand il eut fini, elle était encore pantelante et ses jambes tremblaient. Elles ne pourrait pas se lever immédiatement. Elle attendit que les derniers effets de la morsure s'amenuisent en s'empêchant d'implorer le vampire de recommencer. Elle attendit quelques minutes de redevenir elle-même sans que Nosferatu ne fasse un geste. Il restait là, assis tranquillement, elle sur ses genoux, mais il ne lui prêtait plus attention.

Enfin elle parvint à se lever et rajusta sa tenue avant de toucher son cou. Elle sentait la marque des canines. Elle détacha ses cheveux pour les passer par dessus son épaule et cacher la marque. Elle ne les avait pas coupés depuis Poudlard si bien qu'ils pendaient jusqu'à ses genoux.

- Au revoir, Nosferatu, dit-elle en tournant les talons.

Il ne répondit pas. L'amabilité chez les vampires était légendaire. Elle retrouva son chemin grâce à sa mémoire vive. Elle savait exactement où ils avaient tourné pour venir et n'eut donc aucun mal à sortir. Elle ne sut pas si c'était grâce à Nosferatu, mais aucun vampire ne lui barra la route. Une fois hors de l'antre, elle put enfin transplaner pour rentrer chez elle. Regulus serait soulager de la revoir... vivante.

Elle s'effondra sur le canapé, fatiguée par le transplanage et sa perte de sang sans oublier toutes les émotions par lesquelles elle était passée parmi les vampires : peur, haine, dédains, amusement, terreur, plaisir, choc... Les vampires ne ressentaient peut-être pas d'émotions fortes, mais en tout cas ils en faisaient ressentir chez ceux qui les approchaient.

- Carrie ? Oh par Merlin quel soulagement ! s'écria Regulus en se précipitant vers elle. Sais-tu combien de temps tu as passé chez eux ?!

- Deux jours ? proposa-t-elle, sachant très bien qu'avec eux le temps n'était pas le même.

- Une Semaine Carrie ! Tu entends ? Une semaine ! cria-t-il. J'ai cru que tu étais morte !

- Jamais ils ne pourraient me faire de mal, soupira-t-elle. Nosferatu ne le leur permettrait pas.

- Leur Roi ? Pourquoi te protégerait-il ? s'enquit-il perplexe.

- A cause de quelque chose que j'ai fais par le passer. Je t'en parlerais une autre fois, j'ai besoin de sommeil, conclut-elle.

- Bien. Va te reposer, fit-il avec tendresse avant de l'aider à se lever pour l'amener à sa chambre.

Il la coucha dans son lit et la recouvrit des couvertures après lui avoir enlevé sa cape de sorcière. Il repoussa doucement ses cheveux et les attacha pour qu'ils ne s'emmêlent pas trop et sursauta en voyant les marques dans con cou.

- Ne me dis pas que tu lui as permis de boire ton sang... s'horrifia-t-il.

Il avait lu dans un livre – quand il avait dû se renseigner sur les vampires pour mieux aider Carrie dans sa tâche – que lorsque quelqu'un offrait son sang à un vampire de son plein gré, la personne devenait la compagne – ou compagnon – de ce vampire. Était-il possible que... Non, il devait faire erreur, c'était sans doute autre chose.

Regulus soupira et quitta la chambre de son amie. Le lendemain débuterait les vacances d'hiver et ils ne seraient plus seul dans cette immense maison que personne ne pouvait trouver sans le consentement de son maître. La maison des De Peyrack. Carolyn en était la maîtresse et la barrière magique qui l'entourait les protégeait de tout. Personne ne connaissait la location de cette maison. Ou plutôt de ce manoir.

- Carrie. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais... soupira-t-il, inquiet.

[…]

- Bienvenu au 12 Square Grimault mes chers amis, annonça Sirius aux trio qui venait d'arriver. J'imagine que vous devez être fatigués.

- Un peu, avoua Harry. Mais ça fait plaisir de te revoir, dit-il en venant serrer son parrain dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi Harry, répondit Sirius en lui rendant son étreinte.

- Dis, Sirius... c'est quoi cette histoire d'ordre du Phoenix ? s'enquit Ron.

- Ah... nous allons vous expliquer cela un peu plus tard, déclara-t-il.

- Nous ? releva Hermione.

- Vous n'êtes pas les seuls résidents de cette maison ma chère, sourit-il, espiègle. En attendant, installez-vous et faîtes comme chez vous.

Sur ces mots, il les laissa prendre possession de leurs chambres et se reposer un peu du voyage. Il fallait aussi qu'ils défassent leurs valises et rangent leurs affaires dans les armoires mises à leur disposition. Ron, une fois cela fait, s'effondra sur son lit et se mit à ronfler, faisant rire ses deux amis qui, eux, préférèrent parler encore un peu avant de se reposer également.

Le soir venu, ils descendirent dans la cuisine pour y trouver, avec surprise, Snape et Dumbledore. Ils se figèrent sous le choc et ce fut à Dumbledore de leur expliquer la situation et ce qu'était l'ordre du Phoenix. Quand il eut fini, les trois amis – qui s'étaient assis – posèrent quelques questions sur les autres membres de cet ordre et en quoi ils pourraient être utiles.

- Jusqu'à maintenant, nous avons deux espions, Severus, et Lucius, expliqua Dumbledore. Nous avons d'autres personnes travaillant au ministères, Remus surveille les loup-garous, et deux autres sont partis négocier avec les vampires.

- Qui ? s'étonnèrent Sirius et Severus d'une même voix.

- Si je vous le disais maintenant, vous seriez choqués, fit Dumbledore, mystérieux.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Severus se leva pour aller ouvrir. Sans surprise, il s'agissait de Lucius qui lui serra la main. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au maître des potions pour constater que son ami était épuisé. Néanmoins, il retournèrent dans la cuisine ensemble.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres s'apprête à parler aux vampires, commença-t-il.

- Bien... espérons qu'elle aura eut le temps de les convaincre, fit Dumbledore dans ses pensées.

- Elle ? reprit Lucius. J'ignorais que vous aviez envoyé Nymphadora... commença-t-il.

- Oh ce n'est pas Nymphadora, Lucius, le coupa Dumbledore.

Severus, Lucius et Sirius lui lancèrent un regard perplexe. Lucius s'effondra sur une chaise, grimaçant de douleur.

- Lucius ? s'inquiéta Severus.

- Les doloris du maître sont de plus en plus violents, grimaça-t-il.

- Il te faut du repos, viens, fit Severus en l'aidant à se lever.

Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas dit un mot, trop choqués par tout ce qu'ils venaient de voir ou d'entendre. Harry n'en revenait pas que Lucius Malfoy puisse être de leur côté.

- Professeur... êtes-vous sûre que monsieur Malfoy... commença-t-il.

- Oh ne t'en fais pas Harry. Lucius joue un rôle devant les autres, mais il a toujours été de notre côté. Ce qui en fait un excellent espion car Voldemort ne le suspectera pas.

La pièce se vida peu à peu mais Dumbledore resta près de Harry pour mieux lui expliquer ce qu'était les Horcrux. Les trouver ne serait pas très facile, mais il devrait essayer. Ron et Hermione seraient avec lui dans cette mission, il n'en doutait pas, mais il l'enjoignit tout de même à la plus grande prudence.

- Une réunion aura lieu au cours des vacances afin de réunir toutes les informations que nous avons et d'aviser, lui dit Dumbledore.

- Bien Professeur.

- En attendant, repose-toi Harry, je doute que la vie à Poudlard ait été simple ces derniers temps.

Harry acquiesça et monta se coucher à son tour tandis que Dumbledore se mit devant la fenêtre pour observer le ciel. Un hibou perça la nuit pour venir se poser sur le rebord. Dumbledore ouvrit la fenêtre en reconnaissant l'animal et prit le message qu'il apportait.

_« Je sais que la réunion est pour bientôt, mais si je ne peux venir, sache que les vampires ne se rangeront pas du côté de Voldemort. Sois prudent Papa._

_Carolyn »_

Un sourire illumina un moment le regard de Dumbledore. Il ignorait comment elle avait réussi, mais elle avait réussi. C'était une mission dangereuse, qu'elle avait choisi de faire alors que personne ne s'en sentait capable. Encore une fois, il se demandait quel prix elle avait dû payer. Mais connaissant sa fille adoptive, jamais elle ne le lui dirait. Pour le moment, l'essentiel était que ce danger là était écarté.

_A Suivre..._


End file.
